Rimahiko: A Tale About Two Pairs of Shoes
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: AU Shugo Chara Shoes are the new trend and when you buy one, you're suppose to give a name so they'll only work for you. And for them, the trend had them started a friendship, but even that friendship can fade in five centimeters per second.
1. Prologue: When I First Met You

**Prologue**

I was walking down the streets to buy a new popular pair of shoes for my next concert. I young at the time too so I didn't really understand what I was doing when I saw her on the ground…

…

…

…

"Nadeshiko-chan," haha(1) smiled over her impatience; I knew what she was going to say, "Take this money and buy some new pair of shoes for you while mama is busy with papa."

"Hai," I said, watching the paper snuggle to each other in the palm of my hand. I was pretty sure haha was going to beat chichi(2) for ruining the furniture. But I guess it can't be help.

Well at least for chichi it is.

Chika, one of the maids, got me my fall clothing all nice and clean for. Of course, for the short few years since I've been born, I've been taught to be polite and said my thanks.

"Be safe, Nagi," she smiled—but only a little, "I would come along however Baaya would take my precious manga if I left the chorus undone."

"Hai," I softly said while my feet drive in my school shoes and left.

The sky was happy as its clear blue skies mirror others around me and wind was alive as I hear someone saving a life but not me. I am bored and dull. Unlike others, I don't really have a goal for myself. Others have been doing that and I don't have a problem with that. It's just that this environment is bugging ever sense I am able to think clearly.

But I'm great at pretending what others want me to be so they won't ever bother to know what I'm really thinking.

When I close to the store I was heading to, a small shadow bumped into me.

"Hey, watch where you're going! And you spilled my ice cream!" A snobby squeal ran in my eardrum. It was a young girl that looked like she could be in a rich pre-school. Her blond hair appeared smoother and softer than silk and her honey coated eyes could have been sweeter than any product bees could make, however, I can detect the bratty look on her childish face.

I wiped off the substances off of me as I faked a smile at the short girl with ease, "I apologize for saying this but it was you who bump into me as I recall." I may be polite but I wasn't a mat. Though she, on the other hand, is a rude and a mat walker _w_ho I can tell what her next words are.

"Na-uh!" She snapped, "I just going my way and _you _got in my way. So you have to buy me a new ice cream."

I sighed and my hand slips into her tiny hand and I jerked her to follow me. I can tell if I just stand there and take that, it wasn't going to do anything. Of course, it doesn't mean I made her shut her trap but I already have an idea that'll make her quite. Still, she was questioning me where I was taking her and that if I don't let go, she'd tell her mommy.

I laughed at that and called her a little baby.

"I'm not a baby!" She claimed; I rolled my eyes, "I'm seven and a haft!"

"You're short for a seven year old."

"Well, you're tall for a girl." I stood there annoyed.

"Okay, I tell you what," An eerie pack punched out of my mouth, "if I buy you that darn ice cream will you shut up?"

"You owe me one anyway." She places her hands on each side of her hip with her snobby attitude.

"Okay then," I breathed in, "I'll buy you ice cream."

"I change my mind," she flipped her hair, "I want some Shugo Chara shoes."

"Shugo Chara shoes…" I repeated. It was was I originally going, "Fine, I'll buy you some Shugo Chara shoes." I already have two billion pairs of shoes so it's not like I really need more.

"Good," she said, "and then we'll buy some ice cream."

For some reason I can tell she's really spoil.

…..

"Okay, I got you those shoes." I said, holding it out. She took it as I was kind of waiting for her to do something.

"Um, aren't you supposed to name it?" I said, "Isn't it what the new trend is with these thing; you give it a name and it emits to your voice and works for only for you?"

She was still quiet until I was ready to leave.

"Kusukusu."

"Bless you?" I said unsure.

"No, that's their name. Kusukusu."

I laughed. She growled.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. I wiped a tear from my eye.

"What an odd name," I began to calm but not quite, "Kusukusu? Priceless."

"Fine if you think you can give a better name then, I'll buy you some Shugo Chara shoes."

I watched her buying me one which took me off a bit—but I should have known. Her appearance screamed out her lifestyle.

"Here," she growled, "give it a name."

I looked at the open box and I was indeed impressed that she got my foot size right without even asking me. The shoes inside though was what got me stunned; it's designed was rather sporty with white and shiny bluish violet color. And of course it had the trademark on the side: an egg in big wide words: Shugo Chara.

"Um…" I try to think of something and the first thing that came to mind was

"Rhythm."

"What a lousy name." She insulted me.

"At least it isn't 'Kusukusu'." I chuckle. She barked at me which only made me laughed harder.

"You still have to buy that ice cream."

"Do you still want blueberry?"

………

I was only going to get one for her but she insists that I should get one too. She claims that 'she wouldn't be alone eating' but I just shrugged.

"So are you new here?" I said. I can tell from her style of her outfit that she wasn't here. I know every uniform in each school around here and that wasn't one of them.

"Yeah," she said, "we just moved here but I don't think we're going to stay here long. Mama and papa are business people and they have many meetings they say."

"So if that's the case, are you going to a school at the meantime?" I smiled.

"Yeah, Seiyo Elementary." She licked.

"Ironic, that's where I'm attending." I continue smiling, "looks like we're going to be school buddies."

"You don't know if we're going to the same class." She said.

"Well, you don't know if we will." I elbow her.

She turned to the other cheek, "Don't act like you know me."

"We can start now; my name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko." I said kindly, hinting that I do want to know her name. She seems interesting in a way I'm not. Though that's what I'm guessing. Besides, better not let it stay in bad terms.

And instead of being a snob, she coolly answered with, "Mine is Rima. Mashiro Rima. But it still doesn't mean we'll be friends."

……

……

……

And boy was she wrong

* * *

**A/N: I usually like to write things a little longer than this but this will be fine for me at the moment. Anyways this is inspired by the movie 5 Centimeters Per Second. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did...It would be so different.**

**(1) Haha is used when a person is referring to their own mother but not with others.**

**(2) Chichi is the same with haha but with father.**


	2. A Game of Questions

"Ne, Naddy," a small blond girl smiled, "did you know the speed of rate Sakura blossoms fall is five centimeters per second?"

A long haired feminine boy smiled back at the girl, "You do realize I was there when Chika-san was telling us that?"

The girl smiled and hugged the boy, "Answer the question."

He laughed in his very feminine tone, "Alright your highness. Yes I have."

A gust of wind pulled through them and they happily watched. Colorful swirls came across falling Sakura petals as they drifted away father apart from one another. One went gracefully like a geisha and another went woodenly like a lumberjack.

"Amazing isn't it, Rima-chan?" He held out a hand. She took it and uses that as strength to walk up the stone steps.

"Yep," she continues walking with him on the sidewalk. Remembering something, she couldn't help but feel a little sad, "so Naddy-chan…"

"Hmmm?" He looked back at her however it was something he felt worried of.

She shook her head, "I…"-she breathed out stressfully-"Never mind, let's just goes back to your place. I'm feeling tired."

"Want me to carry you there?" He smiled kindly. As he let two arms open in a form of teasing.

"No!" The twelve-year-old blonde's cheeks were painted with a light rosy color but it wasn't enough where he could see it.

"Eh? Why not? We're friends." He stated.

"I know," she agreed, "but that's not the point Naddy."

"What then?" He continues talking in his Nadeshiko voice.

"It's embarrassing when a girl is carrying another girl. It's as if…"-She didn't dare to say anymore-"And besides," she went up to the very top of the steps, "I can still walk."

"Fine, fine," he giggled, "be stubborn all you want, Rima-chan."

"Darn…I got dirt in Kusukusu…" Rima notices a smug bent down and spit on the dirt spot and started wiping it against the fabric of her shirt.

"Rima-chan, you'll get your shirt messy." Nadeshiko walked up to the pre-teen.

"It's alright," she said, "it can wash. It's just that, Kusukusu is important to me."-A sweat swept to her chin-"I mean it was the same day I met you wasn't it? "

The boy was a little awe by the sweetness swimming in the tone of her voice but he just smiled and gave a giggle, "Hai."

* * *

By the time they arrived to purple-haired, one of the maids had welcome them home which Rima still found it awesome for the last five years she have met him while the taller pre-teen just wonder why she should be so awe about. Her home was just as grand.

"Rima, I got the spray bottle you wanted," Chika politely handed given to the doll-like figure blonde. The older female smiled, watching the two talking about other things only for her to keep the sad news to herself…at the moment.

"Naddy, do you have time to go the Cherry Blossom show with me next week?" Rima started cleaning the dirt on Kusukusu.

"Sure," He ruffled up her hair, "anything for you."

The small petite girl blushed but the long haired boy fail to notice but the maid didn't which only made her feel worse.

As the woman excused herself from the two, they head up to the male's room where Rima still urged her friend to change his room one day, not realizing the truths. Nadeshiko only replied to this was because he didn't really want anything flashy and liked his plain room. Still the short teen didn't believe him and started up on homework. He joined her and helping her out too.

By ten minutes Rima had already gotten fussy.

"Naddy, homework is boring. Let's go" Rima complained; he only chuckle to his amusement.

"Rima you know we have a test tomorrow, don't you think you need this in order to pass this semester?" The friend logically said with a smile.

"Oh it doesn't matter," Rima groaned but not for long hence for a twinkle shining in her honey coated eyes, "let's play a game."

"A game?" The code dresser stared at the playful blonde, "If you haven't heard me, we have a test tomorrow. If you want to fail, at least let me get my homework done."

See, if it wasn't the cutesy, playful Rima the beautiful graceful Nadeshiko had not scolded, the person would have seemed to think that they've bothered 'her' (whether they care or not), but not Rima. She knew beneath of her friend's constant perfectionist façade, hid an imperfect soul longing for the dreams as big as hers. And that's one of the many reasons why Rima keeps staying.

The small honey eyed jokester smiled brightly and slides in next to her, continuing to edge on her workaholic friend, "Let's play a game, Naddy-chan. It's a really good one; I guarantee it. Amu and Tadase taught me this special one last week."-She gave her most infamous puppy-dog faces that every girl (besides her closest buddies of course) in Seiyo most absolutely despises about her; the poor Fujisaki gave a defeating sigh-"I promise, Naddy-chan; you'll love it."

And with that, she hopped off the cozy bed for a sacrifice worth paying for. Crooking the tip of his eyebrow, Nadeshiko secretly smiled as he watched his friend whatever she was trying to do.

"Give me your hands."

Playing to her games, Nadeshiko handed over her hands to the blond. Their palms were a great different between the two, as they ready for the next scene.

"I want you to close your eyes as I ask you series of questions. Each time a question has been answered, take a step forward, and when you do, just follow my lead. Okay?"

"Alright, alright," The Fujisaki chuckled.

"Okay," The blonde began, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," he answered to the common question, "and with white."

"Now take a step forward," the blonde smiled as she softly took back for the taller player to come forth. The dark haired Japanese did.

"Next question," Rima made sure she strongly holds her friend's hands firmly, "How long have you been living in Fujisaki mansion?"

He smiled, "Since the day I was born, Rima."

"You may step forward then." The blonde nodded acknowledging the answer. Nadeshiko did.

They kept doing so until they reached to a large amount of distance away from their original location. Of course the skilled dancer followed his amateurish partner's lead and knew that they were definitely going somewhere. He had even asked mischief blonde where they were going, but she refused to inform her friend of any source so his four senses (because one of the senses is sight, and his eyes are closed of course he isn't able to use it) was being his only help.

Taste: Since nothing came to his mouth to meet his taste buds, this was almost useless as sight.

Touch: he can feel the ground becoming bumpier and bumpier but the second. Sometimes his nervous system sent him messages of rocks and other objects' letters. But this wouldn't be enough to give him any idea where.

Smell: The aroma was sweet as chocolate, Nadeshiko's favorite fragrance. He couldn't help but crinkle his nose.

Hear: He heard Rima's giggle, probably from the look on his face when he smelt his favorite scent. Multiple of sounds decreased dramatically and the only main constant vibration making was their footsteps taping against the concrete. Other sound producing came from their feet pressing against leaves that haven't raked, the adults' voices mostly from elders from aside and insects—especially the Japanese's bell crickets**(1)** which was odd since they don't come in the spring.

To be quite honest, he did have a theory but wasn't certain if it was accurate. But from what he sense, it was his only option.

"Two more questions before we're done with this game," Rima was pressing the palm of his hands with one finger, the index finger and letting his hand rest on her other hand, "Where are we?"

"Shouldn't you be telling me that?" Nadeshiko couldn't help but smile at the silly question.

"Nope because the game was that you answer every question I give you."

"Yes…yes…that was what you told me." He stated still in his soothing feminine voice, "Well I believe that we're at the end of our secret shortcut. No one else has a shop near the shortcut with a shop that sells both dangos and chocolate like this one does."

"You may step forward, Naddy-chan." And so he did.

"Final question and then you may open your eyes." Rima smiled brightly, "What day is it? And I don't want to hear you say 'March 1st'."

"Well if it's not March 1st you're looking for Rima-chan," Nadeshiko smiled a fathom of the girl's commotion, "then won't you mind if I brought us some dangos**(2)** for our anniversary of our first meeting?"

"Well, _I _am craving for some dangos," The lighter haired Rima blushed as a growl manage to escapes from her stomach.

Nadeshiko would have opened her eyes by now if he hasn't been laughing so hard at her friend's appetite. Rima only make her cheeks bigger as she crossed her arms. She couldn't help it if she wanted to spend time with her best friend while eating. Was it that difficult or insane?

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Nadeshiko trembled but she was able to grapple to wipe her amused tears from her eyes, "It's just that it's very cute of you."

"Well, you better pay for the dangos, or I shall bring forth your mother." The small petite girl threatens darkly as an anglerfish's nights in the depths.

"You wouldn't." Nadeshiko gasped and yet somehow maintain his calm tone under control; he knew how well the two of them get along…and it wasn't good [for him], "And just because of a dango?"

"Uh-huh." Rima nodded.

The cross dresser stared straight down to the girl's pensive honey eyes, finding it obscure how sensitive the pelican girl was about it that he tried not to laugh again. If he did, oh he couldn't imagine what his haha would do to him this time. Lucky for him, though, such action was replaced but not easily with a sigh, "Alright, alright, Rima-chan, I'll be good."-Sparkly diamonds flickers around the actor like the stars in the milky way-"See, Rima-chan."

Rima uncrossed her arms to take hold his and with a smile, "Okay Naddy, let's go already."

_Good grief, _Nadeshiko thought to herself with a silent sigh.

* * *

It was already an hour by the time Nadeshiko and Rima decided to walk back home. The dark haired of the two couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed spending time with the girl. It was bubbly fuzz for him but very cozy.

"Naddy…" Rima softly said.

"Yeah, Rima?" Nagihiko said, "Uh, yes, Rima-chan?"

The cross dresser sweated, hoping his friend was oblivious to have heard of his other voice—Nagihiko. He bit his lower lip.

From the way her sudden stoic expression, he couldn't fathom what she was thinking or even he had stopped breathing.

"Naddy, are you okay?" The blonde sounded concern this time, waving over the dedicated features of her friend, but the cross dresser hesitated to respond to her.

But he managed a mumble; however it was too soft, too weak to vibrate through the blonde's ear.

"What was it?"

"D-don't worry about me," He said in his Nadeshiko voice, "what was it that you were going to say, Rima-chan?"

Rima looked at Nadeshiko, concerned, but his hazel eyes did not only consist of brown and gold but emotions that insisted to go on. It made Rima's heart beat faster yet, she wasn't convinced.

Rima decided to went on with what she planned to ask, "Well, you know how objects live longer than we humans do? For example, our shoes." She stopped walking.

So did Nadeshiko, "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I was thinking…that…if that was the case, then I think of them as a metaphor of life."

"Is that so?" Nadeshiko's eyelid lowered as he let the blonde continue talking.

Somehow, from the angle and spot the short Mashiro was standing at, Fujisaki looked quite handsome; shaking her head embarrassed of her thoughts about her best friend, she nodded, "Well not necessary, Naddy-chan. But I think of it as it. Continuing to use shoes as an example, they start out new and people want to use them for their own interest…but over time…they become to wore out and eventually they won't become wanted…I"-Rima hard a difficult time to say what she wanted, but in her heart, she wanted to tell her-"well I worried…that I think of us as shoes…though they last long…they don't…they won't become wanted and starts to break from what they used to be."

_Is this what she had been thinking about, _Nagihiko thought to himself. He smiled and walked over to the blonde and with the help of Nadeshiko, he told the worried blonde, "Don't worry Rima, I'll always want you. I've always have. Even after it seems to end, we'll be friends. I promise."

A stream of wind played with the Sakura petals, to help the silent that was created aside from the bell crickets chirping from the distances.

Rima was glad that the sunset had fallen, for a blush creep up to her unguarded cheeks. Trying to rid of what images could happen in reality, she took Nadeshiko's hand, "Let's go. It's late already."

The male in him couldn't help but feel disappointed, but the female that lie inside of him forced him to smiled sweet in front of the dear gal, "Yes, I do need to finish that homework anyway."

* * *

The two had reached to the Mashiro residents and as Nadeshiko said his farewell to the blonde and she off of his sight, he began walking back home. Nagihiko wanted badly to emerge to the surface; however, Nadeshiko was dominating in these terms.

The night became dangerous and he knew that, but it was too late to worry about it now. It wasn't like he couldn't protect himself, Nagihiko or Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko, why haven't you been home yet?" A voice penetrated the cross dresser's thought, "Your parents would hurt you to no end if they knew you aren't at home."

"Gomensai, Chika-chan." He sweetly apologized to the house maid and friend, "I didn't mean to worry you; I was just wanted some fresh air that's all."

The maid sighed, "Come on; let's get going, before your parents get back from the theater."

"Hai, hai." Nagihiko smiled.

…

As they continued walking, the lighter haired of the two noticed how glum the express was worn on her face.

"Why so glum, Chika?" Nagihiko said in his boyish yet charming voice.

"Me? Glum? Oh, no, it's just my usual pitiful face," The teenage laughed though Nagihiko could not understand what's so funny about it, "Anyways, Nagihiko…"-That same glum expression the younger Asian has just pointed out pop back-"I don't like lairs. I know Rima wanted to take you with her, but don't forget that not only do you put yourself in danger though that's not you I really worry about; you put Rima-chan in danger too especially at night. Nagi, you know how nearly defenseless Rima is. She nearly was kidnapped, remember?"

The slender Fujisaki sighed, "She begged us not to tell her parents. I know Chika, but I can protect her you know."

"Not forever." The college student looked the other way.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She turned back with a smile planted on her this time.

He raised a brow, "What's up with that smile?"

"What, you think it's ugly?" She asked, but clearly not offended.

"Of course not," He claimed, "It's just that you hardly smile."

She looked ahead, with the smile haft way gone, "Is that so."

And when Chika notice Nagihiko no longer was looking at her way, that glum expression fell right back on her face. She looked more natural than that smile as always.

* * *

"Tadaima," Nagihiko and Chika said as they opened the door. They hadn't known a pair of people had been waiting for them at the end of the room.

Any lights that had managed had shone in the maid's eyes from earlier, had died by the second she had glance at the headmasters. Emotionless, except for one, and breathing, she tightens the grip of her fists, but she refused to allow it to take control. She just waited what the future have to offer.

On the other hand, the ignorance Nagihiko was surprised that they have come home so earlier, and even more since Chika had informed them to be else where. But that didn't surpass him to appear in the open, not in front of them anyway.

"Oh, haha, chichi, I didn't know you're home early." Nagihiko said calmly, almost dead like.

"We have to talk to you Nadeshiko," his mother said, her face expressionless, "Hoshi-san, will you excuse us?"

"Yes," She formally bowed before she silently left the Fujisakis alone to their own discussion.

When the atmosphere had collected itself to a calm point, the man, Nagihiko's father, spoke, "Son, Nadeshiko—Nagihiko, your mother and I have an important announcement to inform you. We have been thinking lately about your life—your future to be exact. Our family tree has running many generation of the traditional dancing as you can tell for your reason to be part of. As time passes by, we notice how much you've been slacking, Nagihiko. It seems something has distracted you. Everyone in the compound has notice the problem too."-The twelve-year-old was nerved where this was going, but he remained calm-"So have your mother and I."

His wife took over the next segment, "This is why we're sending you over to Europe. You haven't been concentrating as much as you have been, and this way you can receive the proper education of our ways, Nagihiko. Your father and I know how hard it is to leave your home country, but this is necessary for you to become a better dancer. But what more, it certainly must be hard to leave that girl behind."

Anger played against his eyebrows to skin, Nagihiko tried to remain calm but also fighting back in this nerving situation, "This isn't necessary, chichi, haha. I assure you that my dancing abilities are not concerning about Rima…"-He tried hard not to bite his lower lips; a habit that he has done plenty when thinking about his words-"In fact, it's a misunderstanding."

Both of his parents looked at each other with an eyebrow raised; his father was the first to respond to his child, "Is that so, Nagihiko? Will you care to elaborate this oh so 'misunderstanding'?"

"Yes, chichi, of course." Nagihiko felt little hope rising up, but he was careful to not show any signs, "You see if it had been looking like I was distracted, it was just I wasn't feeling well. But now I've gather strength to perform even better now that spring has arrived—especially the cherry blossom, chichi, haha."

"_You know, Nadeshiko; I had fun spending time with you, even if you did bump into me. What about you?" The tiny girl said with a hint that she wanted to smile, kindly and openly. The cherry blossom was urging them to continue to…_

The small fond memory had tickle the teen making him smile just a slight, a mistake that will soon to take for regret.

"That look of your eyes," His mother said softly, "I've seen that before. I recall it was when you were first with that girl."

Nagihiko didn't say anything, making her territory to continue on, "It was years ago but I can remember it as if it was yesterday. You stated at she brought you those shoes, and you brought her one. There was a look in your eyes that seem…different—just like now. Nagihiko—I"

"It was just the light from the ceiling, haha." Nagihiko explained however they felt more like excuses to cover up what he called as a 'misunderstanding', "You know how we need to fix things up in this house. It's like you said before, chichi: the house is old."

Nagihiko could feel his father staring at him as if he was another person. He had a strong urge to leave the room; however that would only make his parents more concern about this issue that he tried to be ignorance to comprehend. It was too bad that he was raised, knowing the expectations and to follow them through.

His parents looked at each other, wondering what to decide. Have they overlooked through their son or has their son just falsely claim his reasons to reasons? The long deep shots seem just gazing at one another was enough to communicate. Finally, they had concluded their final decision.

"Nagihiko," his mother began, "as thought through your reasons are we are still sending you over to Europe but late in the year. We are still making preparation for your department, so that will give you time to have your friend."

"Haha, this not concerning about her, as I've told you before." Nagihiko insisted on telling his mother, but she only shook her head.

"My son," His father broke in, with his calm look in his hazel eyes, "this is for your benefit, not ours. With this education over Europe, you will surely achieve more than—"

"Chichi, didn't you know the same feeling when you were in my place; how it was difficult to be in this tradition of ours? Surely you would remember the times when you had to cross dress and people…especially the males."-He shivered the thoughts-"I remember you stated you hated to have to cross dress when you were younger."

His father was quiet, probably thinking about his own childhood memories. Nagihiko did not dare to break a single sweat or take back his words to him. It was too late to take back what he has said or done anyway. Now, he had to convince his parents to stay was his main priority. His mother, stood next to his father, looked as though she had a hard time to keep steady. The saliva was building a lake in Nagihiko's mouth, but he was so concern of his father's next choice of words he paid no attention to it.

"I remember my childhood," he finally said but was soft that makes it more like he was telling them to himself, "and I'll admit that they weren't pleasant. At my school I had to stay away from making any male friends, because that's how my parent raised me…And when a female friend whom I thought I could call a friend, betrayed me by exposing our tradition. I was mocked and begged to move…and so we moved but just over ten years I had came back here…"

Then, his voice began to become larger once more, "But I learned something from my experience, Nagihiko. It helped me built a strong character both mental and physical, something I hope to see in you one day. I apologize if you think your attempts may seem in vain, but it is all good; we needed a conversation every now and then. We wouldn't have known each other that better if we haven't. If you excuse us, your mother and I will be in the practice room."

And that was that. His father leaving, with his mother following right behind him left just like that and Nagihiko didn't have a chance to debate back with his reasons. But it didn't mean he was going to end it so.

"But chichi, I—"

His father smiled by the slight, interrupting his persistent son, "It's late already hasn't it, my son; you haven't finish your homework yet haven't you?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I apologize that I took a while to update. I'm going to update this weekend, hopefully. Well, I'm going to let this be a fanfic to kill time for all the bored readers that are waiting for their favorite fanfics to come up. I also apologize if I bored anybody by the long description. Well, that's just the way how I write. My lasts Shugo Chara fanfics were not my usual style of length if you had seen them. I appreciate on how to improve my writing or help of any grammar mistakes, so feel free to give any if you could. Also feel free to tell me what you think. Was it good, okay, or crappy? Why or why not? (I sound like a test or homework question.)**

**(1) The Japanese bell cricket, in Japanese the Suzumushi that come in the summer. They're known for their songs that they play. **

**(2) Dangos are Japanese's dumpling that is often served with green tea. And they are eaten all year around, but they have their own varieties traditionally for each season. **

**I hope I don't sound like a know-it-all. These are just the information I researched at Google. **


	3. A Little Magic

**(A/N: The fanfic rate has changed to T for reasons in this chapter)**

**

* * *

**

Friday night was slowly creeping up, lurking people to hang out to do what they wanted. However, there were still many people to be working hard in these days.

Months had passed, seasons had changed, faster than one person, a Fujisaki to be exact, wished. There wasn't much time, and he knew he had not changed two people's mind. He tried to prove them by his dancing to be improving, but they notice little errors each time he tried. He had skilled and well experience dancers to claim of his skills, but the two answered with, "He'll be even better if he to be taking classes in Europe." He tried to use hypnosis on them, but they got themselves out of the spell by mistake (long story). And every other tricks he had had gone in vain.

And then there was one person the Fujisaki worried. She was the one and truly person he didn't want to break in sadness. Each time he met the blonde, distress bottle up. It wanted to break him, chock him to be beat. But the main thing that troubled him was a voice telling him to reveal her to the truth. What if she'll hate him for deceiving her all this time? What if she'll be awkward if she knows the truth? Will it change for the worse or for the better? But a voice inside him reminded him that he had to do something before he was forced to go.

"Nadeshiko," a certain someone called.

"Oh, Amu-chan what is it?" He sweetly asked his best friend. He can tell how tired his friend was, being huffing from the other side of the school.

"School's over now and Rima was picked by her parents for something important she says, so I wanted to walk with you. It is alright?" The popular pink haired friend asked.

He continued to smile, "It's fine by me. But don't you want to walk with Tadase-kun?"

The girl's face was pink as her outrageous hair, "Ah, he has to talk to Ikuto-kun. He says it's about an important discussion. He said it will take a while that he didn't want me to wait."-She blushed deeper hinting there was more behind them-"Well anyways, let's get going."

"Alright," he giggled; he wanted to continue to tease his shy friend but he knew better to stop embarrassing the poor dear for long, "but let me get something in my desk first."

"Okay, let me go with you." Amu insists feeling more control to her; Nadeshiko had no problem.

The day was already gone by, and most of the students and teachers had already left. Amu and Nadeshiko were pretty much left inside the buildings besides a few teachers and custodians that handle taking care of the more difficult terms for students to be left to.

Amu looked in awe, "Look outside, Nadeshiko. Snow."

He looked pass Amu and out of what came from the window. She was right. Trillions of crafted frozen fragile droplets were mingling with one another in the winter's white clouded sky. It was much like the cherry blossoms that danced in the spring's vast stage. However, unlike the petals, they were harsher and colder, like they were looking for something hard as they hover down at the bottom. They seemed to be trying to oppose the wind, yet many struggle and to weak to even scream in plain defeat. Nagihiko gazed; it seemed as souls were living within. They reminded him the winter before Rima's arrival. It shot chills to the cross dresser just thinking about it.

"Pretty isn't it?" Amu smiled.

Nadeshiko nodded silently. They continued walking in the quiet. It was clear to Amu that something was bothering her perfectionist friend. It wasn't something Nadeshiko usual would be this sulky too.

"Something's wrong, Nadeshiko?" Amu asked out of the blue.

"Eh," He looked at her way, "What's make you think that, Amu-chan?"

"Well, you aren't this silent, especially this sulky too. I can see it in your eyes." Amu looked right in his eye. Her honey eyes was much like Rima's—pensive. Except that they weren't so fearful. They wanted to be heard.

Nadeshiko urged him to plant the usual smile, quickly and honest as well gave him lines to say something he wouldn't usually say, "If you think something's bothering me, do you have any theory what it could be, Amu-chan?"

"Eh," she uncertain, but she did have one in her mind, "well, I remember when I was at your house one summer, you were trying to convince your parents something at your concert of your tradition thing your family has. I remembered how troubled you looked. But it wasn't the only time you made that look. Is it family issues?"

_For once, a dense girl like Amu finally was able to catch on to something; _Nagihiko smirked inside, however certain sadness came to mind. He wanted to frown.

But he didn't do anything but walking.

"So it is that?" Amu guesses that she was right, but she wasn't happy about being so, "What's going on, Nadeshiko? Is there anything I can do? Please tell me?"

"There isn't any anything going wrong Amu-chan," He suddenly defending from something he didn't stand for, even knowing she didn't like that tone of his. But he didn't dare to look her at the eye. Still even then, he could tell that puppy dog pout was steaming around the corner. He wonders why he had to have friends that make one mean puppy dog face.

Though his indulgence crippled Amu's patience, her endurance was dying. _Why is she being so indifferent about it now_, Amu thought.

"Nadeshiko, please tell me!" Amu snapped at the cold persistent teen though she didn't mean to; it just came out that way along with her emotion not helping, "I've always told you about my troubles when you asked me. I felt guilty about only thinking about myself by dumping them on you, yet you told me 'that's what friends are'. So tell me, what is that you have problems with? I want to help to you, Nadeshiko. I swear I'll tie you up if I have to. Harboring negative emotions will only keep you depress."

Despite Amu's threats, he wouldn't mind if she would tie him up. In fact, he wished she would dare to. That way he could stay here where he belongs.

"Amu…" Nadeshiko said feeling guilty.

**SPLOP. ** A cold touch slapped against the teen's face. As he wiped off the substance, he realized it was a raging ball of snow had bitten the fresh of his bare skin. He didn't understand what was going on. They were still inside the building, how could there be snow?

He stared at his pink haired friend for an explanation; she was staring at him back. She had no evidence of doing it; she was even hit too and just as shocked as him.

"I got the both of you good!" Cried from a certain voice, "You should have seen the look on your face it was hilarious!"

Out came from the chirping baby. A girl that acted like the way she looks. A peace sign formed in the familiar intruder's right hand, however, she was laughing like crazy. She was clearly having fun messing the two around.

The other two stared at the childish fifth grader for a while until it shifted her to make a ruckus even louder. She was laughing so hard, she lost strength to stand, falling hard on the floor, and then started to laugh at her pain. Nadeshiko looked at Amu who looked like she was shivering. But instead, it was the struggle to fight back her amusement which wasn't hard to see who was winning.

Innocent laughter echoed in the nearly empty halls. Amu and Yaya was laughing so hard, their faces glowed bright red. Nadeshiko stared at them blankly watching them ached in their outburst.

A twitch flapped in the only solemn teen's lip. It annoyed him to take over, roaring for victory, he gave in. The Fujisaki joined in with the two in his own laughter. His lungs wheeze and he ached, but he didn't have any control. Once he gave in, he completely lost it.

They stayed at that way until they finally calmed themselves. Each of them looked at each other, smiling still from the funny bone.

"Oh…my…lord Yaya," Amu said in her strenuous effort to speak, "I am…so…going to get you!"

"Come and try to catch me!" The girl dared her, as she collected herself to her childish bits and began darting out of the halls as fast as she could.

Amu grabbed Nadeshiko's wrist and despite of her protests, and any amount strength the bubble gum girl had left she used it in to bring them to get closer to their mischief friend. Their breathing got heavier and heavier and the aching pain started to return, except it were their feet that that endured the blows this time. Amu had the look in her eyes that held no ruminative, just waiting her fair share of war with Yaya. Nagihiko smiled, deciding to participate. By the time they were out, they were strike against snow. Eager, they both ran where supply of snow sat.

"You can't get me!" Yaya chanted at the two. They both smirked.

As if on cue, they both ran at different direction around their opponent both armed. The twelve-year-old snickered, knowing what they were planning. Simply, she shake her head, _Tsk, tsk, I expected something better from you two. Do you guys really think surrounding me if going to work?_

They charging at all force at her thinking that she let her guard down. They paced themselves quickly as Yaya only simply waited. As they about to throw their weapons at her, she leap off the ground like a frog before doing an impressive cartwheel and a hand stand. They stared, their eyes tracing the ballerina's movement.

"See, Pepe-tan never lets me down!" Yaya mockingly shouted at them while running from the two. Amu and Nadeshiko looked at each other and with one nod; they ran off to different directions even further.

When he got the chance, Nadeshiko tagged Nagihiko to swap, finally letting him to take over the field. Pleased, he knew it would be easier to catch the rascal even if only he had something a little bit more comfortable to wear than his winter uniform. **Click, clack, click, clack…**Rhythm tapped the beat of each measure; it was music to the cross dresser's ears.

Swiftly, and silently, he ran up to the high school's highest landform: the Guardian Garden. It would be the easiest way to spot anyone, since it has the best view on the school campus. There was Yaya walking towards the school's bridge. He notices that Amu was tracing Yaya's path, he also notice that Amu was also making too many mistakes, easy to let herself be caught. He'd have to go down.

Like a lion stalking on his prey, he leveled his breathing, eyeing on the careless foe. He smirked; he knew he had it right off the bat.

She smirked; she _knew_ she had it right off the bat. She may look childish to everyone else eyes, but she knew has it going where she wanted.

The confidante airhead marched down the concrete steps, she knew one of two was following her; she dared to jump on the rails on the gate. Taking her chances, she gallops onward the rails, as if she was in her gymnastic class.

"Y-Yaya that's dangerous!" Amu scolded the negligent danseuse.

"You can't catch me, Amu-chi!" Yaya giggled at the worry wart, "That is if—oomph!"

"Yaya!" Amu screamed in dread. What has she got herself into?!

There wasn't any sound as the girl's fall—not even the sound of her landing. Panicking, Amu ran to where Yaya had fallen off. It looked as if Amu was going to cry. Her heart beat faster as she tried to force herself look over the old bridge. She wondered where Nadeshiko was. Why isn't she here? Nothing else seemed important right now except Yaya; she forced herself to look down of what have become of her. She froze.

"Yo," a certain sporty friend gave a small little wave with the damsel in distress in his arms.

Yaya sweat dropped, "Thanks for catching my fall, Kukai."

"No prob." The soccer player gave his cocky smile as he put her down, "But the way, Nadeshiko you can come out."

The bushes rustle, "I guess I couldn't fool you."

"Heading from the Guardian Garden, that's what I would do too if I were you." He shrugged, "Hey, are you feeling better Nadeshiko?"

"What?" He looked at him confused.

"Well I don't be to be noisy, but I heard you and Amu talking in the halls earlier while I had to do a task from Tsukasa. It seemed to be a bad vibe coming from you two," He ran his fingers through his messy hair; "It seemed Yaya gave you two the right medicine though. A game of skills works best when you need to free from worries. It's like you said, Amu, keeping negative emotions ain't good. I hope you're feeling better too."

Amu flinched when he mentions her name, but he was right. She did felt rather ill of continuing of her attitude towards her best friend.

"Though Nadeshiko," Kukai was now leaning towards the Fujisaki, "What's with those shoes? How come I've never seen you wear them before? They seem different from your usual clothing."

Amu and Yaya noticed this too; the shoes were the signature at the first generation of Shugo Chara which was years ago. They stopped selling after newer generation, Shugo Chara Doki and then Shugo Chara Party became a hit for a while. It couldn't be first used, a little bit of it had its history marked up on it.

"Oh this?" Nadeshiko took full control, "My mother doesn't like me wearing them in public so I wear them only when I go out camping…in the woods…and…"

"As I remember since through childhood, you haven't gone to the woods your whole life." Kukai commented; the others nodded as they recall on this memory.

"I uh…"Nadeshiko tried to cleverly think of something, but none come to mind.

"TELL US THE DARN TRUTH. IS IT SO HARD TO TALK ABOUT?" They crowed the very secretive friend of theirs. They know they have the dancer trapped, if they hadn't they would know they would have to be even more pushy.

Fortunately for them, Nadeshiko confessed about the first time he received the shoes. Yaya giggled when Rima and he first met; it was the first time she has heard of them not getting along. Amu smiled to this too; it kind of reminded her about someone else she had trouble with herself at first. Kukai, on the other hand, just simply listen to her tell her tale. He wanted to make sure he understood everything.

When he was finish, he asked, "Was it necessary to spill about something so little about it?"

"Well it seemed to be a big deal if you didn't want to share with us to begin with. Not that I get why though." Kukai pointed out.

"And your point, Kukai?"Nadeshiko crossed her arm; was it so important of them to nose in? Wait…he could have just used that excuse from the start! He felt stupid right now.

"You have family issues that concerns about Rima." Kukai stated pulling out a smoke pipe (rest assure no drugs in it; it's safe for him to use), a notepad, a pencil and a one piece glass frame over his left eye.

"Good observation," Yaya complimented the 'detective'.

"Ah, thank you Yuki-san." Kukai mimicking a serious tone, "Well, let's hear it, Fujisaki-san. We already have other pieces of the puzzle done. You may as well explain what's on your mind. We are your friends for a reason."

"I…" Nadeshiko didn't know where to start; his stubbornness was gone. He also felt rather calm than he had earlier. Well, he should at least tell them everything without giving away everything.

He told them about how his parents want to send her over to Europe so he could study for dancing and how he tried to persuade them. But they all failed, so here he was being sulky about it to them about it. When he was finish, he didn't honestly care if they thought it was stupid of him so engulf by his indulgence.

Kukai grinned, "Don't sweat; tell her the truth. She would understand, knowing that you would become even better at dancing. We're all friends that live under the same sky don't we?"

"But I'm going to miss Naddy-chan!" Yaya whined.

"Me too," Amu looked at Nadeshiko right in the eye full of sadness, "You will come back, won't you?"

Nadeshiko sadly smiled which he wonders how he can still smile when he really wanted to frown, "I can't keep promises like those, Amu."-He gripped his hand tightly, stroking it with his other hand out of habit-"But I can promise that I won't forget any of you guys…and that I won't forget the feelings I was impact becoming your friends. I promise I will write back, making sure to let you guys in. But most of all, I promise to be able to move on if you guys are able to move on and be happy."

Yaya looked like she was going to cry, hugged the poor dear to death. Amu joined in, however she was sobbing.

"Hey, hey, hey," The thirteen-year-old broke in the soap opera, "this isn't like we'll never see each other again. I know you're going to come back Nadeshiko. In fact, when you come back, let me be the one to buy you guys your favorite ice creams, my treat."

Yaya's crying turning to merely weeping, "Really?"

"Of course, I don't break my word." Kukai wrapped his arms around Yaya to form a hug. His smile didn't lie or doubt one bit. Nagihiko faintly smiled, typical Kukai.

"Anyways, isn't there a certain blonde that you should be paying a visit to?" Kukai reminded the purple haired teen.

"Of course," Nadeshiko stammered and began to leave the three, "Let's meet up the local park next week at the around same time, there's something that I would like to show you guys!"

* * *

An hour pass by the time Nagihiko reached to the Mashiro resident. He saw that there was a light from the window on the second floor. _Somebody must be inside the house, _he thought as he pressed the doorbell.  
His heart was beating faster. Despite his good friends' advices, he still felt pretty doubtful; would Rima stop talking to him? Will she blame him for leaving her? She was known to be hot and cold by everyone else. Will she do this to him next? He shook his head shamefully. Kukai was right; he shouldn't be so scared. They're all friends of course.

_Crashed! _Nagihiko looked up; something broke large enough to make to be heard from below. Nagihiko glared; something's wrong.

He ran, to the back of house to the one place it was quickest way to break in. And there, stood the intruder. The stranger was masked himself but definitely a he from the looks of it. He was holding a pistol in his hands that seemed it was ready to aim and the other with a bag, clearly stolen items.

"Shut up and put your arms up." He threatens Nadeshiko by pointing the gun at him.

Nagihiko, however, had other plans.

"I said put your damn hands up where I can see or I'll shoot bitch!" he repeated even louder and rather cocky too, "If you think somebody is going to rescue you brat, no one else is here!"-A devilish smile pressed against the wool of the mask vividly like he had the cat out of the bag; he stepped further towards Nadeshiko-"They're all at the winter festival—miles and miles away for them to hear us here, in case you didn't know, girl."

But he did know, still it didn't mean he was going to heel over to this sloppy coward, especially to someone who clearly didn't how to do something right.

He head towards the best shield to run cover for, as he hears the man running towards without hesitating to chase after him. Nagihiko took the next best thing and _**SWING**_ the darn thing once he guessed when he would pop up.

"Bitch!" he winced at the pain, covering his right eye for comfort.

Nagihiko smirked in mockery; despite being in this shitty situation, he couldn't help but wanting to make a fool of the bastard. Who was _he _to rudely go around into other people's homes?

Nagihiko, not wanting to waste anymore time, took Rima's metal bat near by him and banged it against the man's forehead making him fall.

The gun flown over the gate, to dismay much of Nagihiko's luck. Cursing, Nagihiko slammed his foot against the man's hand and the bat whacking at the other. His last hit was at the stranger's member—the one of man's most fearful moments.

"Ah crap!" He bent over, crying over the awful beating drum in that spot, "L-leave me alone, you crazy bitch!"

Nagihiko, angrily now, grabbed the man's collar and started cursing at him, "Leave you alone? Leave _**you **_alone?! And this coming from the same person going into people's homes and steal other's belongs?! Do you not comprehend of what the crap you've just did?! Or do you just don't give a damn?"

He pulled the man's mask out of anger. He wanted to give him a personal punch contacting his bare skin. But before he could, he stared at the face in disbelief.

"You…you…" He couldn't believe it. This was the same man who nearly kidnapped Rima.

But his falter was his mistake.

"Ugh," Nagihiko winced; the man had clobbered his lower right jaw. The man kicked the lower side of his ribs, but if Nagihiko had not moved a second sooner, he was sure the man would have broken his rib cage.

He grabbed Nadeshiko's hair pulled him down against the rough pavement, "Kiss the filth, you piece of shit, you go around talking like you're so might, well here's the news. This is my world, you hear…?!"

Nagihiko managed to come up a guess why he stopped. Knowing, he knew he would have frozen out of shock himself. A gun was pulled to the kidnapper's head. Maybe his own gun was being use against him. There wouldn't any other reason anyone would stop. Even a fool like him, he wasn't that stupid…well maybe. A weak chuckle escaped from Nagihiko's lips, which is a wonder considering that an awfully timing to be so lightheaded. The holder's presence seemed to be familiar but he couldn't be to sure. With him face down, he could only hope that it was a comrade or at least someone he can trust.

"Son of a bitch! Who the hell are you think you are? Let alone going to people's homes and taking their belongings. And then, attacking someone for your shit; I fucking swear that death won't console you for all I'm about to do to you!"

**BANG**

…………………………………

…………………………………

…………………………………

…………………………………

…………………………………

"So Chika, what brings you here?" Nagihiko weakly asked as he laid his back against the wall with Chika's black coat. He watched her tying the fool from the ropes she had found in the Mashiro residents. He coughed a bit.

She had shot the man in the right shoulder which was risky since it could have hit Nagihiko in a vital organ. She had nearly beaten him to pulp to the state he was knocked out. But she and he knew that if he were to die, he wouldn't get the full punishment he deserved.

"I was doing the regular chores for Baaya." She simply said, "Though she insisted that I could go to the winter festival. But if I had, what would have become of you, Nagihiko? And why were you so hesitated to finish him off? You weren't so sloppy like that before."

She looked at him, looked confused about something that was so easy to know what to do especially for someone who has been trained the Naginatajutsu, Kabuki, and even multi sports. Nagihiko looked down, like he didn't want to tell her. This annoyed the teenager.

"Nagihiko, when you're done moping in your emo corner, I'll tell you where Rima is." She's glared at the sulky cross dresser.

"You know where Rima is?" Nagihiko looked up disbelief.

She simply glared at him, though he knew what she wanted, "Okay, well, that's just the thing. It concerns about Rima. When I opened the mask, I realized that was the same person who nearly kidnapped Rima."

She mouthed the words 'no fucking way' and stared at him. He just simply nodded and continued with his story, "It's true, Chika; that was the same face I seen when taking Rima back on that frightful day. I didn't know he would come again; let alone fighting back a gun in his hands for me to discover at her home. I didn't believe that was the same person and because of that, I let my guard down. I'm not excusing myself; I know I should have been more careful. I know it should have made me madder in motivation, but I was just surprised. I won't let myself be caught up again."

When he finish, the pissed woman stared at him before giving in a savvy sigh and rubbing her forehead for repose, "She's at the park. I saw her while walking by not to long ago. I asked her what she was doing, and told me that she was feeling sick from school and wanted to get some fresh air. I asked her if she wanted to go get something to eat, but she declined. She just asked me if I could tell you that she says hi when I see you. Rima says hi."

But by the time, she turned to faced to him he was already gone; feeling a bit amused, she chuckled, "I guess I'll have to take him to downtown by myself."

* * *

The sun had almost departed from the clouded white sky. The park empty for people had gone to the winter festival—well almost empty.

A little lonely lady was sitting on the swing with her left hand rubbing against her right arm. She sighed, looking scared. Her parents were probably demented at one another; everything was going to change now. She wanted to cry; what more could happen now?

She didn't know what to do; the only thing certain was that she wants to be alone right now.

"Eek!" She let out a surprised yelp; she felt a light yet firm push from behind lifted her upward. When she looked who it was, it was Nadeshiko who fondly pushed the girl back up in the air.

"Naddy! You scared me haft to death!" Rima squealed.

"Ah gomen, gomen, Rima-chan." Nadeshiko apologized sweetly. Being out of his character, he leaped onto the swing too, while standing. This spooked Rima a bit at first, but then it quickly turned into a playful ride for the both of them. It was as if their worries melt away when a touch of sensation sparked from another.

Rima leaped off the wooden swing which caused the cross dresser to fall in trip.

Rima giggled, "That's what you get for scaring me."

"Oh yeah?" He picked up a pile of snow in his hand, "Well we'll see you kept on laughing when I get you with this."

"That is if you can get me!" Rima stick out her tongue and ran for it.

The chase began; and this time Nadeshiko was going to win.

He followed the blonde's path; making sure he didn't lose sight of the sassy girl. **Click, clack, click, clack…**Rhythm tapped the beat of each measure; it was music to the cross dresser's ears. He hummed, unevenly though since of the lack of breath became harder and harder to catch. The tempo increased so as his excitement.

He smirked, as he watched the girl finally running out of fuel. He knew she wasn't the fastest runner ever, and he even bet that she cursed for her small structure. Taking this to his advantages, he tackled her. He struggled though; she wasn't someone to give up so easily. But he was _stronger_.

She tried wiggled out of his arms, and he only responded with a stronger grip. She tried to stomp his feet, but he didn't seem to be affect. She tried to push her weight against his; but he only spins her around off of the ground teasingly. She growled; he laughed.

"I still refuse to give up." She declared with a glare.

"Too bad you will lose anyway." He remarked as he started to embark.

"Where are you taking me?" Rima pouted, as she lies almost still. She was still trying to recollect her breath from running so much.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." He simply said.

Rima started to calm herself when she heard this, "About what?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"And that is?"

"When we get there."

"Oh, Naddy, that's not what I'm talking about! I meant about we where are we going!" Rima said frustrated. Sometimes, she wonders how her friend could be so graceful and sweet one moment and than the next so assertive and vague the next. And if they weren't enough, all those dance classes that make her strong; the darn girl [well actually boy] isn't having one bit of trouble of carrying her. As if she was strong as a boy **(A/N: I'm not sexist, just trying to get Rima get to the point)**.

"Ah, we're here." He exclaimed, taking her back to the ground. Rima looked up, surprised that they arrived sooner than she expected.

It was an abandon temple that was covered with a thick blanket of snow. It's a wonder how it was setup with no footsteps being shown. An old non-electric light pole stood looked like it was newly lit. The temple's lanterns also looked like they were newly lit too. Their lights reflected through the snowflakes illumining several cheerful colors.

Rima's jaw dropped; it was the most beautiful scene she had ever witness. It was awing striking even more than the Sakura petals in the spring which she didn't want to admit. The cold air began to bite Rima's smooth soft fresh. She could also see her breath disappearing from the human sight. Looking from her clothing, she had wished had worn something warmer than her school uniform. But she didn't want to worry the dancer of her being cold, so for that very reason, she is able to suck it up. She smiled sadly, as she had just reminded herself about her distance between Nadeshiko.

For months Nadeshiko had been acting weird around her. She had wonder what was going on, but never took full action, because it would seem she had been herself and things went on as always. But now, she couldn't pretend anymore.

"Naddy, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Rima asked.

"Here you look cold. Let me put this on you." Nadeshiko warped the woolen coat around Rima's shoulders. The blonde's cheek turned light pinkish.

"You said you wanted to tell me about something." Rima repeated firmly.

The taller teen sighed, "Promise me that you won't be mad."

"I can't promise what I don't know."

"Rima-chan…" Nadeshiko gave her friend a look.

"Okay, I promise." Rima said light heartedly, adjusting to the coat. It was quite rather big for her, but she can't deny that is was comfy.

At first he was hesitated to say it, but the girl pushed him to spill it out. He gave her another look, except it was a sad kind of look. His face all pale, yet his cheeks so rosy from the cold. Rima wanted to punch him for being so wishy-washy.

"Nadeshiko, what in lord's name is wrong?" Rima laconic scowled.

"Rima, you know how close we've always been? And that I've told you that I'll always want you no matter what back at the spring?" Nadeshiko asked dragging from his main issue.

"What about it?" She asked recalling her thoughts to that cheerful night.

"Well, I just want to tell you, no matter what—I"

"Get to the point." Rima, being impatience, poked Nadeshiko's arm. Out of everyone in the gang, Rima was the only one who hates the long speeches. He didn't know if he should laugh at this or be afraid to continue. But then he remembered what Kukai told him.

He sighed again before he started. He told her about the whole thing. How his parents wanted him to go to Europe to practice his dancing and when he was leaving. But the only thing he didn't mention was the reason behind it and the truth he was too afraid to tell to her.

When he was done, he trembled what Rima's expression might be. But what has done, is done. Now, he wanted to hug her and console her in so many ways—holding her and never letting her go; forgetting what the big reality was and what was a wonderland dream. Rima is both to him. She made him realize how scared he was to lose her, and yet make him fall all over her again. It's a tale that no one else could see or feel if they couldn't step into his shoes.

Still shaking, he risked to look over. Her face was empty—meaning that no emotion that he can hinted to what she's thinking—just a blank look that could mean anything. He figured this was going to happen; still he didn't like it. It made the tension deepen. He bit his lower lip, foolishly waiting what she'll do or say next.

In delivery, she smiled sweetly much like to Nadeshiko's and said, "Make sure you do your best to improve your dancing, Naddy-chan. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful dancer by the time we meet again. But just be sure you come back as soon as you can, I don't think I can stand it being here without you."

The spell binding tears brimmed in the Fujisaki's eyes without will or thought upon doing so as they crashed in another. _It hurts, _he thought, tears streaming down, _why didn't she asked me to stay; and then I would have stayed with her, run from my parents, Chika, everyone else if I must. _

Rima's sugar coated smile rubbed against a bittersweet taste; with one finger she wiped the tears from his face, "Please don't cry, Naddy-chan; as beautiful as you are crying, you're even more handsome with your smile and your dorky smirk too..."

The painful look Nadeshiko had, Rima wanted to make it all better again. Her hands wanted to run through his long silky and it did. This surprised Nadeshiko but it wasn't the biggest thing he was concern with.

Her sleeves fell back a bit, allowing him to see something that shouldn't be there. Bandages warped around her wrist, which seemed to that critical.

Without a waver, he draws her wrist to him, "Rima, what happen with your wrist?"

"Oh," Rima was taken back, "I was being stupid. I was helping students carrying stuff, and I tripped and dropped the boxes full of glass and vases. I was reckless and picked it up without gloves. I cut myself by mistake. I went to the nurse and she took care of it. No biggie."

"You idiot!" Nadeshiko quickly changed moods, "It could have cut through your bloodstream! How could you be so careless?!"

"I know, I know; I was stupid. Let's drop it before it gets out of hand, Nadeshiko. We both had a long day." Rima sighed. She didn't want to hear him talk anymore. She didn't want to see that sad face anymore. She didn't want to continue bottling up something she'll regret.

"Rima—" Nadeshiko tried to continue but she stopped him.

Rima kissed him, letting all her sick thoughts about her dear precious friend right on and over him. She did struggle to keep him where she wanted him, but it wasn't long until she had him right under her spell.

* * *

**A/N: Well, let's see here...it started out calm, then drama came, then a light hearted moment, a killer moment, then a back to a light hearted moment, then a drama moment to fluffness? Meh, I apologize if it looks rushed. I didn't want to delay any longer than I had. Well, here's a heads up. This is pretty much the most fluffies(if you can call it that) moment it's going to have, after that, it's focusing more in story telling. Now that you guys know that, I'm pretty sure that many of you might want to stop reading. And just to be clear, no they aren't to go anything further than a kiss. Rima thinks it's sick for kissing a girl, but little does she know...**

**Anyways I forgot to say this in the last chapter so I'm going to do it here.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF I DID, MANY MANY THINGS WOULD HAVE CHANGED!**


	4. The Magic, the Fool, the Comfort

All thoughts at once in my odd mind, I still couldn't believe what I am doing her—my best friend, the one that I grew to treasure for always. It was no lie that I had harbor sick intentions on her as I am right now. She was so sad, afraid to leave me as I am scared to lose her. But if it's only me that is stopping her from her dreams, what right do I have to be the wall of her chance.

Despite this being my first time to ever kiss anyone, I was getting use to match my lips over Nadeshiko's. I didn't want to continue having to listen to this useless sadness, and if she had to leave, at least I could give her a kiss as good luck. Though I admit that I am sick, and I felt guilty about it so. But it was guilty pleasure that made me go through it.

But I didn't pay too much on that at the moment any longer; I can only continuously think of her lips, her very cold soft lips, if I do say so myself. Yet it was heaven as all the dreams I had thought of. Creepy, I will also admit, but don't judge me by this action. Nadeshiko was also kissing me back just as longing and dangerously as I am. Is less atrocious now that you know that she given me feedback?

I wiped off her bangs to the side, coiling my arms around her as she took her hand to lift my jaw upward. It was a tight intense lock, something that kids of our age shouldn't be doing, but I didn't care. The kiss was probably the only thing that I really want.

I grew to become disappointed when we broke apart the kiss, but I kept my composure together as soon as I caught a glimpse Nadeshiko's reddish angelic face out on of the stage of shock and sadness tangled all together. Oh, how badly I wanted to wipe that sad look.

"Will you please stop being so sad," I said in my infamous tone; however it went away pretty quickly, "if it's just me that's stopping you to go, then go. I'm not important."-I quickly gave her a peck on the lips, since I couldn't help myself-"You love to dance, don't you? Well, it's an opportunity that doesn't happen for others often, Naddy."

"Rima…" Nadeshiko was so teary with that sad look in her hazel eyes. I twitched; when I think about it, I wonder how many times has she practice looking so adorable; I can only imagine if she had rehearsal this with Tadase and Amu when I'm not here. I shook off that irrelevant question.

Being stubborn as I am, I refused to be fall for it. I crushed her with my hug, muttering to her a piece of my mind. I didn't need to see to know that she had a smiling to see my habit of clinging to her like the baby I was; I guess I couldn't keep being the person to comfort. Her hand rubbed against my back, and made my shoulder to rest her head. She rocked me in the cold ground.

It was quite again for some awfully amount, but Nadeshiko started back off what she left unsaid

"Rima…I…" Nadeshiko weakly said; she was cold, something that made me quite guilty of.

I broke her grip off of me, "Here, take the coat; I forgot that you barely have your uniform on, Naddy."-I tried to warp it around her shoulder, however she was quite a struggle to wear the darn thing, "Wear it, you're colder than me."

"You get cold easier Rima," she argues, "Plus, you'll get sick."

"But I collected the warmth, so I'll be fine," I insisted though we knew that weren't going to stop arguing unless something else interferes "_You _are the one who'll get sick if you don't get something warm to wear."

"Rima as your friend—"

"No 'as your friend'. You're going to wear it!" I interrupted; I already knew she didn't like the tone of my sassy attitude.

I felt her arms pulling me towards her, causing me to fight back. I growled, and she was shivering, only making me more stubborn. I was so focus on forcing the tenacious brunette to wear the damn coat; I hardly paid to a mind when the back of my head hit hard on the cold snow. I winced, but I wasn't going to show it. Apparently though, being the so easy guilty friend, she gasped, "Rima, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

I weakly laughed, "Naw, you didn't hurt me—it only hurts me if you don't take care of yourself."

I would have got up now, but she was pinning me down. And I would say something too, but I kind of liked this way, well, maybe except if I pinned her down myself.

"Rima, you're one to talk." She sighed, "You aren't use to the cold weather like I do."

I pouted slightly annoyed by her comment, "You're shivering, Naddy—how is _that _being use to the infected cold?"

"I'm not cold," Nadeshiko insisted; I just rolled my eyes, "in fact, it was your surprise kiss that had send chills down my spine. I'm just didn't expect that, that's all."

I was amused by this statement; smirking, I leaned closer to her the best I could, "Would you like another recap of that, Na-ddy-chan?"

But before I could grant it with or without her approval, squirrels had shoved piles of snow over our heads. I could swear that they were laughing and teasing us. I stick my tongue at them, while being a Fujisaki as always, she was easily angered by this. Too bad for her, I think, something or some_one _else came on us.

"Nadeshiko? Rima?" A voice we both knew belonged to. To this, we calmed down.

There was Tadase and Ikuto stood behind of us. They looked at us surprised, but it faded away with it being replaced with a strong stretch of curiosity.

"What brings you here?" The cat dug his hands deep in the pockets, sounding slightly bored despite he looked just as curious of our encounter.

"I could the same with you." I remarked at the teenager with a deep frown.

He simply shrugged, "Blonde and I had to help my sis with stuff, anyways, what are you guys doing here as I repeat myself."

It doesn't make sense to _why _they're here, but whatever. I pushed some snow out of my hair, and let Nadeshiko helping my stand back up.

Before I could say anything, Naddy beat me to it, "The temple has a beautiful sight; we didn't want to miss it on a fine day. Plus no one could ruin the view."

It was true, but I was hardly thinking about that by now though. My thoughts were honestly still on Nadeshiko, but what can a girl do. Sometimes, our desires are weird.

"With you wearing nothing a school uniform, I don't think so kid." Ikuto walked over our way, as well as Tadase. Funny, the only time he ever worried was for his sister. He and I, well, our relationship didn't really go all that deep.

The prince agreed with that neko, "You guys are going to get frostbite if you guys don't get somewhere warm—it's below twenty degrees in this late hour."

It was late already? I wonder what took up more time—Nadeshiko and me playing a snowball fight or the kiss. I'm pretty sure you guys are pretty tired of me thinking like a creep. I say blame the author for all I care; I just to be with Nadeshiko and not with those sneezeballs—but I don't have nothing personal against them. They were…just annoying me in the wrong time and place.

"Don't worry about me," There goes Nadeshiko showing her sugary Fujisaki smile in plain view, "It's Rima that needs to be look after for, since she gets easily sick."

I hissed softly. In the worst of time for me to prove her point, I sneezed…quite loudly. I rubbed my reddish nose, wanting to tackle her right there for being a miss-know-it-all. Ikuto and Tadase were trying to keep themselves from letting a chuckle out.

"See."

"Hmmmmmmm," The guys looked at me weirdly. I wanted to slap them in the face for they were looking at me with an uncanny smile.

Though I knew what's coming at me; I backed up from them, "I know what you're going to do; I can walk for myself."-I ran from them; I rather walk a thousand miles on my own two feet than having to humiliate myself by being carried by a perverted neko and a timid prince but then the times Nadeshiko can easily sweep me off the ground was just as bad-"Stay back, I say!"

It was too bad that they had longer legs than me. I pouted to this. Of course, Ikuto just smirked, and Tadase simply gave a weak smile.

Being capture against my will, I can relate to Princess Peach being easily kidnap. It sucks to have to be the damsel, but I wouldn't really consider myself to call that. I was wiggling for an escape, but they were pretty much like Nadeshiko—only that their grips were much tighter and painful. I quickly gave up, knowing that it was hard enough trying to get away with one person.

I noticed that Tadase had a wrist watch. It was pass midnight; the fourteenth gone and the fifteenth here. I yawned; I might as well get some sleep.

* * *

By the time I was up, I had realized that I was in the presence in a room. I wasn't familiar where exactly where I was, but I wasn't going to stay ignorant by lying around here. When I took note of the style of the room, I had realized this was a college room—just a plain looking one, nothing out of the ordinary.

Even more, the only two people I knew who are attending to college was Ikuto and Chika. Chika was out; she's a housemaid for the Fujisakis'. And I remembered that fuzz ball mention that females weren't allow to step foot on guy's territory. But knowing him, he is darn sneaky like a black cat.

Quietly, I looked through the person's personal belongings to see just long enough to know whose room I was staying. I found a photo album which was enough for me to guess she was a Hinamori named Dia. And apparently, like Amu, she has a darn right girly atmosphere to it.

Noisy, I flipped through the pages, making myself home to look through these cheery collected memories. There were relatives and people that I recognize a little in the scenes and some that I never knew of before. Of course, I easily spotted Amu in each picture taken. How could I forget one of my best friends?

Surprisingly, I found a picture a little Nadeshiko embarrassingly failed to hide from the camera at a clean looking beach in the background. Amu and Tadase were there, and so were Kukai, Yaya, Ikuto, and Utau in the scene, playing in the salty water (well except Ikuto) from a far--all way before I came along. Honestly, I did felt out, but it's not like I can't control reality or time. Still I giggled to myself; Nadeshiko looked so camera shy, but at least she grew some spunk even if she does have her moment of extreme long sappy speeches that makes me insane every time.

The second time I glanced to get a closer look, I realized that out of everyone else, she was the only one not dressed in bathing suit. Instead, she covered herself in a simple lily-white gown with neatly stitched red, yellow, and green threads to make out of a flower.

The tips of my fingers traced Nadeshiko's face. Now that I think about it, of all the times in swimming class, Nadeshiko was always the only person to drop out, which was funny, since she is such a perfectionist. I had never thought about asking her, and it kind of me made wish that I had asked her when the timing was right, but I can always ask her. At least until she leaves or in letters.

"I see you're up." A calm soothing voice said.

"And I'm guessing your Dia?"I looked up at the figure.

The woman has a tanned peachy skin tone, matching her uncommon long orange hair that reached to the mid-way section of her back. She had very light features, excluding her dark dazzlingly orange eyes. Crap, she didn't look anything like Amu, but she definitely does have one thing similar about her younger relative that I can instantly tell they were related. They are both GODDAMN shining with sparkles. I mean, she was pouring out an aura pack of bright light to the point I had instantly freaked the hell out of me. I think I can draw a theory of exactly who is responsible for influencing all the sparkle producing friends of mine.

"Nice to meet you, Rima-chan," She smiled oh so brightly, "My cousin, who you would know as Amu, told so much of you. I wanted to meet you so much, but I was very busy in college."

"Really," I said, pretending to be curious; I would be rude of me to sound bored, "What profession are you studying for?"

"To be a doctor," She smiled sugary, and unlike Nadeshiko's, hers looked so real, "I've always dreamt about helping people as much as I can."

"Is that so?" I asked her; she nodded happily like a little ditzy girl without a care in the world.

"It isn't easy, but you got to remember that you got to keep your head up."

I nodded in agreement; life isn't all easy or pretty, and if you didn't know that then you must be given all that you wanted. However, I doubt that myself.

"But enough of that," She was pulling something from her back pocket, "Here take this."

It was a card—a very processional one. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just anytime that you need to call me for any medical care," She explained, "Amu and the others told me that you have tight medical conditions. Don't be afraid to come by. I'm more than happy to help out."

"Thanks," I took the card; though I wasn't sure if I ever need to go there, but eh, who knows; I was always one whose luck shifted too much, "By the way, Dia, how did I end up here? Did Ikuto and Tadase just plainly leave me here?"

And if they did, why didn't Nadeshiko do anything about it! How _rude_, I thought. I'll go punch them in the face if so.

She looked unease when I said this; another eyebrow to rise up a high, like it was visible in my eyes, the rays of spark dimmer around her. I decided that she didn't ameliorate without her cute honest charm; it reminded me too much of Nadeshiko, Amu, Yaya, or Tadase who has done this to me more than I can count.

She toyed her fingered after another, "About that Rima-chan, Ikuto couldn't take you in his room; he already had been punished severely for an incident."

Ikuto isn't something someone who would care about being punished…he's more of a guy to take a blame and dealt with it whether he did it or not. I opened my mouth only to not say anything, her territory to continue talking.

"I wasn't informed much, the most I know is if he gets marked up one more time; his sister won't be allowed to travel outside of Japan to further her career as a singer."

"WHAT?" I shouted quite rudely, "She didn't do anything wrong did she?"

"From what I was told, no," She solemnly said, "but I'm sure that you know Ikuto fairly enough. The only way he'd feel anything out of the thing was, if someone else he cared for was punished for it. And besides Amu, Utau is an easy target."

"Utau wouldn't let herself fall so easy." I was dead on serious; this is Tsukiyomi Utau we are talking about isn't it.

"I know," She agreed by nodding, "but that doesn't mean she's free from the rules, something you wouldn't know to begin with. Anyways, Ikuto had to pay a harsh bargain and that's all I know. I apologize for the inconvenient of my ignorance, Rima. As for Tadase, he told me that his house is beyond than just a mess."

"Tadase? His house a mess? Something must have screwed up in his home, because his family is the kingdom of neat freaks for Pete's sake." I rolled my eyes, commenting by mistake; I had not meant to slip off so mean like I just did.

_Slap!_

A sharp pain collapse across my face, the sprung on my skin that I didn't expect for someone like Dia to hit me, especially for a doctor-in-training. It was so sudden; I couldn't grasp how I should take this. Should I be mad and strike back like a foe, or should I stand here and stare like a fool?

"I'm not sorry for what I did, Rima," She claimed, clearly firmly on her ground, "I don't tolerate for such behavior or attitude, especially if you make such shallow rude comments. Look at this page and tell _yourself _what you know from it."

She turned to another page of memory down the lane, while I still stood like an idiot. It was a difficult feeling that wasn't about the physical, but the mental pain. Not the one that covers up yourself from everything else, but the one that drags you in reality. It's a tough harsh life, but I stand by what I believe then and now.

When she finally landed where she wanted, I foolishly looked what she was pointing to. Guilt formed heavily in my throat and soon spread throughout my entire body. It was agonizing to take in what my eyes couldn't look away. Date: 12/14 in this exactly year.

"It's because his grandmother…" I humble in the deepest pits I could fall into, "I didn't mean to put it off like I said, Dia."

"Yeah," She sadly nodded; her quicken angry died a quicken death, but the tone of her voice did not seem to wholly forgive me, "Yeah."

* * *

I stared up at the sign and looked back at the scrambled piece of paper Dia written for me. I sighed weakly, as I encounter the walls for the ill and the wounded.

A tight tugged beat released from my heart every second as I walked in the building. I admit; I felt quite guilty from before. That's why I want to fix them up the best I could.

"Ah, Hotori-san? She's in the eighth floor at the second to last room on the left." The lady kindly pointed out the direction.

"Thank you," I mildly smiled, and head off my way.

The thick atmosphere gave me an unpleasant feeling. Seeing how troubled the patients and even the doctors looked stress, and some to the point looked dead. But it was the love ones or at least the people who knew some of them that stricken me down into the pits—each look of sadness, emptiness, pity, anger and even a disgusting foul look of greed. It just…it… it's a disturbing feeling that urged me to get out.

Shaking my nervousness, I hurried myself to the elevator to click on the 3rd floor button; however someone beat me to it. Startle, I looked up.

"I'm sorry, uh, Rima?" The person was familiar; the rough hands…

"Chika," I dryly asked, "why are you here?"

She huffed, "I could ask you the same thing. Weren't you the one who said you never wanted to go to a hospital ever after an incident?"

I knew what she meant; I lowered my head then lowly muttered, "Do you have to mention it? It was bad enough having the damn memory for the rest of my life."

Feeling quite guilty herself, she lighten up, "I'm sorry Rima; I didn't mean what it sounded like. I was just surprised to see you here. I was going to check on Hotori-san."

I looked back up, "You know Tadase's grandmother?"

"I worked for the Fujisakis at a young age, helping my mom. I would babysit Nadeshiko when she'd go over to play with Tadase and the others when they were toddlers. That was when they didn't have too many helpers. A lot of the maids quit during that time, and Baaya couldn't handle all the stress with only my mother and a few others."

"I didn't know…" I muttered; I left out once again, and she knew this too.

"Ah, Rima don't be like that. I'm just a maid who works for the Fujisaki. "

The elevator door opened, "I'm alright Chika, don't sweat; let's just go."

We went in the silently, just the two of us; we didn't talk much after that. Not that I feel uncomfortable talking to her, it was just that I didn't have much to say with her. And it didn't seem that she has much herself. Well until she proved me wrong.

"So why were you not feeling well last night? I know there was more to it than what you claim," She laid her back against the wall, back to her poise as ever.

I sighed; I wondered if she had planned to trap me. I didn't say anything much to her annoyance.

"Seriously, you and Nadeshiko could become the biggest emos in this town if you guys wanted to," She joked, but there was no light hearted tone in it, "How about if you tell me, I'll let you in on a big secret about Nadeshiko."

A secret? I rose up; what secrets could Nadeshiko hide from me?

"I mean it Rima-chan," She had her arms cross before I had glanced at her, "What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

Yeah right; she didn't know. She couldn't help out even if she did know. But as foolish as I'm going to sound, I wanted to know this 'secret' she mentions. I eagerly answered to this, but I wouldn't let it show.

"The girls in my school really annoyed me a lot, more than usual. I guess I was stressing out about it too much."

"Lair."

"Huh?" I said confused.

She pushed her long messy black hair to the back, "You're lying; Nadeshiko told me a couple of points when you lie. Your lips twitched."

Shit, I didn't know she would notice.

"Honestly Rima, what's wrong?" She said yet again, "Lying to me isn't going to work."

I sighed again. I guess it's no use.

"Nadeshiko is leaving soon; she told me." I honestly said, "I felt very sad when she told me this and even more when she told me that she doesn't know when she'll come back. But I know how much she loves to dance, so I didn't want to take that away from her. I'm her friend right? I should be supportive of her dreams. What's more, my parents are arguing about losing their jobs. They argue about it more and more each day, and it breaks my heart to try to pretend it's not real. Nadeshiko was always the one to cheer me up and make the loneliness go away. It's more than an ach in my heart, Chika."-When I felt even more discourage, I looked at the floor-"It's pitiful of me to warp a lie around my soul into believing her empty promise."

I hadn't realized that I had thrown words at her until it was too late. But she asked for it, she knows she did. I clutched my fist, and continued on somehow despite how dry my mouth is as the moment.

"I must be selfish. Wanting so much…" I licked my lips, bringing back to the memory of the kiss; the corner of my lips twitched again.

"Wanting so much that you end up doing something to burden the one you love." I was nearly finished to what I wanted to say now, "Have you ever felt that way?"

When I had asked her that, she slightly tilted her head held aloofness. Her expression was very well done detailed. Every tip, end, corner hadn't missed a spot. A very mixture of mischief, relief, warmth, and lonesome collaborated; I never knew such a look could work, let alone be so real.

"If you meant love for family and friends, yeah I have, more than I can count. But if you meant for someone you love as a lover, nah, never."-Still compositing this look, two fingers lifted her head a little at her temples-"Why? Do you have someone you love that you never thought you ever felt that way before? Perhaps…"-She dared to used a devilish tone I never heard her say before this moment-"Nadeshiko?"

She was the one who started this, and still she wasn't satisfied. I growled, but not on purposed, "I already told you what was troubling me, isn't that enough?"

"Nope," I frowned. I wanted to punch her and her sassy attitude right now; make her lose her vocal cords, "because it's more than enough."

She smiled really genuine, and hugged me like a mother would to her troubled child; boy I wonder how long since it's been—this motherly comforting, "I think…we're all selfish, Rima. And I also think it's more burdening to lie to the one you love, especially if they mean that much to you. So if you're going to lie about how you really feel, and then be prepared to take the pain you get with lying."

I laid there; the warm fuzzy feeling stirred again, but it wasn't the same with Nadeshiko. The main difference was that she wasn't the one I wanted comforting from.

I heard people muttering; I looked up, freaked out. They stared, wondering what the heck was going on. Chika easily smiled, which freaked me out even more.

"My daughter, Rima, is having emo issues. I'm just giving her my motherly comfort" A sparkle peeks off the lying teeth of hers. Another thing I never seen the damn person ever do until now.

"Don't believe her, she's a lying boar." I rolled my flashy eyes.

"See the way she's twitching right there? It means she's lying."

"I'm not." I growled.

Much to their amusement, they laughed, and rolled along their goddamn way. Chika was giggling, and ruffled my hair.

"Stop that, you're ruining my hair." I demanded, "Do you have to make fun of me?"

"Well I like you better when you're not sad. I'm sure Nadeshiko doesn't like it when you're sad, or that _you _wouldn't like it when Nadeshiko is sad, don't you?"

I thought about it; seeing Nadeshiko crying, I wanted to make it go away. A sentimental sadness chimed in; it wasn't hard to get it.

"Come on; let's hurry before the elevator door closes."

I weakly smile, and nodded. I shouldn't be the only person to be comforted.

* * *

** A/N: I was thinking about making it longer, but then it would all over the place more than this and last chapter, plus it was a good point to end it off with. I think. I'll try to make the next one much longer though. I apologize for the late update, school and whatnot. That and I'm lazy. :P **

**Actually I'm quite surprised how much the fanfic is well liked more than I thought. Sadly, about three more chapters are left, and I'm hoping my plan won't be off. I feel quite guilty for not updating my other fanfics, so I want to get finish this first and then back to them. For the rest, here's a little Omake.**

Omake:

"Hey, Nagihiko what are you going to be for Halloween?" A rather cheerful Amu perked up from the desk. It was early in the crispy fall, not too hot, not too cold. Perfect for the charas to be playing out in the nice weather.

"For Halloween?" He thought about it; the year was going so fast, he had not pay so much to the events going on.

"I think I'm going to pass."

"What, Nagi can't pass Halloween! Then he wouldn't give some candy to Yaya!" The younger Guardian exclaimed, "Yaya knows! You can dress up like a bunny princess like the time the scary looking guy was in that creep ? egg! And then Tadase could wear that waitress outfit and Kukai could wear that cheerleader outfit! Oh, all of us could cross-dress for Halloween!"

"I don't think so, Yaya." Kukai disliked the thought it again.

Nagihiko sweat drop. The idea of it was already fright as it is.

"No, the thought would be awesome, guys! Yaya will be Yoyo **(A/N: kazorashi owns the thought of the name, not me)**, Amu will be Aoi, Tadase can be Tadahiko, Kukai to Kouko, Nagihiko to his sister's name, and"-The cross dresser flinched at this; meanwhile a certain blonde walked in the nearly empty classroom-"Rima to Roi! I know, I know! We can have a Halloween cross dressing party at my place and invite everyone! That way, everyone will know how delightful it is!"

"Yaya,"

"Yes?"

"You're insane." Though Rima wasn't quite sure what the brown haired girl was blabber about in the first place, she didn't really need to be here earlier to know what's going on her mind.

"Ah, Mashiro-san," Tadase kindly smile, "We were talking what we're going to do on Halloween. Yaya suggest a cross dressing party…though not to my liking…"

The blonde shivered to past memories of Nagihiko and his scary side.

"What," She plainly said, "aren't we too old for this? Well maybe not for Yaya."

"Come on Rima-chan," Amu smiled, "It'll be fun."

"W-well if Amu is going it too, then I don't mind." The shortie stammered.

The guys sighed, 'god no'; Yaya gave an evil smile, scaring them even more.

"_Don't worry, it won't hurt. Yaya promise~_"

End of Omake

**A/N: Well, I don't own anything, well except myself.**


	5. Underestimating a Bit, Are We?

"I still can't believe that you claimed to be my mother," I grumble. If someone believed what that woman said, I'd bang my head against the wall (which I will but not in this building). I mean honestly; we look nothing alike: my shinny long curly hair that I spend a really great amount of time to clean; her dull long _straight_ hair that she only put in efforts for five minutes (which reminds me that I should ask the Fujisakis' what shampoo they use). I have honey eyes; she has brown eyes. I have small hands; she has big hands as well as our feet goes. I'm a shrimp; she's a boar, and apparently she's shown to have really strong fingernails when she pulled me up...see what I mean? NOTHING ALIKE.

"Well I admit it was rash of me to do so," She calmly fumbled, "but it felt so natural, don't you think? If I hadn't explained it to them, I'd probably be accused to be some pervert like Ikuto…"

"Well, I guess." I thought about; the times Ikuto have been the closest thing to a pervert is with Amu. I know we've at least called him a pedophile at least twice—but out of the light humor. He fondly teases her but we've never gone that serious. Not likely he'll ever leave her alone with no such note.

"Did Nadeshiko give you that coat?" She said, pointing to the coat.

"Oh, Nadeshiko let me borrow it…It's yours isn't it? I'm sorry, I'll—"

I was going to take it off, but she stopped me.

"No it's fine, Rima; I'll let you borrow it longer. I don't remember you own anything owning something for this weather's harsher than usual. Anyways, there's Hotori-san's room." She smiled a quite faint one.

I nodded quietly letting my hand off of the coat, being consume of more guilt. The more that I stay here, the more I know how much fault I'd helplessly come up with to torture myself. Nadeshiko once told me how cute it was for me to be so worry; I can say the same for her! She worries too much. After a few random coughs, I took a deep breath and tried to shake off all the nerves I attached myself to before I entered the room.

"My, Hoshi-san is that you? It's been ages since I've last seen you." An old warming welcoming voice said; I knew the headmaster enough to know that her smile was much different than to the ones I've known. They were rough as a stone, but this one was much, _much _more gentle.

"Hotori-san, it's good to see you, too swell." The colleague hugged the old friend of hers, but she was quite careful not to hurt her; I smiled, knowing that friendship comes in different shapes and forms. A light weight lifted off of my chest, making it easier for me to peer for a glance at the tired but beaming woman.

As anyone would expect, she looked her age. Wrinkles run down her skin, her hair grey from root to end. Her weak hands brushed the flowers at her side. When I could a closer look, I've notice a flaw; although her smile was seamless, something about her casted a gloomily isolation.

She winked at my way, as if she had just realized she has another visitor, "Mashiro-san, it's been a long time, hasn't it? The last time we've met was back at Tadase's ninth birthday late at nine at the old park, I recall."

I smiled, seeing how precise she was. I didn't even remember this myself, "It's good to meet you again. I heard you have health troubles."

She nodded, "Ah, indeed I am. As you can see, I'm neither as young I use to be nor as healthy. An old lady like me needs a bit of sunshine. Would you care to open the window for me? The room feels so dull and lifeless."

I did, and when so, I still see the mass thick blanket of snow lying around since yesterday. I felt cold all of a sudden, even when the tender sunshine shot down on me.

I heard the other two talking while so, at first the typical things what they've done for the past time since they met, and what they plan to do in the future. I paid no mind to it, instead I was thinking about why I was here to begin with.

I was guilty for being rude at Dia's dorm especially when I was being an ignorant brat. Right.

"Ikuto…trouble…Tadase…deal…" Four words came to my mind from my ear. A sudden interest popped in me to engage into the conversation.

When I had turned around, the first thing I saw was the older woman lightly shook her head with a sad expression.

"Those old embolic coots won't leave him alone would they?" She frowned, "If I haven't been curse by this ill, I'd give them a piece of my mind."

"What happen?" I asked, perfectly on the right timing.

They looked back at me, forgetting that I wouldn't have known; but I did, even if it's just a little. Chika beat Hotori-san to explain this to little-old-me.

"Well," she said, "Ikuto got himself into trouble."-Uh-huh, something I already knew-"He was fighting back at some bastard who was picking on some student. It was a whole mess—crowds were cheering, trash thrown over the campus; this is why I don't live in dorms..."-She rolled her eyes-"Anyways, the headmaster for the universal was angry how violate Ikuto was being, for the eighth time, and gave him a punishment by giving Utau a punishment to limit her chance on the musical career. I'm surprised that they haven't given this to him sooner, but then again, he is the son of a powerful company."

"But he was protecting someone out of help!" I exclaimed, again by my sudden outbursts rudely disturbed them.

Still, having the thought of someone ignoring the fact that someone was helping someone from a bully, and that he get in trouble for it? It's ridiculous. I fear what would happen in the next five years, if nothing changes this! Horrendous!

"Rima calm down," She sighed in great amount of diligent effort that I couldn't seem to do, "Let's not forget that we're in a hospital. We don't want to bother Hotori-san or the other patient."

She dug her hands into her pockets, most likely to avoid biting her nails at the moment. I grumbled, a little frustrated that she was so calm by this.

"But…" I almost ignored her reasons, but she shushed me, firmly taking my wrist beneath our shoulders. I bit my lips, and shut my trap. This was definitely not the time I should be struggling my stubborn self out. The emotions that jumbled in my mind, refused to drown out of me, but I managed, somehow to hold it, temporary if that's the case.

"Rima," In a low voice, she said my name, "Rima, please calm down. I'm upset with this too, so is Hotori-san. But please, _please _be mindful in times like this, you're not the only one who has to go through shit. Maybe you may care—or don't, but I can tell you that people at the other rooms don't need the extra noises you're providing, especially when many of them need the rest."

Foolish, I glance at her eyes. Her brown corneas were changed to a lighter shade of brown due to the light, and the blackest pupil ran deep, somewhere…I don't know where. It last for a good amount of silence before I blinked, as she gently let go of me, knowing that it won't help anything being so tense. I knew too of course, and sighed again.

"Mashiro-san," Hotori-san said quite patiently herself, "Come here, there's something that I want to tell you."

Quietly, Chika step away from me as I did what she told me. I saw her smile that was faded as an old photograph, most of its color sucked out from the sun. She took my hand into hers, and I sadly smiled, still thinking about Chika's words. Guilt formed again, a vein in my brain pumped just thinking about it. It wouldn't end as long as I couldn't control.

"Don't go sulking because you care about someone," I just listened, clearly too easily moody right now, "it annoys me to no end that people would go down of what they believe in. Rima listen, I admit while I don't care about you bickering when you stand for what you believe in, others in this hospital don't _need _the extra pain."-She sighed when she saw my unchanged emotions-"Maybe you'll understand it one day, but not now as far as I can see."

I started to remember something about Tadase's grandmother. She wasn't one to be wishy-washy about what she thought. Such an astute woman like her, I had respect for her for all the years that I've known her at a young age, but now more for she was still straight with me even if I don't really like the facts.

I had troubles to talk, for a tight lump wobbled in my throat, but it didn't prevent me to speak not when I have business to finish, "I still don't exactly comprehend what you meant just like you've just said."-I faintly smiled, though we all know I tried too hard to even try-"But even then, I need to apologize."

"No, a want."

"Huh?" I looked up at her.

"You don't need to apologize, dear, but you want to apologize which I can't. I was never mad to begin with." She rubbed my hand very dearly. I fumbled on what, no, to be accurate on _how _she would know what I wanted to apologize.

"But you don't know what I was going to apologize for." I said; my lips bent back down.

She chucked for either my ignorance or her amusement (maybe both), "You wouldn't be here without one, would you? After all, it's almost five years, and no contact for any reason. We aren't close, so is there another reason then?"

I looked back down; she had it right.

"I'm sorry."

"No need, have you already forgotten what I've said or did you just no listen? I'm not mad." She smiled, "Anyways, I have something for you."

"You do?" I cautiously looked at her; did she expect me to come? And apparently so did Chika, since she repeated it louder than an echo. She release one her hands to reach for some paper off the table and warped my hands over them.

Of course, I looked at what she gave me. I tilted my head, unsure what she wanted me to do with it mostly because I'm just thirteen. I paused for a flash, thinking how I should say it in words.

Well maybe like this:

"What do you want me to do with it? I have not even been in middle school yet!" I exclaimed, only to make Chika groan at my stupidity, and Hotori-san pushed a few strands of hair from her face before what I hope is an explanation.

"Simple, it's unlimited, which it rare, in fact only three of a kind like this." She said, "Who knows, it may come in handy one day."

"But how—"

"I have my ways," She said, and then stopped me to return it, "No, keep it, I've been in so many different places, and so little time at being home that I don't want it. Keep it, you're a young girl—don't let it pass up."-Before I could protest, she ruffled my hair, much too similar like the others-"If you don't keep it, I'll think of it as an offensive, and then I'll never be able to rest in peace."

I gulped, before sweat dropping; I didn't need a minute sooner to think about those sharp words cutting through my flimsy conscience. I put it in my pocket.

I felt her hand again, wanting for what more she has to say, "Rima, thank you for coming, you too Hoshi-san. I appreciate it. It's nice for an old woman like me to have company, especially being in a hospital. I'm nearly at my deathbed."

"Hotori-san, please don't say that," Chika frowned, not liking the thought of it one bit, "there's so much…"

"Save it," she stopped her, however not harshly at all, "I've lived a good life, what more can I say? I don't have all day to preach about it."

Chika sadly frowned. I didn't blame her though, but we know enough to see that death will eventually aboard in all of our lives.

The last few hours we just talked, discussing back on other typical matters like what we will do after school, getting jobs and maybe find love and raise a family, planning insurance, getting kids education, and possibly having grandchildren. Hotori-san gave a few advices to Chika and me about to learn about thinking about our education first before finding someone to love and raising kids.

"When they're young, it's always good to have them get out around in healthy areas and get out there. They'll get healthy bodies, and less likely to develop any illness."-She laid back against the bed; one eyebrow lifting up and the other lowering with a slight smile-"My son was quite open in his surroundings; it's just too bad that he wasn't able to pass it on to his child. What a reckless son I have…"-She chuckled only to herself-"He even had help from his siblings and maid too to care for his child, unlike me who worked all day and night to feed them which reminds me…if you ever lose affection for your child when they're a young age, even if it's just a moment…it can change how they'll view you and maybe life. So if you have stress, don't lash it out on your child. It may seem easy to do now, but the stress will build on you, especially when if you had it hard like I had."

She lifted up her sleeve to show us a scar; I was taken back by this, "See this nasty thing? My son, Yui, was messing around with his father's sharp tools when he was around seven. He would have severally hurt himself if I hadn't come along at the right time..."-She rolled her sleeves back down after she thought we had enough-"It's a price for raising for kids, but a mother's love is endless when she endears her children."

I envied Tadase and his father and their family; they have a very loving and supportive woman who suffered many pains for them. If only my parents would listen a thing or two from her and actually learn something from it. I looked back at Chika, curious on what expression she had to this. Much to my surprise, she seemed to be very moved by it; I've could have sworn a tear was being held back. She notices my eyes scanning at her very watchful. I looked away.

She coughed, though I couldn't really tell if it was for real or not since I went back listening to Hotori-san talking though it was very near on its way to finish.

We said a few more thoughts, before saying goodbye. I smiled when Chika didn't want to leave, but I remember that she told me that she had other things to do from her schedule.

"Hotori-san," I said, standing on the edge of entrance and exit.

"What is it?" She turned her head to my side, resting on the bed.

"Your son and your whole family are lucky to have a person like you," I smiled, very happy for her, "And you're lucky to have them too, especially when someone like your grandson will visit as much as he can to be company and help tend those flowers for you: sweet, steady, and supported by roots."

* * *

"Hey Chika," I said, remembering about something.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You forgot your end of the bargain." I dully looked at her; we did make a deal after all.

"About what?" She said, acting dumb.

"Don't tell me that you—"

"No, no, I haven't forgotten, I was kidding Rima."

"Well it's not funny." I crossed my arm, however she just chuckle much to my annoyance.

"I'll show you her secret…soon."

"Soon? You're such a lair!"

"Now, now Rima, accusing me doesn't make the pacing any faster." She smiled softly, though I still wasn't use to this, "The timing is not right at the moment…"

"Then when will it?" I said, not happy about this, "Don't tell me that it's against Nadeshiko's will."

"No!" She said, louder then she should be. Though lucky for her, we were only in her car, and before you ask why I was in her car was because she insisted.

"I mean, no…." She softens up, somehow she seemed upset, "anyways, Rima, I've talked about this with Nadeshiko before, so that's why…but enough of that—"

"No 'not enough of that'," I interrupt her, "you made a deal."

"I said, 'I'll let you in on a big secret about Nadeshiko', but it doesn't mean right after. Which means it could be anytime in the future. But don't worry, it won't be long." She said, as she paid attention to the road now, "It's just…everything's been shifted at the wrong time these days. "

"How?" I edged her on.

"I wish I can explain it…" She muttered, "But I suck at it. Are you hungry? We could get you something to eat back at the Fujisaki compound."

I sighed, "Dia already got me breakfast earlier."

"Dia?" Of course she wouldn't have known that I was there, "You were with Dia? I didn't even know that you knew her."

"Yeah," I look at the window, "Ikuto and Tadase dropped me there during my unconscious last night. That was my first time meeting her."

"You were unconscious?" She sounded even more confused and maybe a little worried than she should be.

"Sleeping," I restated, "I was sleeping when they were annoying me with I was kis—playing tag with Nadeshiko."

She let out a soft laugh, "You guys are getting old to play tag, don't you think?"

"But didn't you say that no one's too old for games?" I reminded her.

"Well, yeah…" She sounded a little defeated, "Damn it, traffic…"

"It's mostly because of the snow," I exclaimed.

"I know that Rima…" She sighed.

"It always seems the road gets busier and busier…" I softly said, but then something hit me, "hey, Chika, can you drop me at my house? Don't worry, I have my key."

"Uh…I can't do that." She sounded nervous much to my surprise.

"And why not?" I said kind of mad that she refuses to.

"Well, I just can't not yet, okay? Besides, I'll be late to my practice." She hasn't left one glance from the road, but I could see the fear in her eyes, like something happen…

"Did you commit murder?" I said.

"No, of course not!" She insisted, but something was odd about her, "Anyways, you said Nadeshiko was with you yesterday?"

"Don't you dare change the topic." I commanded.

"Me change the topic?" She said, backing up from what I said I guess, "Rima, you brought it up."

I sighed, "Just tell me why you won't let me get back to my house? If you can't, I'll just walk there."

"Rima, I'm not going to let you walk there." She firmly said, "If you do, your parents are never going to let you hear the end of it when they find this out."

"My parents…" I realized; I couldn't believe that I forgot telling my parents, "Chika do you have a phone? I need to—"

"Don't worry; I called your parents while you went to the ladies room. I figured that you haven't been to your house yet." She went back to being calm, "They were mad, to be honest; but they calmed down when I explained them what was going on."

I laid my back against the fabric; I couldn't take any more of this.

"I've also asked your parents to let you sleepover at Nadeshiko's house; they said yes and will bring your stuff over. You can make it the best of it before she leaves."

I saw that natural frown of hers and reflected with mine; it was then her motives were less vague. I didn't say anymore, instead stared at the window. Silence went by.

* * *

I spent the rest of that week with Nadeshiko. I admit at first it was awkward, because I thought about the kiss I had pushed against her. But then, it flow right back as if it never happens…almost. I couldn't stop blushing when she helped putting zippers at the back some of my clothing had or the time I was done taking a bath and wore nothing except a towel. And I was sure that she was blushing. It made me all nervous now. I found it ironic; what had happen to my other self that was so…so…pushy?

I would never be so sure, or at least right now. I sat right down, feeling quite sick in this cold weather. I looked at my wrist, tracing down the scar I couldn't remember what had happen to it.

"Rima-chan, hurry up, Amu and the others are waiting for us." Nadeshiko teasingly said, about how hard I'm trying to fix up my hair.

"I will, I will." I told her, trying to push my foot in the sock while also trying to eat a piece of bread. It would have been almost too perfect cliché anime and manga if I was trying to get to school.

Rolling her eyes, she dragged me against me will…AGAIN. What am I, doll for their bidding?

She laughed at me, "Aw, Rima-chan, don't be like that."

"Whatever…"

She had put me down once we've reached outside. Amu and everyone else was waiting just as Nadeshiko said. Yaya was the only one showing impatience.

"Aw, what took Rima-chan and Naddy-chan so long?" Yaya exclaimed, "Yaya has been waiting too long."

"Don't worry, Yaya, Rima's done." Nadeshiko smiled, but knowing Yaya, she still complained about it until something came up…oh I don't know maybe—

"Oh candy!" She took the candy bar from me that was in the coat, the same one Nadeshiko let me borrowed, a moment ago.

Kukai sweat drop. Like an older brother, he looked worried for once or at least for me, "Yaya, the more you eat sugar the higher the risk you'll get high blood pressure."

"Don't worry about Yaya," She munched on whatever was edible was left of the candy bar in her hands, "Yaya will be fine."

I can agree on Kukai's expression; I'm not so confident on her confidence. She won't live long if she keeps it up.

The rest of the way, we had taken the long road. Nadeshiko wanted to show the others about something; I wasn't so sure. We had took our time while getting there though. My feet were really starting to be hurt, but I'm no wuss in admitting it. Though if I had known we were going to walk this much, I would have wore something a little more comfortable.

I sighed heavenly to myself when we finally stopped to rest, but really only because everyone else was looking at statue with some words. The blood in my foot veins flowed back, but due to the affects, pumped quite fiercely much to my dismay. I would have groaned, but I didn't like the idea of being possibly carried by my oh-so-much teasing je—I mean worry friends.

"Seems like you're feeling happy Rima-chan." Nadeshiko smiled playfully right besides me.

"Well, yeah," I said, making it as if it's obvious; I felt a little warm despite the cold weather, "Anytime I'm with you, I'm happy, no wait…let me correct myself. I'm always exhilarated of being with you, makes me…bliss for having such a friend like you."

When she didn't say anything even after when I done talking, I looked at her and study her features. She crinkled her eyebrows, backing up.

"I…I can say the same." She blushed—slightly. Clearly she was speechless.

I giggled, "Still thinking about something, Na-de-shi-ko?"

"I…uh…R-Rima…" She gulped; I leaned closer, encouraged by this.

Of course, typical, something prevented me to continue further. It wasn't the fear of notice or anything physical stopping me rather than curiosity. Vibrations…ridged, edgy, bellow vibrations though it was probably not too far here. The voice…it's at the tip of my tongue…however the nomenclature wasn't my game to stand on alone. But it was indeed, the familiar words popped in like _bad_,_ love_,_ could, a, _and_ romance_ refreshed my mind to school.

The language…ah, common English was it.

"Hear that Nadeshiko?" I asked, "That voice…song…"

"Want to check it out?" She suggested, and yes, my thoughts lead me straight to the impressive collaboration of sounds by trail with no problem.

Each step I grew closer, the more I grew certain who she is and there she was as I suspected.

She stood in an empty bridged, the one that connected the secret short pathway Nadeshiko and I often used. I never heard of the song, but it was quite fascinating. She didn't seem to notice us, so to our advantage, we listen to Utau singing, probably an American song since the electro dance-pop sounding seemed to be popular there from what I've heard.

We smiled, seeing how in tune the blonde was in.

"Hey Naddy-chan…" I whispered.

"What?"

"You know what the song is about? You are going to Europe soon, so I would think you learned some English, and English is quite common in many places there, isn't it?"

"Uh…" She blushed, "It's talking about pretty little horses."

"Lair." I grumbled; she coughed a bit.

"Well…some of it is pretty inappropriate for your delicate ears."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine then; tell me the 'appropriate' things. Or better yet, forget it; I'll just look it up on my phone, since it seems it's too embarrassing to say."

Without another second, even to Nadeshiko's disliking, I searched up the words I could understand. I had found a webpage to the lyrics that best matched Utau's performance. It had said, or at least what it translated, 'Lady Gaga.'

"Who…would name their child Lady Gaga?" I fumbled; Nadeshiko just sighed.

"It's a stage name, Rima," She said, "Though she's kind of…"

I didn't bother to continue listen her soft whispers; my eyes were scanning in all the new information my brain was pouncing on. The lyrics were so strange, and confusing, yet I found them very intriguing that somewhere in my gut that I could relate to them somehow. I chuckled to myself. I didn't see why Nadeshiko thinks of it so lowly. Oddly enough, I think it's fascinating.

"What are you guys doing?" Nadeshiko asked, but something about it felt odd about it. She was also mumbling, but whatever.

"Sitting here, watching Utau sing." I told her; wasn't it clear already to her.

"Uh-huh then, if you badly want to see _Utau _sing, then _Utau _will just sing here then." Nadeshiko said, but I didn't get why she was having such an attitude.

"Rima,"

"What is it, Naddy?"

"Well first, spying on me is plain rude, just come and say hi. It isn't that hard, honestly. And second, my name is Utau, not 'Naddy'."

I spun, and before I knew it, I had just realized Utau was no longer at the bridge, and instead here, looking down on Nadeshiko and me. How stupid can I get to have not notice that? Furthermore, why didn't Nadeshiko notice it? She's the perfectionist.

"A-are you okay? B-because your face looks a little like those awkward silent pause those drama actors would do mixed together with a little child wanting to pee so badly…" She was looking at something, but I was too focusing on other things.

"You're an idiot, Naddy." Though I had not lost all mind to my buddy.

"Well not as much as the look of your face." Utau said, snapping a flash of light at me, "See?"

I growled, "And your point?"

"That you easily get yourself into la la land quite easily?" Nadeshiko was bending her thumb to concrete, though I guess she does have her moment of needing ease, "This is why I didn't want you to look at the lyrics; it's almost like a drug for you, just like the time last week, you get deeply excited about something for who knows why."

"Last week…you mean the kiss?"

"What kiss? You kiss, Rima?" Utau pinched my cheek; I winced.

I rubbed against the harsh pain blonde gave me, "No…I, uh, mean—"

"'Uh' means yes," She sat right between us, with a big swoop of arms trapping us towards her; I could see the sparkles in her devilish violet eyes, "So, who is he—the lucky guy? Do tell."

Curious, I glanced at the knowing friend of me; a tint of scarlet rushed to the surface of her rosy cheeks. It was obvious that she was still deficient about it. I gave a disappointed sigh to this troublesome manifestation, excluding Utau. She only barely scratched the surface of the untold incident. Should I tell without Nadeshiko's permission? It wasn't like she didn't…no she did actually. It didn't seem like she wanted to…or maybe she did. But then again, she always did prefer to keep some things to herself.

"I kissed Rima."

Utau and I dropped my mouth.

"What the heck did you just say?"

"I kiss a girl, and I like it." She repeated to the shock raising pop star, only this time, it was edgier to the added plays on words.

It has seems though I had underestimated Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it's a fucked up moment. The ending makes no sense, yes, I will admit. And like Rima, I had underestimated the fanfic. So damn it, I'm stretching it by one more chapter (hopefully just one more) than I had hoped. T_T It's only going to get more fuck up, so bear in mind. I'm an awful, despicable, lame writer as you can see. And reason why I had update it now is because I'm leaving the computer for a little bit. That would be a late schedule for me, which it something I don't want. It's not what I wanted it to end for the moment, but it'll be a good substitute. Feel free to think of it as crap or whatnot. And I'll fix grammar or anything mistakes when I can or see one. I won't mind if you leave some out. It would make it easier for me (yes, I am a lazy writer, oh, fish sticks). **

**Do. Not. Own. A. Darn. Thing. Sadly. **


	6. Pending Growth

I still couldn't believe what my best friend, a crazy one to that if I do say so myself, had openly confessed. She looked at us blondes like she's wondering what she did while slowly tilting her head all so innocently. LIKE HELL SHE DID.

Utau still had a tint of pink showing in each cheeks. I guess she wouldn't have thought Nadeshiko and I would have kissed, or maybe she has her moments in insincerities like many of us.

"You guys…" Utau seemed unsure whether or not to say that one particular bold word, but if I was in her shoes, I probably would be uncertain what to think if I found out about two good friends of the same sex kissed, especially if they've been best friends.

"Kissed," Nadeshiko finished for her, yet again had that look of a person who is confused in why the person they're confused about is confused with when it seemed to supposedly not to be confusing at all which got me confused about her expression looking so profound confused, "…for a play."

"Hah," Utau and I looked at her cross-eyed; she let a breath of knowingly of what's coming at her, as she wiped her bangs over her big glinting perplex hazel eyes.

"My mother wanted me participate in play to strengthen my acting abilities before going back to dancing. The director for this play had me role as an obscure lesbian who dresses as a man to let his love interest to fall in love with her. Since my co-star for the part in still in process, Rima filled in for me."

Nadeshiko winked me which was the wink that whispered 'follow my lead'. I did nodded, though rather slowly probably, before having a very strange struggle to attempt of saying something, what's more anything smart, out of my lips.

"Y-yeah Nadeshiko did," Please say it's smart, I know it wasn't; did you really expect me to behave anything more?

"I was helping Nadeshiko." Utau seemed much inquired by this from the way she rubbed the lower side of the jaw connecting to the curve of the chin; a sweat took a free ride down to my face was mocking me despite the weather was no where warm.

"I see," her arched displayed painting galleries in many cruel plotting schemes, "if so, when will this play start? I would love to see this."

I rocked myself a little while asking myself how will can Nadeshiko trim up this obscure lie. I don't doubt her ability to quickly react to this, but one mistake can ruin the whole thing. As the Yamato Nadeshiko **(1) **perfectionist person she is, she and I still know in the end she's still not perfect.

Glancing, she remained smiling and poise like the actress she is even when I've first become to start knowing her. It made me curious, to know she's amazing at wearing the many anonymous masks—when she wants to. When she doesn't, she wears her heart at her sleeve at any moment, similar to switch that turns either ON or OFF. But I knew her too well that it wasn't just one big side she stands on. She'd cross lines, deceive the audiences by her well played performance when they aren't sure when she actually does feel what the characters are dealing with or she simply at ease just pretending to be them too well within her cards. Thinking of it, I knew Nadeshiko had a final thought to them even when curtain falls. She wasn't all flowers of Nadeshiko to take for an easy picking, no, she knew how to stay attach to her roots in the earthy ground.

"It's going to take place in Europe sometime in this up coming year," she smiled broadly, "and as I recall, you still have…issues to sort with, no?"

Utau frowned much to her dismay at this, and I could swear she became sullen despite her newly cheery expression before snatching Nadeshiko's hands towards her. I would twitched in response, but I froze by the darken mood zapped between the two. Up to now, I wasn't reminiscent that they had a feisty relationship though I was sure to not doubt too long that it was capable. My ears harkened in haft studious that was being depended on the other haft called aural forbearance (which I didn't knew I had until now) to now a one-on-one conversation since me interfering the expecting bickering would be superfluous by the way they would humorous ignore my attempt to secure. However, they proved me wrong by it last no more than ten minutes when Nadeshiko said something about changing and growing but I wasn't going to great lengths to make you, readers, suffer the Amu-lecture dialog that would go…oh I know know…maybe four pages? But I'm not as lucky as you may be.

Despite this, I clapped, rather slowly, when she ended her enormous lecture with eloquence, and I only went back being ignored once more.

Utau laughed lowly, "You sure aren't a Fujisaki for nothing. Well then,"-She pulled a hand to Nadeshiko probably to shake-"we're good?"

"For now," she took her hand elegantly as a true, before shamelessly dragged the fumbled Utau along with us; I should know this was so Fujisaki of her, but even then you would never see me openly and willingly throw my hand out to anyone.

"Fujisaki," she glared.

Nadeshiko smiled as of cue, "Tsukiyomi,"

"Mashiro," I demanded a stand, "…now speaking. Both of you have opined your thoughts; now both should fulfill a genuine truce. Truce?"

They took turns (although they didn't really wanted to) being stared at my continuous 'pretty please' look. They humbled to it still I was sure they would follow through. The final decision was made when they sighed; I smiled with relief.

"Good," I briefly patted their shoulders before touching on a subject I'm curious about, "so what brings you singing in English from earlier Utau?"

"Oh," she seemed fine about the sudden change of topic, "my manager, Sanjo, wanted me to get better at speaking English, advise me to try practicing some popular English songs. I wanted to try singing some songs that I liked, but that I can also slip into the character. Because…"-I saw there was a flash flicker of confidence and warmth glinting in her mirroring bright-violet eyes; I saw a hint of a darker shade of violet moving in the reflection-"I work best when I give more than my best. When I start to haft ass, that's when I begin to lose why I even begin doing a goal in the first place. I either feel it or don't. And if I don't, I won't continue to pursue it; it's just me. I want to do it beyond well, a bit like you, Nadeshiko and your goal in dancing."

"Well then," Nadeshiko smirked a little, savvy to the content and show it by one firm handshake with Utau; while I found it a little boyish for me to actually think Nadeshiko would do what she just did, "let's not forget why we establish our goals."

"Agreed."

_True to my heart, kimi o chikaku de; dare yori kanjitai—_

"Hello?" Utau picked up her phone.

From what I can hear from the distance was a familiar angry, but mostly distinctly spazzy voice shooting out of the phone. Nadeshiko raised a brow at this, and I wanted to slap my hand to my face at the stupidity. Utau was hushing the caller while saying she'll hurry up before she sheepishly smiled at us.

"Well?" Nadeshiko waited for an explanation for the ruckus; Utau sweat-dropped.

"Well…that's my…co-worker…she needs me to get to work," she was nervously rubbing the back of her head; I could see a resemblance—not by the appearance most certainly, but the attitude like Kukai usually acts in these type of awkward situation. It made me tilt my head superficially; it wasn't like it was a deep-thought and I could see through her external actions, but maybe…the sudden change of point of view of just now was pulling my leg. It wasn't irritating, but I had acknowledged that there was a worry bouncing off of her…

"Hey Fujisaki," I was caught off guard when seeing Utau smirked, "you should let Rima help out more. She does a great job on bringing out…"-She chuckled, but I didn't understand what was humorous-"the other side of you."

"What…what does that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see one day Rima," Utau teased me, "and screaming only gets people staring at you like you're crazy, you know. By the way, did you like the kiss?"

* * *

My face was still red from the conversation with Utau and Nadeshiko haft an hour. Nadeshiko seemed to be pretty calm about it though, maybe too calm, mostly because she was chiming with that eccentric smile on her face.

While, I was too busy walking in an endless circle, for those past minutes. Utau seemed to have been here forever, and I knew too well I was drowning in my thoughts.

"Why did you tell her what we…we…?!" I stammered but I couldn't find myself to bring those words out in the open; she simply shrugged and smiled.

"It's the truth isn't it?" She giggled, "And besides, didn't it go out well anyway? Utau went pretty calm afterwards though."

When I finally felt my legs begin to wobble back to droop in a weary poignant state, I collapsed to the ground, knees first, gasping out the first thing to mind.

"Because you lied to her and said that it was for a play that doesn't even exist! And would your mother even let you play such a role?! You are crazy Nadeshiko; you know that?" I wanted to pull my sockets out of this nonsense, but my hands were too much in fist to get pulling any.

"My mother would, as craziness runs in the family. And well you lied to her by saying that you didn't like the kiss though." Nadeshiko pointed out; I only growled at the comment.

She scooting next to me, trying to get me in that playful friendly Rima me I no longer knew despite that I was that girl far longer than I was that moody stranger.

I was too insecure about it, while she just continued, "Why are you being so shy about it? You really were flirty about it before."

"I just wanted you to stop being so sappy that night, Naddy." I pouted, resting my head on her shoulder, "You looked all sad…I wanted to change the mood of it."

She chuckled sadly in idle, and I find what I could see from the side at my angle, before then giving me a strange look of mischief the guys like Kukai or Ikuto would do, and ruffled my puffy hair, "Fine, fine, we'll have it your way."

Yawning, I wanted badly to sleep; the noises had been annoying me while walking so much in around over hours. However, that would mean, Nadeshiko would be willingly carry me in the public, so of course I laid there while trying to focus on waiting for something.

Sneezing twice **(2)**, I had a bad feeling that somebody was talking badly about me, probably Utau as I wouldn't think the others would have anything to say when they're too busy getting themselves distracted, while Nadeshiko laughed most likely at the look I had on my face when thinking about. It wasn't hard for her to know that.

"So don't you think…?" Nadeshiko went on about another topic, but I paid so little, and took the time instead was watching her talk. Sometimes I think she spends little too much time with Tadase or her elder folks, but it was okay. She somehow made plenty for me.

When I could be listening to her, my eyes dotted over a sharp instinctive footsteps came plopping down the concrete, five seconds per centimeter. They were very soft, but I could hear them in this environment really well. I looked up, to see who. Nadeshiko noticed this, and looked the same direction with the same, if not less, wonder.

"Um, excuse," A small girl with salmon-pink hair flowing down her shoulders asked us.

She had a formal pretty dress strapped neatly around her, but crinkled when they either met the orderly stitched sew bits or watery shaping to her thin (not yet mature of course, why would it) figure. She sounded so upbeat and cheerful unlike the person next to her which was dressed at a seemingly expensive suit. The person was a blonde boy walking with her with blue bored eyes staring at me. I didn't like the expression in them. They had the look of an empty abyss hole; almost made me think that I could fall in them at any time for years unknown.

"Yes why?" Nadeshiko looked at them strangely, inquiring why they were here, but I didn't care since I already knew what's up. I quietly, said the next words in my head.

"Would you perhaps know where Seiya elementary is? This imbecile has gotten us lost." He said, pointing to the taller girl.

She flinched, and patted his back harder than she probably should be. To myself and mind, I laughed, having to be reminded this with people I knew how they would act similar to this hasted way.

"Oh, we can take you there if you want to." I politely offered.

They nodded and accepted just like that. However, Nadeshiko seemed to be troubled and did what I guessed she would do.

"Rima, what about the others—you know that they always end up putting their phones silent one way or another." Nadeshiko whispered to me, reasoning me, but I knew what I was doing, as I signal this to her.

"Oh, Naddy, it's alright," I assured her softly, a little louder than her, "we'll eventually meet up with them soon."

"Well," she didn't seem to be confident, but she gave in, "alright. Follow us then."

"Thank you," the girl smiled, and bowed; the blonde remained indifferent about this though.

While we were walking, we got to know each other little, the basic things like names and why they were going to Seiya. No…Nadeshiko asked that, I didn't really care. It was a long conversation which was a good thing in my opinion. The longer they talked, the more I can prepare myself.

I was thinking of walking in the soil of my la la land realm, meanwhile Nadeshiko would use any jokes about me to them. I find it annoying, retracing the times, good times though or at least better times, I suppose, my parents would tease me to their friends.

"Why is it so quiet?" Nadeshiko wondered, as we reached to the school ground; I shrugged.

"Beats me. It could just that mostly everyone else is happy not to go to school. Let's just get in." I dragged them in.

While we walked, we reached to their destination: the gym. Nadeshiko sweat-dropped, wondering yet again why they needed to go here.

"Business," the blonde said repeated as of matter-in-fact.

Sighing and muttering 'of course', she opened the door, "Why is it so dark? It's not even…"

"SURPRISED!" A loud unison crackles roared which eventually faded to a mere echoes in the gym's ceiling; ready, I saw the look of Nadeshiko, the way her eyebrows twitched five times. Not like I didn't know; she hated surprised parties.

"What…what is the meaning of this?" A confused Nadeshiko tried to smile, however when she did, her lips were twitching awkwardly.

I was adroit to know she wasn't amused to things that she wasn't in of, but she'd adapt to it faster than you can 'update'.

The crowd was bigger than I thought, but it wasn't a bad thing I suppose. I was still able to scan one of the figures among them which I recognized was wearing a tuxedo with a green stripped tie warping neatly his neck. He stepped forward, first hands in pockets, then towards Nadeshiko's way before firmly placed his hands to her shoulders like a caring brother would. The central and very patience star was just waiting to hear what the older friend has to say to her even though I bet she could guess what it is. But hearing it than guessing did sometimes hit the measures better.

"You're going to be a great dancer," Kukai smiled cordially without being sentimental, before giving a full big hug to Nadeshiko and firm pat on the back, "And I know it seemed sudden, we just want you to know that we got your back and support."

"Party for Naddy-chi!" Yaya exclaimed, taking her turn to hug the even more confused Fujisaki; her eyes glint in the wide infamous puppy-dog expression "Don't forget Yaya when you leave okay?"

I was sure that Nadeshiko was still confused, but she slowly smiled, her real genuine smile, and hugged back to the point I had to turn a little way from the scene, "Not like I would want to do that."

It wasn't too hard her to get the message, but she was a little pissed that I knew and kept it a secret and had even tried to give me the guilt-trip. I snuck out before I let that happen. I never did win any of them, not even once.

While the commotion was going on, I found myself talking to Tadase since he was near to me. First was how the party is going off good start when it hardly is but then I had begun to ask him how his grandmother was going. I tried not to sound too noisy, but still have the concern thought like I was getting uncontrollably. The old woman was someone only a blind arrogant would doubt she was incapable showing kindness to. He seemly to be in deep thought to that with a smile streaming up sadly, and answered me with,

"The doctors say that her health is going worse, but…" He grimace, the back of his head pressing back to the wall, "some reason though when I was going to Obaa-san's room, after you left, I think your impact on her made her spirits go up. I didn't know what exactly you said or did, but whatever it was, I'm glad that you visited her."

"Did…did she told you I went there?"

He shook his head.

"No, but I could tell you went there. Nadeshiko often complained that you spray yourself too much cherry blossom." I frowned when I heard him chuckle, "Actually I also saw you leaving the hospital, on the same day."

"I see…" I tilted my head a little.

"Did she give you something?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah," I realized that I still had them with me.

Pulling them out of the pockets, I showed it to him. He gawked at the papers in my hand. I knew what he was going to say so I beat him by telling him that she just willingly gave it to me. I did still felt guilty, but the old woman would have fit and that would be more difficult to handle. The thoughts of it was messy.

"She does to have that habit…giving her stuff whether or not they've become extraneous for her, that includes time," Tadase dug his hands into his pockets, "I'm flabbergasted how she tries to hold on the last ounces the strength for anything. Sometimes…I feel guilty."

I knew what he meant; I'm afraid maybe too well, "She does that to a lot of people, doesn't she, even when she doesn't mean to. How she gets you to do things or situations that you wouldn't expect."

"And so it seems,"

Amu had asked Tadase about something, so I left them be. Upon doing so, I had notice the same girl who had helped us (us as in everyone in the party except Nadeshiko) let me know that they were done preparing the party. She seemed ready to leave, but I wanted to thank her before she did.

"Hey," I grabbed for her shoulder; she jumped a little, but eased herself when she saw me, "thanks for helping with the party."

She smiled, "It's no problem. I was glad to have help."

I smiled, and gave stick out my thumb** (3)** up, "Don't you want to stay for bit? We have plenty of food, and don't you want to dance with that kid."

She blushed before she said anything, "As if I want to dance with the emotionless guy, but thanks for the offer though. I just did it just to help out the principal."

I crossed my arms, and smirked at her, "You're just being shy. No really, it's alright, you can join in the party. You don't want to waste wearing that dress, do you?"

"Actually, we have somewhere to go," the blonde spoke in between us and grabbed the girl's collar, "Come on, Rikka, we still have business to intend to."

She waved goodbye, letting him drag her way out. Understanding, I merely smiled and waved back. It wasn't 'til long I was sinking back to the depths of the party.

"Hey, Rima, over here," a certain pig-tails waved over my way.

I smiled, "Sup, Utau, I'm glad you could be part of the party."

"Of course I wanted to be part of the party! I've known the dude since we were little. Speaking of Nadeshiko…"-She coughed a little-"was she a good kisser?"

"Huh…what?"

She rolled her violet eyes, but she was also smiling, "I know that you guys were just pretending and all, but still, was she a good kisser?"

I eyed her when she tinted with pink in her cheeks, "Why…do you want to know? Are you interested in Naddy?"

"Heck no," she widen her eyes when I said this, "it's just that…you're really red right now when I asked you that question. And from the way you're blushing…I think you like, _like _Nadeshiko."

"Nadeshiko is just a good friend."

"You say that now, but when it's too late, you're going to say otherwise." She simply said before dropping the subject and was checking on the mic.

I felt my heart creased down due to my unease of standing here. I let my eyes drift away in the sight. I could see everyone up from this stage. I was surprised everyone from homeroom was here. But then again, Nadeshiko was the one to save their tail in school-relating distress and even help run several departments of the school the students gain from. I could see that some of her fan boys were doleful to have her leave much to their dismay. I wasn't surprised to see Ikuto among the crowd. He knew Amu was somewhere in the room and indeed he did catch her red handed. Tadase was pissed, and I laughed when they involved themselves into another hassle. However I eventually caught myself tracing back to a staring Utau and glancing away. Obviously she could tell that I was uncomfortable and placed her hands on her hips.

"Rima, if you feel uncomfortable then just leave." She checked over her nails rather bored "Anyways, I've got to get ready to perform."

I nodded, understanding, though I didn't want to end it on an ugly note. I smiled at her before joking on one thing.

"You're going to move many people's heart Utau," I said, "Don't forget to bring me along when you go to tour."

There was a short pause.

She laughed heartily and told me, "The more, the merrier."

* * *

Utau had performed on old covers of popular artists like Furuya Hitomi, YUI, Saori Sakura, and a few more. But I thought her best cover she did so far was from Mizuki Nana's Brilliant Star; it felt very naturally bittersweet and soothing. Amu and Yaya thought differently however saying that her cover of Suzuki Ami's Around the World was powerful and inspiring. I rolled myself but smiled; we can't agree to everything can we?

But the one thing I couldn't agree on was when what happened after Utau's performance. When she had let others take the stage, the comedians that took that stage—WAIT no, not comedians, phonies murdering the stage with their horrendous horrid jokes. The one thing I couldn't stand was the…_bala-balance…_to the point I stole away the floor and shamelessly wiping the light. If they can't act it right, then they deserving being showed!

"And that's how you do the bala-balance!" I spat and left a wreck on the spot.

"Rima," Amu sweat-dropped, "don't you think that a little harsh?"

"Not at all," I flipped my hair, "he needed help with his act, so I helped."

I assure you though that it wasn't all bad; there were some pretty good performances, not including Utau. For example, Ikuto played one mean fiddle. See, I never knew he had any interest in country music; even Amu asked this to him.

"I don't; I'm just bored." He said before starting flirting with her again.

Another okay performance was Kukai and his foolish attempt to try to break forty-five wooden blocks. He…did break all of them, but it only got him knock the lights out of him. I laughed while Utau and Yaya were storming off to go check on him.

Meanwhile, some actors took over and enlighten the audience with some scene acts from Toradora the girls were crazy for the past months. I clapped…slowly; it wasn't my favorite anime, it was too cliché and predictable for my taste, though Amu and others love the show awfully a lot. I enjoyed it more when they changed to some Ouran High School Host Club reenactments. I laughed my head off when 'Tamaki' was madly blushing when he found out 'Haruhi' was actually a girl. Nadeshiko was strangely coughing which I didn't know why.

Shrugging it off, I was surprised to see who was walking up the steps. A little child, probably no older than four, plopped up on the stage with an eager look on his face. His small fingers coil around the mic saying he was 'hwappy to met wus'. The crowd was chuckling about how adorable and brave he is to walk up there. I admit; I was fond how demure the child was looking. It was a mixture of enthusiastic and that childish innocent integrating very elementary.

"I'wam awnnoucing couples or pairs to wove wover to tha wance fwoor." His smiled showed two pair of baby teeth which only caused a bunch of giggles from the female crowd, not counting me.

While he walked down the steps in his little Shugo Chara Party shoes, the lights creased as like the little kid asked, pairs of any group, but mostly couples walked in—my least favorite part of the plan. It made my skin crawl and goose bumps were noticeable.

Before I knew it, the same little boy reappeared in front of my eyes, looking both charming and shy. He asked me if I would like to dance and to be honest, I thought it was cute, but I didn't really wanted to dance. If it wasn't for that puppy dog face, I wouldn't have accepted it.

I was having trouble to wait for him to follow up, but I wasn't complaining. It made me feel a little older and wise, but most importantly, kept me away from the fanboys longest as possible. I rolled my eyes when I heard some of their cries.

When the song ended, Yaya poured over us, whaling towards the small boy calling him by the name of Tsubasa. When I got a closer look at the two, I can see a resemblance then I got it.

"Siblings?" I gestured confused.

"Yuiki Tsubasa, Yuiki Yaya," she informed me; I muttered an 'oh'.

She smiled and giggles, "Rima-chan looks strange while dancing with otouto **(4)**."

It wasn't the only strange dance I ended having and those include Tadase (which was to only because Ikuto made a deal with me that if I stall enough time for him to steal Amu away, he'll get me that latest manga I've been dying to get my hands on), Tsukasa (he offended me by saying that I was lying about getting the high score in DDR…I wanted to prove him wrong; don't laugh at me), Kukai (I could swear two pairs of jealous eyes were glaring at me…help), Ikuto (he broke his deal, and I heard him say so which means I gave him a dance he'll never forget…MWAHAHAHA), a couple of fanboys (some of them scared me…I don't exactly remember why I even agreed), Saaya (…okay I must have been drugged when this happen and what's more I don't even know why she's even here), and more that I didn't really knew well that I somehow agreed to.

My feet were killing me by now. At this point, I just wanted to go sit and rest somewhere dark where no one more was going to will ask me to dance with them. And I would, but logic had to go throw out of the window and shut out from the room because I had a strange wanting to have one more dance. Sadly, I knew who it was as I caught a glimpse of purple hair trailing from the corner of my eye.

Nadeshiko was only slightly pink, and I only say slightly because of the inconvenience that a slow music started to appear being provided back to our favorite blonde pig-tailed singer and back-up being blonde pretty boy on the guitar along with fuzz ball on his signature instrument. Kukai even deciding to help by playing the drums which I didn't even knew he can even play. It was just then that I saw Chika along with them while tuning a cello and that was the first time I even see her in the long-hours-party. She knew that there was a party happening today, but she informed me that she had business to intend to; I guess it didn't take all of the party time so I shrugged it off.

Nadeshiko offered a dance to me, and I simply rolled my eyes then took her hand with that as my answer. Her lovely smiles never crease to change.

The music started to play with Ikuto softly ready the beats in each measure of the song, and as I traveled around the field, I noticed the territory was primary consisting of young school couples and very little friends. I felt a little nervous by this, but Nadeshiko breathed to my ear to just enjoy to the music and chill. It was no help that the song belonged to Utada Hikaru that was playing, and I cursed that Utau played this song so many times before (she was practicing this song for the party for the past two weeks and now I wished that she didn't because now every word to this song is stuck in my head). I couldn't stop myself from aggravating humming along the story song in my awful condition.

The protagonist's tale where she have been stabbed with the weight of the sadness the world brought upon her, she stills finds it to be a beautiful world and desires to have one wish to be granted: to be with, under her eyes to be, a beautiful boy who makes her feel better than alive, however, is way out of her league. Apparently, he's too thickheaded like Amu to see the way he makes her feel or how good he is, being the beautiful yet meekly even though she tries to show it.

My skin crawled every time I heard the echoingly English lyrics. I remembered how I never had cared for the song years ago when it first released, but it was mainly because I hated Evangelion. Now that I've listened to the song again, I shamefully hate to admit that I'm not ashamed at loving the song now. It wasn't Utau's vocals that made me suddenly change of heart, but don't get me wrong, she is doing an impressive cover on it, _**however **_Utada-san's skilled writing and vocals transmitted back to my mind again as if it brought me back to the day I heard it from the movie that triumphed to the upbeat rhythm of the sad-telling song over her version and that, my friend, is saying a lot.

Though I will reconsider that Utau was still an amateur, and she still has a lot to do to even match up to the popular Utada. But if she does, and she will, make another attempt to sing another cover, I'm willing to compare them again.

My feet was mingling with Nadeshiko's and though they are still in need of help to match Nadeshiko's (I laughed at myself out of stupidity when I tripped and almost fell on my ankle if it wasn't for my partner saving me), it was enchanting. My cheeks were hurting so much, but I don't know why I didn't want to wipe that stupid grin off my face. Obviously, Nadeshiko teased me and obviously, I punched her shoulder while telling her to shut up.

My ears wandered back over to the euphony, and noticed a huge difference arrangements played where the cello was included. I liked how they decided to make something different to the song and how the stringed instrument vibrated the very same feeling of the haunting background and yet had its own way of expressing the vividly near way to the climax of the song. I was surprised to hear how eloquently it droned itself little by little to let the piano take control of the melody once again. I give my props to Sion and Chika for this change.

Meanwhile, Ikuto, on the other hand, merely backed up of the song with the harmony which was my disappointment because, as much as I don't have much of a relationship with him, he would have done a well done job playing somewhere in as the melody. But then again, he did bring up interesting element to the song, another change to it. If someone told me to play staccatos into a legato song like this, I would have thought of it to be a very stupid idea. But my biased opinion just cost me yet again another take back of my word, because he made Chika's playing better once he was including was started playing his part, though softly, the beats short-short-long repeatability before Sion alone took up the raising to the tip of the climax.

Nadeshiko took back my attention when lightly, but firmly bringing my arms up and then down during the dance. I hope that she didn't realize that I was dazing off, but knowing her she would simply act like she didn't notice and smiled. Typical.

She snorted.

My jaw dropped at her sudden change of (a rather rude to mention) attitude. I slapped at her shoulder, while calling her name in demented. The only thing that I saw of her similar Fujisaki trait was apologizing, however it was mustered in her unusual snickering. I bit my lower lips and huffed. I didn't need to look to know she was rolling her eyes, with in a friendly smile before grabbing my arm. I saw this coming, but Nadeshiko knew this quicker and was better at getting her aim than I ever could.

"Rima-chan I said I was sorry," she was grinning, a little too strange for me.

"And I accepted it," I resorted.

Before I could make another try to get under the covers, she pulled me back to her arms. Looking upwards, the way I was standing, the position was a little awkward for my appeal.

She rolled her eyes, "Have you already forgotten that you hugged me a little too tight—"

"I just want to go sit down," I pouted, "Please?"

She sighed, "Alright, fine."

The short lived tension was beneath me as soon as a small weak smile appeared on my face; Nadeshiko smiled back and I asked her what she thought of the party.

"It's gotten more wonderful now," She gave a modest smile, "and what about you?"

"I can only put it in the words Tadase have used though sounds pretty funny," I admitted meekly, "but I'm flabbergast how better it was than I thought."

She grinned, and ruffled my hair again; I groaned displeased.

The song droned softer and softer to the end in the same way I was getting. Pending.

* * *

Later that night after we had spotlessly cleaned the gym, I had realized something that almost torn my felicity mode if I had not already knew this. It seemed so have Amu and the others from the way their rather slow pacing of walking on the way home.

Ikuto was the first one to leave, of course, not without a kiss on Amu's cheek. I wanted to laugh and tease her, but I just didn't have any sensible jokingly nerve to do so. I know Amu would be so red and spaz like crazy until she fainted, but she couldn't care less, probably to the sad thought of Nadeshiko leaving us. She simply ignored the kiss and bid a farewell in her cool n' spicy attitude. There was no faking to it; every bit of it was real. I question to this, but it was short lived. Tadase, on the other hand, was jealous as far I can see, but something about him had irrelative thoughts clouding around him that seemed to fake a smile.

Utau calmly walked with her older brother. No, she didn't go all the lovely brother-complex I've known her to behave around him. Instead, she seemed a little more distant towards him. I grimace at the sight, having a second thought that I like it better when she was all over her brother. At least then, she wasn't all sulky and lonesome. Amu had pulled me towards her, so I didn't stay too long to watch them leave darkly.

It wasn't too long until Tadase left us to go visit his grandmother while visiting hours were still open and Kukai reached to some building he said that it had something to do with his brothers. I watched him walking to a different subdivision and right past an old broke down barber store. I was close enough to see to have had myself squinting my eyes in dread to see a faint dried stain spattered on the wall. My skin crawled, but I can but also couldn't retrace any memory why it bothered me so much.

"H-hey," I tugged Amu's sleeve, "there's a large poster over there."-I pointed something behind her-"Will you go check it with me? I don't want to go there by myself."

"Huh? Why would you want to look at some business trip?" She said while looking to see what it is, "Are you planning to do something?"

"I'm curious," I tugged her sleeve, "come on, please, Amu?"

She sighed, "Fine…hey, Yaya, Nadeshiko wait here for a bit alright? Rima and I are just going to check on something."

"Oh we're going with you," Nadeshiko slightly frowned looking a little concern, "it's not like you've got something to hide from the rest of us."

"That's right," Yaya peered over my shoulder, "or would you?"

"No," I lied, "I don't. Anyways, fine. I just wanted to show Amu something."

They looked over it while I kept my eyes lower under the poster. I heard them muffling, most likely what could a new sale had to relate to Amu.

"Well," I thought up the first thing that came to mind, "remember when you complained that you were getting fat, Amu?"-No comment from her-"Well, now they have a sale they have the new equip. on sale. I've heard they're getting sold pretty fast, but if we go there now, we might have a chance to go buy it."

They stared at me like I was crazy (not that I blame them).

They laughed (now I do blame them).

"You don't have a laugh." I puffed my cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry," Yaya had coughed from laughing so hard, "it's just…just…"

"It's just silly!" Amu calmed herself by now, "I was just being whiny…"-She coughed while exchanging embarrassed glances-"But thanks for being thoughtful!"

She muttered a soft 'I guess…' before fanning herself.

"But it's not like you have to laugh; besides," My eyes were still looking down, "I was just kidding."

"So what's the big deal," Nadeshiko was trying to control her immense laughter, "why did you really bring us here?"

When I didn't look at her, it seemed to have worried them because they bent down (which I utterly HATE) to my eye level. Nadeshiko didn't say anything, instead brushing away my bangs and pressed her pinkish lips together tightly in an intentional faint smile. I sighed softly in vexation, seeing how she grew up being use to have to smile like that since she was a toddler—or at least when I first met her. My sighing grew into a yawn which I tried so hard to bite my lip.

I didn't really know what to say, so I pointed to the poster next to it.

"Eh?" They took a closer look at the poster.

"A concert…?" They looked at it indifferently.

My fingers traced around the rough concrete walls, "Yeah…I thought we could go see it…one day." A TOTAL FUDGING LIE.

"Rima," Nadeshiko sighed sadly, "you already know I'm leaving tomorrow…"

I grimace yet again, shamefully knowing I deepen the stitched wound; I hung my head and stared at the wall before getting up.

"So…" Yaya gripped tighter to her little brother's tiny hands; her voice drone at first, "you're going to leave us tomorrow, huh? You better not forget about us, Nadeshiko or I'm going to demand you treat us even if I have to fly over Europe."

I was astonished to hear Yaya talk like a regular person as well as Amu and Nadeshiko did. Yaya's bang was brushing over her face, and I could swear to have seen a dim flicker of light pass right by. She sniffed, smiling softly and small. It was odd, seeing Yaya behaving this way, but stranger that I wanted to hug her like a little sister (go ahead and laugh at the irony because it'd look like a little sister be hugging her older sister, har, har).

Nadeshiko beat me to it though.

"I'm sure you would." Nadeshiko rocked her side to side softly, fully aware not to harm Tsubasa who by now was looking sleepy.

Yaya was looking pretty sleepy herself, "Of course I would; you're a good friend Nadeshiko. I don't see why I wouldn't."

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita—_

"Hello?"

Amu's cell phone.

"Right…okay…I will, okay? _Bye,_" Amu's voice grumpily stretched against the word.

She sighed after she had her phone back to her purse, "Sorry guys; my parents want me home instantly…well...I have to go…thanks for taking us to see that temple, Nadeshiko; it's was really pretty. I'll meet you again at the airport."

I didn't understand what she meant, so I inquired her what Amu was talking about after she had disappeared.

"Oh," Nadeshiko sweated a little despite the cold, "well…"

"Last week Nadeshiko said she wanted to show Amu, Kukai and Yaya a secret path," Yaya was had let go of the boy's hand to cheerfully dance around freely, "It was yesterday, while you were sleeping…you know, you snore pretty loud in your sleep."

I gasped, "I do not!"

Nadeshiko muffled otherwise, "Oh yes you do…"

Feeling betrayed I crossed my arms, "Some friend you are, _Nadeshiko_."

Nadeshiko laughed, and warped her arm around my shoulder, "I'm kidding…maybe."

More laughed rose, Yaya skipped around, "Rima is so—opmf!"

We all gasped in surprised when she had fallen over. We crowded her, checking if she was alright. She wasn't.

"I think I twisted my leg…" Yaya winced in the pain.

"See," I purposely scolded gently, "this is what happens to naughty girls when they harass with their elders."

She rolled her eyes at my comment which was the first time I ever saw her in an adolescent attitude.

"Onee-chan…" The sibling bleated, while he hugged his sister; it was tender to see a family moment though I felt quite envious of the sight and tone.

"Hey Rima, walk with Tsubasa," Nadeshiko said patiently, "I'll carry Yaya."

That was how we spent our time walking along the way: quiet and stiff. I hadn't realized how late it was until I glanced up at the dark moon and the way how familiar the benighted road was, I quaver deeply in my thoughts. I bit my lip in sudden memory of my parents. I hadn't seen them for about a week. I wondered if they even think of their daughter, further more to their only child, Mashiro Rima. I rubbed my free fingers, as small samples of sweat surfaced to my palms.

Sometimes, as we were walking to the Yuiki resident, I gave sharp glances at the other two and found it strange how Yaya accepted Nadeshiko to carry her with no shame or least tried to protest. I know I would have been too stubborn to even let Nadeshiko give me a hand to help, let alone carrying me. But that was me; I decided thoroughly, Yaya was known to be a spoil child in the group, better at it without drenching it than any other person I know. Another decision I conclude was that maybe I was just being jealous…yeah; I'm admitting it, so what.

But I also admit that it was a strange feeling, much different to envious, and was much stranger in my opinion, which it seemed, was easier to slip in. Maybe it was because we do it all the time without really noticing it or take the time to see it so; that we're too caught up in the moment worrying or enjoying the big things.

I sighed tiredly; I disliked how the moon was hiding. The street lights were dim, and I could feel my feet aching again. Ugh, I'm never going to dance again.

My partner, on the other hand, was smiling brightly unlike the moon. I slightly smiled; at least someone truly enjoyed the party and its concept unlike me who just in it for Nadeshiko. He seemed like he could go on for hours.

That is until he fell asleep in my arms.

"Oh geez," I chortled, "Acting like you're minster mighty and then pass out on me, yeah, real great."

Nadeshiko joined in, "At least he did that much walking all by himself, heck he even danced better than you, Rima—while _you _trip on my feet, then stepped on. Oh let's not forget you nearly kicked me in the—"

"Shuddap." I growled, "I didn't have much experience."

She snorted, "_Experience_, lame excuse Rima. Don't dare to tell me that dancing with Tadase, Tsukasa, Ikuto, your fanboys, **even **Saaya wasn't experience."

"It wasn't experience." I dared.

She ruffled my hair and smiled pleased to see me groan.

"Hey…you guys can drop Tsubasa and Yaya here," Yaya mumbled wearily, "we're already at our place."

"Yeah sorry about that," Nadeshiko apologize.

She shook her head, "Yaya doesn't understand why you need to apologize, and in fact, she thanks you for helping her out."

We had waited for a little while for her parents to come open the door for their kids. Her mother was a little concern why we arrived her nearly at midnight even more for why her daughter was hanging her foot upward, but thanks to Nadeshiko's Fujisaki skills, she was able to keep the two adults calm. Tsubasa had stayed asleep, and cuddle around his father when I finally got some room for myself. I breathed, much to my relief after we had waved them goodbye, but I had expected that this wasn't going to be a completely welcoming and sweet day, besides the pain in my feet I had endured and the awkward situation earlier before the party. I gulped, stress remaining from with the parents and new strains from what's hitting me.

"It wasn't the real reason why you wanted to over there—the poster," Nadeshiko closed her eyes deeply before lifting them up, "I'm sorry that I had forgotten. I can only imagine that it's still painful being reminded out of it."

I tasted blood from my cold lips, "I never want to enter a barber shop again as long as I live."

* * *

**A/N: I'm…stretching the chapters again…I might as well if the computer is going to zap at me harshly. Actually, I edited some places around, changing some things. It was going meet its climax here…but I guess it's going to be waiting at the next chapter. While this chapter became something I proudly glad I wrote, it's also a troublesome chapter. I hope you enjoy it, considering there was lots of Rimahiko I hope…and it does relate to future and past chapters! I promise! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. If I did, I would have angry fangirls tied me by a rope and force me to do their bidding...O.o And I don't own anything else.**

_**1: Yamato Nadeshiko is a term as the ideal Japanese woman. She would be usually characterized as a neat and tidy women, but during WW2, the term for it was that she should endure the poverty and pain for her husband and her country and fight when needed to. An example would be Hinata from Naruto.**_

_**2: The sneeze in Japan is a sign that someone is talking about you. Sneeze once, it means someone is saying something good about you. Sneeze twice like Rima did, you're being criticized or speaking of poorly. Do it the third time, you're either mocked, admired or scolded. However do it on the fourth time, most likely you would catch a cold, obviously. **_

_**3: When Rima was sticking out her thumb, she was talking about Rikka's 'date'. Since, apparently, guys and girls hanging out as friends isn't as common over there as it is to other places like the US they have a hand gesture when someone sticks their thumb out, they're talking about someone's boyfriend, and the hand gesture for girlfriend would be sticking out your pinkie.**_

_**4: Similar to haha and chichi, otouto is used for someone's own brother. Using honorifics would be looking down on them, so unless you're toying or messing with them, you wouldn't use honorifics. **_

**Feel free to correct me if I use them wrongly. And also...I hadn't seen most of the animes I had mention like Evangelion or Toradora!...I've only used opinions from others to give the characters a POV on them. **

**And I usually don't use these things, but…here's a vague preview! Bwahaha, I've always wanted to say these next words!**

_**Next time on Rimahiko: A Tale of Two Pair of Shoes…**_

"I…I…don't believe you." A horrible sensation pain roused in my bleeding heart; at the time I hadn't fully realized I was shivering out of dread…I was too busy holding a grudge against the woman who I should have known better not to trust so much.

She frowned, and from I remembered or at least what I force myself to believe over and over to myself was out of pity. But then…I didn't care; I **hated **her.

"Rima…At the time…I…there was—"

"Fuck you! I don't need your pity, and I never did or will!" I slapped her hand, "So screw you, and the world! You can go back to your hole..."-I unwrapped my bandage from my wrist; I was shock to see myself holding back anger now-"You're just like my parents: first all smiling and cheerful, but then ruthless and selfish the next..."


	7. Torn

**A/N: Warning, it's long and overwhelming to some. Take your time. Enjoy.**

"_Here's your tea, miss…?"_

_"The name's Miss Keller; thank you."_

_"Well then Miss Keller, I am bothered by seeing that cut on your wrist; do you need some treatment for the wound? I see you've been badly injured."_

_"Thank you, but no thank you. Though it has recovered; it's just a scar."_

_"Oh my, oh…If you don't mind, Miss Keller…would you do share your story behind that scar?"_

_"Oh…oh I-I…"_

_"I humbly apologize my dear; I should not ask of you so. But it is a barmy curiosity of mine to do so; I hope I did not sound so cheeky as well as gutted you."_

_"Nonsense, I am jolly aware people would question this bloody scar. I'm easy. I was merely caught on my last thoughts. I do not mind of sharing this old thing's tale. It was donkey's years, back when I was youngster…"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, will you let me finish or not?"_

_"Sorry Miss Keller…"_

_"Now where was I…? Oh right."_

"HEY RIMA GET UP."

"What?" I whined childishly, rubbing my eyes in annoyance; I hated it when the lights annoys my eyes, "You aren't my mum, you nutter. You don't want me nark; I get awful when I'm nark."

"I'm going to box your ears if you kept talking like a British, Rima. You're not in the UK." In my blurry vision, I could barely see the maid poorly attempting to give her British accent.

"Sorry Chika…" I yawned very meekly when I fully regain my conscience, "I uh, had a dreamt I was living in Britain…"

"It's alright," she shrugged indicating that she wasn't mad to begin with, "I just need you to get out of the car, so I can unload the Fujisaki's personally belongings quickly. You know, you didn't have to come here."

"And miss Nadeshiko leave? No, what friend would I be then?" I frowning, "Speaking of Nadeshiko, where is she?"

"Outside, she wanted to stretch her legs. The air feels good; it'll be good for you."

"Alright, whatever…" I mumbled indifferently; but I was happy to walk around after sitting in the car for hours of endless soreness.

"Rima-chan, good to see you rise and shine, glad we're out of the car?" I spotted Nadeshiko smiling as she was stretching under the light pole; I couldn't understand how she can be so fresh or warming up when the sun isn't even dawning because sitting in the car for hours wasn't even all comfortable.

"No," I muttered dully, "how can I?"

It seemed she didn't hear from how lighthearted her face lit up. She gestured her hands at me; I merely nodded and wobbled my way next to her as she was pressed a cherry chap stick against her lips.

"Feeling reinvigorated?" She asked, clasping her fist on her thighs.

I haft smiled, "If you mean by getting out of the damn car, yeah."

I heard Chika cries while struggling to carry the cases and suits along with dozen of parcels waiting to give the woman a good work out. My eyes were tempted to sneak a glance at the sight; it's humorous to see the writer suffering to carry something more than twice her size—length and weight. Even Nadeshiko laughed with me when she tripped over a stuffed pillow.

"It's not funny!" She sobbed at us; our laughter droned, though only slightly, to ensemble of arranged derisive snickering in the echoing parking lot.

* * *

It was another couple of agonizing, seemingly short hours after we were all settle after arrival. I was a little worried if the others were really going to come like they said they would, while Nadeshiko was talking with her parents. I wondered what Nadeshiko was talking about with them, but she had advised me it was private.

The noises from the feet clattering to the words that pass out of the speakers, I felt a familiar faded distant memory. Seeing the people moving—traveling to different places along with or without the ones they've have or have not come to know. It phrased me at the spot; a sense of worry crawled under my skin. A lump throbbed in my throat, I felt sick in my stomach.

Finding the nearest person, I tugged her sleeve, "Hey, Chika…d-do you know where the restroom is?"

"Oh…I'll take you…" She smiled haft way; its yin went downward.

But before she could, Mrs. Fujisaki pulled her to whisper something in her ear. Chika looked a little weary but sighed and followed along with a deplorable apology for me. Confused, I stood there with my hand to my stomach, feeling a little worse, as if it had an urge to throw up. It wasn't 'til a few moments, Baaya came to escorted me. At first I decided just to decline the offer, but the sickness swelled up again. The other two female looked blurry the longer I scuffled away. I avoided eye contact. I have an awful feeling that the Fujisakis are growing unhealthful stress. And this is coming from a friend of one of them. I recall porcelains crashed on the floor in the middle of the night. However I remained refrained from movement…action to put it better. I bit my blackish lower lip thinking of Papa and Mama.

"Thank you…" I mutter before stepping into the ladies' room.

"The Fujisakis knows this airport like the back of our head." She said practically to no one as far as I can tell; I've paid little to that statement as the pain rose.

After ten minutes of disgustingly puking, I rest my head. God, I never felt this sick—both delirious and dyspeptic. I heard a voice uttering disturbed at the sounds of throw up, knocked at the door; I can see the person was wearing heels.

"Are you okay Miss? Do you need some help…?"

I gawked surprised. I had three minds that cross my mind.

I must be dreaming.

I never thought snobs would actually care about others, let alone to people they absolute hate to death.

**_This is freaking Saaya who's doing this!_**

I never have thought she would pay to thought to care for anyone but herself; it seems it's another miracle that happens. I muffled; I didn't quite know how to behave. When she asked the formal question, I rolled my eyes and thought to myself; _of course I wasn't, _while I said the opposite very bluntly and weakly.

"R-Rima? Is that you?" She knocked on the door twice.

"No," I sneezed, "I'm the Queen of France."

She growled, "Stop with the sarcasm."

"I will until you stop with the obvious." I rolled my eyes in full circle again; though she wouldn't have seen this act.

"Whatever…are you okay?" Saaya seemed to ignore my comment.

"I'm just fine, Saaya." I flatly lied while sweating like pig; she had no business with me, "Would you please just leave?"

She didn't say anything else; I could see she was still there from the almost stillness of her feet. Despite my head throbbing, I wondered if I had hurt her. No, that's stupid; why would she be offended to anything I say? She and I always shrugged off each other's wise-ass comments. She can remain tearless miss diva even without her little phony crew to back her up. I can even tear those frauds into shreds. She may be stupid and sometimes a bitch, but at least she doesn't fake what she isn't. That is something even I acknowledge; it was something I had lacked from the start yet something I didn't fail to notice. You probably thinking the sickness is just getting to my head, and you're right. But that doesn't mean my judgment is any lower.

After my sixth cough of puke, I had realized it was just me and Saaya in this lady's restroom at this moment. Despite how enormous packs of people are in this airport, it was just the two of us in this filthy area. It sort of helped me think clearly while continuing to stare at the brat's shadowy feet. Saaya always did have some affection to Nadeshiko; she could go tell me off to her. Wait no that is also stupid; that would she do that? It would only mean Nadeshiko would be paying more attention to me than to her. Still…Nadeshiko would pay no more than ten minutes having a conversation with her. She never did like having doltish commerce.

The clicking of her shoes fading in my ear made me look up, "Hey…Saaya," I spitted out the nasty taste in my mouth; I heard silence, "if you're here to see Nadeshiko…don't tell her about this, please don't."

I know I was begging, but there was something I couldn't see in front of my eyes that I already instinctively was warning me. I licked out slimy saliva over my arm; the aftertaste chanted my taste buds to cry out loud.

The silence died shortly when I heard yet again the clicking, only this time it faded into disorganize noise echoing. The only thing companied me was my shadow; the rest isolated me in my bitter misery.

After the dirty water swirled down into the pipe lines, I let out a soft sigh when I hit my head back to the concrete walls. Truth to be told, I never had throw up before let alone this much. I had shivers, but I never had them this bad. I felt very mad, mad at Saaya for her being a noisy sleaze, and extremely sad, sad that Nadeshiko is leaving me without knowing when we're going to meet again.

I had Goosebumps crawling out. I trembled on the ground; the thoughts haunted me. Random blackish, greenish, reddish, yellowish, and bluish lights when I closed my shut eyelids.

"Rima-san, what is taking you so long? Are you alright?"

I flinched; the voice…It's somewhere—

"It's been over thirty minutes, Rima-san; are you alright?" I calmed myself quickly once I traced back that Baaya was waiting for me outside by the door.

I nodded though she too wouldn't have seen me gesture; she asked the same question, this time adding three loud knocks on the door between her and me.

I managed to say something without crying to her even though it was pretty damn to the point I had to nearly squeal it out. Feeling dumb, I banged my head against the wall, but its sound remained too soft to be heard or at least I hope so. The old woman seemed to be coercing by human's society custom, from the way she asked me why I was sitting on the floor. More or less, I was glad that she wouldn't be able to see my face, because I beamed in hot salty tears. However it wasn't enough to stroke my cheeks to the fullest.

Baaya said a couple of things like she knew I didn't want to see Nadeshiko leave and gave out a life experience tale of her own. She told me at the time she was sixteen she began growing up with a co-worker from the Fujisaki mansion. She continued it with that she never did have gotten along with him but eventually found herself falling in love with him.

She weakly chucked a moment to another the right time but never wavers. I quietly listen to her, growing my up most respect for her. It was almost like I was with my mother again while sharing stories to each other, daughter-mother moment. Before I knew it, I had gotten myself widely into the conversation talking about how Amu and Ikuto acted like that as well and sometimes even Tadase and Ikuto. Of course, she joked about the two guys. I would loved to explain it to you guys what had happen exactly, but I was so engross to it that I have trouble to connect the jokes and words together.

When we had calmed down, she sighed lovely, "Whew, Rima-san, it has been a long time since I had a good talk with someone. Chika is too much of quiet person to talk with, Nadeshiko-sama is becoming more and more officious, his parents are stressed out…"

Stressed? His?

Well, I guess it would be stressful of running a powerful business, and Baaya probably just made an error by mistake, so I went back focusing on listening to her.

"…so I'm thankful for talking with you. I really do."

"I do too," I said smiling; my fingered warped in gold locks, "It's been too long for me as well."

It became quiet again once more ladies entered the room. Baaya ended it with telling me to hurry up; I just nodded again, flushing the murky toilet water again.

When I had opened the door, I jumped up unintentionally, seeing a large woman in front of me. I was a little disgusted (yeah, yeah call me a hypocrite) how much make-up she was wearing as it didn't match her dark purple bob cut. Her small nose crinkles when she stared at me.

We glared at each other for the longest time. I instantly did not have a liking to the woman, oh no. I do not like flashy woman, and this woman was flashy. She was wearing the most ridiculous thing as if they were from a model magazine. I flipped my natural hair, silently mocking the woman indirectly before washing my hands.

"From what I can see," I avoided eye contact at this point, "you're never going to see your parents again Mashiro Rima-san."

I didn't dare to bother myself in wasting any more time with someone like her. She reminded me too much of Saaya; someone I don't want nosing in of my life. Clearly because of this and that she seemed to be able to clarify this, she abruptly snorted at me; I rolled my eyes. We both knew we instantly dislike each other. She wiped her nose, but she hadn't spoken more herself and then just entered one of the restroom's doors.

I didn't added anything in, only flipping my hair again at her before leaving. When I walked out, I saw Amu and the others hugging Nadeshiko. I notice the time on the clock. I hadn't realized that I had been gone for an hour.

The aftertaste still lingered, strong enough for me to want to wash down with the nearest fluid; in my case, the coca-cola in my bag I got from the vending machine.

"Nadeshiko is going to leave about ten more minutes; you should go talk to her." I felt a sudden firm touch pressing down on my shoulder.

"I was about to anyway, Chika." I pressed my wet lips together.

I smiled when Nadeshiko notice me walking over her.

"Rima," Yaya exclaimed, "Yaya was worried if you were going to make it in time."

"Oh please Yaya," I flatten my black and white polka-dotted dress, "I was here far longer than you guys were. I was wondering if you guys were to ever show up."

"While my brother and I were walking over here, Ikuto went frantic when he seen a pound of catnip by the pet shop. Over twenty people stared at him." Utau blunted; Ikuto hit her head though more like 'stop embarrassing me!'

Tadase smugly chuckled, "That's when I came along. Utau forced me to help her; it nearly took us an hour just to get him ten feet away from the thing."

Ikuto glared at the blonde with a blackening smile, "Don't forget to add in that you went right into the ladies room, you perverted prince."

"Perverted prince? You pushed me into there you sick lying puss!" Tadase growled.

Before it could have been worse, Utau swung an old fashion anime hammer at the feuding idiots. Both rubbed the large bump on their head in dismay.

I held up a thumb to Utau in praise, "Good job."

She gave a small nod, "That's what I do."

"Devil," Ikuto muttered, "Ow!"

"And what about _you _guys, huh?" I went back to the others with their reasons.

"Well you see," Amu weakly chuckled at my glare, "while Kukai, Yaya and I was going to meet up with you guys…an old lady needed help to cross the street; she had a large amount of suitcases, so we helped her out…then she wanted to read our fortune as gratitude."

"Oh," I merely glance at Yaya who stand was out to me because she was standing _completely _still; she looked kind of calm when Amu started talking while holding her brother's hand, "so…what did she told you, Amu?"

"Well," She placed her finger on her chin, "she said something like '_Oh…oh! I see you're tangled in a triangle. Each corner is pointy, and if you pick the wrong one, you get blood on your little finger. If you don't untangle it, you'll be left with a broken thread._'"

"Obscure" I told her straight out before turning the other two airheads, "What about you, Kukai and Yaya? Any better?"

"Uh," Kukai sweat dropped, "She said something like where I run on will be the very thing why I will run off of. Is that any better you?"

"Meh," I tilted my right hand side to side, "Yaya?"

Yaya seemed to flinch when I called her name, "Yeah, Rima-chi?"

"Uh, well…what did the lady told you?"

"What…oh, uh she told Yaya something about fire will burn or something…Yaya can't seem to remember; it was too complicated."

I stared at her, "I…I see. I guess you're getting better with your vocabulary. That's new."

"So it seems," Nadeshiko agreed.

"Hey Nadeshiko," Chika interrupted us, "you have only a minute or two before leaving. Your mother doesn't have all day."

"Okay, okay." Nadeshiko smiled before facing my way to give me a big hug, "I'm going to miss you so much. I promise to write to you every time I can."

It was weird; her hug didn't seem to be the same. In fact, they felt a little stronger than I anticipated it to be. I mean sure, she give a mountain the biggest death hug it has ever been given, but this was a little different…physically and emotionally.

Nadeshiko's breath landed at my ear for a whisper, "We are going to meet again Rima and so I don't want to say goodbye, so instead I'll say…thank you."

I was speechless, no not because of the corny line (though don't get me wrong, I'm very touch by it) but because what she used to say those lines was similar to the hug. The best way I think I can phrase it is it's as if I was being hug and talking to by a different person. But the oddest thing is that the person doesn't feel very alien at all. I felt very at home this person too. Yes, I think it sums it best what I was feeling and somehow that also was making me feel sad; where is Nadeshiko? This person isn't Nadeshiko at all. So…so why is it that I have known this longer than I let myself to?

"I'll see you at the other side, Rima."

I didn't understood what she meant by that, and I wanted to ask her. However, I soon felt a little fuzzy to even ask as my memories began to blur from the moment I felt like I couldn't breathe and instead being consume of the sweet taste of cherry.

* * *

The first thing that I can remember what the heck I was doing was I sitting here alone in this empty park. Apparently, I had been breathing rather fast. I realized that I had been running…that fast that I was scared. The cold air was a struggle to keep pace and made me tired. The only thing I wanted to do now was staring at the sleeping cherry blossom trees. I wished that they bloom. The blanket of snow was keeping the trees to bloom, and from people to see them.

It seems no one ever bother come visit this place. I felt a little sad about it, but I knew it can't be help. It was nearly Christmas or better yet, the New Years the time where families get together to celebrate a better year. How depressing.

I wonder if the trees felt that same feeling. They provide so much life, yet they had little freedom to do what they want with their lifetime. They're pretty much just watch or be used by others because they can't oppose it in their will. Many have outlived one another, and some have seen the ugliest side of life that they never told a soul because they couldn't…or so I believe. But I wonder was it worth it, breathing in carbon dioxide for many years only to be used as homes or other materials?

What would you do, cherry trees, if you could move like the many of us? Would you start revenge on us, those who have used your relatives? Or perhaps, you would spend it trying to find something worthwhile like finding a lover or friend to chat and bond? Maybe you would gather the materials that you'd use for yourself out of spite? Or could it be that you gained so much knowledge from your time, you'd plot the many lessons that many of us, heck, even all of us would have care from before? Do you even have any feelings because you are part of life like the rest of us?

Yes…I would ask you that because I believe you would bother to talk to me. You may call me nonsense because I am human, or you may be interest that a mere human would think of this at all. Some people would just aside a plant because they're 'just' a plant but…they're not the plant. They're not the ones who have to deal with it. I guess you trees won't think any better of me because I'm just like them. But honestly I would like to know what you would think.

If you ever ask me why, it's because you've been watching over people listening to their conversation, gossip, or any verbal conflicts. Are they the same as you've always seen but never been through? Are they pitiful, knowing that it didn't have to be complicated than things went? Or is it strange because you might find difficult to comprehend? How about mine then? I know you have heard me express my happiness and sadness under you guys. Were they the same as anyone's? Are they no different? I can ask you all these questions over and over again, but sadly for me, you would never respond back; you've have only the look of your view to be your only response. You and I, if I knew no better then I wouldn't have said this but I am, are a bit alike.

"Erm, Rima what are you doing here sitting like a ball right now? Or more importantly, what did you run after Nadeshiko left? Was it because…uh of that?"

"How did you know I'd be here, Chika?" I asked wearily as though I hadn't expected the older friend to come up.

I still had my continuously thoughts towards the trees and had little for the person behind me. Somehow though, I manage to have some focus for her.

"Well, it seemed it was egregious enough that you pick a place like this as comfort." She said while possibly trying not to hurt when she pulls a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"And this is also the place where I was going to get something. Would you mind if you stay a little bit longer for me? I promise it won't take too long."

I just nodded slowly, because I was too emotionally tired, and the fact that my thoughts swelling up wasn't helping me. But I remained poise, collected well enough to pervert Chika sufficiently to give me any funny look.

She just stumbles around the playground before I heard graveling sounds. It got to the point it was annoying that I glance what the woman was doing with digging out chips of woods from the small set of area. I sighed, only waited what would be the end of it.

I was taken back when she took a small sliver key out after she had stopped digging. She muttered something, jamming the metal thing into something I also believe is metal. By the sounds of it, I heard a rusty noise from wherever she was trying to pull. I couldn't tell if she was thinking; that emotionless face could be hiding anything.

"Here, I kept my end of the bargain like I said I would." She said, holding out an old wooden box in her dirty hands.

"Huh?" I stared at her; what did she…oh.

"Oh is right, Rima," she nodded, "I'm sorry; it took a while but here. It was Nadeshiko's; she said that you can keep it."

"What were you doing?" I laughed for a belief moment.

She joined, seeing how crazy it was, "Digging like a pirate would."

I saw a very large thick book, a pretty torn blackening one. I flipped through the yellow page. I was amazed how far back the dates were written. The printed words were really vague, but I was still about to read the stroked ink. Some of them were back at the times of the Kamakura period **(1)**. I gasped, a strange fearful sensation coming from this book as I fished out other materials from the ancient box. There were a couple of scrolls and pads, but I wasn't able to read many of them because of language barriers. I had no idea Nadeshiko have something like this.

"It was created very long ago but a traveler named Habib Okorie." she said, smiling to my surprise, "He was an African man, and though he didn't have much, he had plenty of imagination. He spent many of his life creating stories with images. Before he died in an illness, he wanted to his stories were passed on and even add in news from other culture, so he made sure he found someone trustworthy of keeping it for him 'til that person had to leave.

Since then, it has been passed down from person to person whether it was family to family, friend to friend, or even stranger to stranger. In your case, it seems it lover to lover."-She slanted a corner of her lips-"In Nadeshiko's case, it was my mother who gave it to her when I was younger. I had an awful habit of losing things, so she gave it to her. Nadeshiko written a heck of stuff in there and had even let me read some of the things in there and even a couple of words there. She doesn't like leaving the artifacts in her house since there are a few of greedy maids in the compound, so she hid it. But now, it's yours to decide what to do with it. I know you probably weren't expecting this, but here, I promise to show you were she had first wrote."

And she did.

It was a big breather for me to soak in that it overwhelmed me; I didn't want to read it…not now at least. Separating the pages so I got a good two-finger grip on a single page, I dog-eared the page for when I decided to retrace it later on. I sighed; as much as I want to know Nadeshiko's thoughts, I was little scared if there was something ill of me which is silly, because if there was, why Nadeshiko would willingly give it to me?

I hugged the box after I had placed all the materials back in the box, "Thank you, Chika. I appreciate it a lot."

I meant it; for me, it became important for me even though it was stressful. The thought of it made my hands tremble, and Goosebumps popping out on my skin like crazy.

She hugged me, shaking me side to side a little, "You don't really need to thank me. I was only keeping my promise."

"Which is actually why I am thanking you," I said, "though you're still pretty cheap—I mean come on, using Nadeshiko as bait?"

She laughed indifferently, "I admit it was pretty rude of me, but you have to admit I wasn't being shallow. This has great depth, story after another—centuries after centuries, some stories my mother read to me, some that she read to Nadeshiko."

I smiled, "Would you mind read some to me?"

"Maybe later," she considered, "but I have to go to practice today. Do you want to come?"

"Sorry Chika, not today." I swiped the dust on my dress and straighten the black coat, "I kind of want to be alone for a while, if you understand. But I'll come back to the compound later on. Tell Sion that I said hi."

I was pretty sure Chika did not like the idea even if she didn't had that concern look on her face; the complexity dawned out to a simple expression.

"Rima, you should come with me. It's not safe for you to be here. If you want to sulk, you can sulk in Nadeshiko's room."

I knew if I argued with her, I was only going to lose. I sighed quite loudly.

"Fine." I crossed two fingers behind my back.

* * *

Twenty minutes after she had left, I grabbed a couple of things: a couple of yens worth of a two days meal, my phone, and the box Chika gave me—all in my bag.

If Nadeshiko really trust me to keep hold of it, then I will fulfill it.

I breathed in softly, watching if there was the maid or Fujisaki in any sight.

Nope. Good.

Yes, freedom!

"Mashiro-san? Didn't Hoshi-san tell you to stay in the household until she comes back to take you back home? It isn't safe."

Damn.

"Uh, Baaya…she just called and asked me to bring something to her." I lied.

"No she didn't," another voice came in, "I can tell that you're lying; you're twitching."

"Fujisaki-san," I edged on the 'san', "thank you so much for taking me in for the past week. I am very glad I could stay over to spend with your daughter. Now if you excuse me…AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What a strange child my son has befriended for all these years."

"Indeed, Fujisaki-san. Do you want the others to escort her back in?"

"No, no, it's quite alright. This is the young lady's choice. Let her be."

* * *

I didn't stop running until I was sure I could not see the building in view. All that running had really eaten away a large portion of sadness. Nadeshiko did say that running can help ease a person's mind. It seems she was right. I think I'd do it more often.

As soon I had made my first stumble, I had realized how far I was that I was standing by the Waraku **(2) **shop. I couldn't help but sadly smile at the place. It was already past six years, huh? Time really does fly right by. It was even still open too—only a day before Christmas' Eve.

I couldn't help but want to step in and look around. It's gotten smaller than I remembered, but it seemed to be busier. The plain white walls had been redecorated with a bright yellow paint, and the hardwood floor was nearly speckles. The spot where I had picked out Nadeshiko's shoes (yes…I can remember stuff like that okay) was replaced with brands of boots and heels that seemed to be big; I don't really spend my time in specific company brands.

Seeing how nearly dry my purse is, there is no way I could afford anything in here. Maybe the cheap little stuff, what those were the ones that only last for a short while which is a pity because some of these shoes are really cute!

I sighed wearily, knowing there isn't really anything else I can do here besides stand and stare at the pricey products. I don't know anyone around my range. Well at least it was a walk-down-memory lane for old time's sake.

"Mashiro-san?"

And just when all hope was lost…

"Oh…it's you." I flipped my hair, "So what are you doing here? Trying to give Amu a lovey-dovey Christmas gift I suppose?"

He blushed ridiculously red, "I-I-I a-already have a gift for Amu-chan. I…I'm going with Kukai help pick out on his last minute Christmas shopping. He got warp up with Nadeshiko leaving that he'd forgotten about the others."

His thumb sticks out to a brunette who was wrestling an old woman for a seemingly great pair of sport shoes. Tadase weakly coughed; I had no comment on what I was seeing.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Just looking around…" I mumbled.

He looked at me kind of funny, as he tilted his head, "Really? Is there anything you want? Maybe I can buy it for you if you don't mind."

I blankly stared at the guy; I didn't like having to be spoiled by others unless that person is Nadeshiko. The thought and feeling of having someone to pay for me because I wasn't able to is too awkward for me to deal with. It didn't help that the guy comes from a loaded family. I merely told him it's nothing really before abruptly storming off with no sort of expiation just to make sure he won't try to make any excuses or something. I boldly avoid eye contacts while I was dragging my two little legs out of the entrance. I ignored the noisy people's staring and can hear Kukai asking the blond friend "Is that Rima I saw just a moment ago?"

Yes, Kukai, yes she was.

* * *

My breathing slowed down once I arrived at the park when the sun was sitting behind the landscape. I regretted running now; I felt sicker than I was at the airport and dizzy.

I paused, hearing a sudden worried voice chanting a name over and over.

"Rima, did you see Tsubasa?" Yaya panted her hands on her knees; she was near to tears, "After Nadeshiko left…Tsubasa…got mad that I wouldn't take him to the park…But I couldn't…we still had plans to…to…"

"Yaya calm down," I shook her shoulders gently by firmly enough to get her focus. "The snow is pretty thick and deep; maybe we can follow his footsteps…where was the last spot you remember he was at before leaving?"

She heaved then quavered, "He went up the stairs from the park…"

"Sssh," I draw closer, "we'll find your brother, Yaya."

I dragged her hand; for some reason I, myself, couldn't stop feeling my heartbeat dramatically slow down. Even my hands were slightly trembling with fear. I was so sure that Yaya could have felt that too if she wasn't so worried for her brother.

My eyes darted a trail of small prints of pressed snow. I told Yaya not to step on them; she just nodded, wobbling to my side. The big Shugo Chara Encore logo had printed against the snow. It was definitely his. Yaya seemed to realize this too; she seemed even more frighten.

As we went further, I noticed foot prints bigger than ours appear at the opposite direction. They circled and clustered around the smaller prints. I bent my knees, studying the snow. I can imagine big hard footwear had dirty the snow belonged to a medium-size man. Tsubasa probably let the man carry him, because of his friendly and kind face. He probably was asked if he wanted any candy and took the offer. Then they went off in a dark place.

I picked up the dingy candy wrapper, "Your brother's been kidnap."

"How can you be so sure?" Yaya sniffed confused; I couldn't blame her. The prints are pretty hard to tell if you didn't have any knowledge of noticing small details.

"It takes one to know one." I turned the criticism phrase into mere statement before taking her hand and ran by the trail.

"Yaya listen…whatever we head for…don't forget that location…and call 110 **(3)**, your parents, or whoever you can reach. I…I…I just want to you to know I'm going to make sure that your brother comes out safely."

She didn't say, only tighten my hand more. I just smiled a little, hushing the girl to be quiet. She's going to make a huge distraction if she keeps whaling.

She cracked, "I'm sorry, Rima…"

I halted, dragged her in the shadows of the alley. Shit, of all the places…but I really shouldn't be thinking about that. My eyes narrowed at the signs; I motion Yaya to its way. I placed my free hand over my lips to remind her. She noticed, while her eyes glancing at the address.

I wrote on her hand, _don't forget the address and hurry._

She took my hand, _what about you Rima? I can't just leave you by yourself._

I hold back my grudging laugh though I appreciate her concern, _don't worry about me. Just…make sure you get there safely._

But the next thing I knew, darkness was all I saw.

…

My eyes ached and blurred my vision. Black blinked before it clear into colors. I grunt, stung by a strong burning pain on the back of my head. The coldness of the room crawled beneath my skin as an old vague memory flashed before I knew it.

It was quick and subtle but dreadful.

"Yaya…?"

My vision blurred slowly again. I twitched, the colors resurface. Everything jumbled to the point it felt and is absurd. I can hardly move and breathe. The atmosphere was so thick and heavy. The smell of gasoline filled in the room.

"Yaya…" I muttered again, pushing my weight to roll over her.

She's asleep but drained somehow. Her hair was a mess and her light crisp skin tone turned pale. Scratches marked her face.

I buried my face at the ragged carpet at the shameful sight. But the image of Tsubasa holding his onee's hand slapped me right in the face.

I chewed on the thick ropes, spitting on the nasty taste without wasting time. I gritted on, struggling to break it. The attachment of my roots pained my mouth that I was force to stop at the pounding ach. I turned myself, aiming my hands to free Yaya's hand. This was even more difficult to handle, but I did what I can. My nails dug into the bare separation of the coiled grip while my fingertips to untie. My fingers were cramping for the tight intensity I force I put. I cursed, but never hesitated to stop. A couple of minutes pass and I was satisfied with what I managed. It wasn't perfect, no, but it was enough for Yaya can break free from herself.

"Yaya," I nudged her, "hey, wake up."

"Ugh…Rima…what's that stench?" Yaya easily broke the tattered rope, "Rima! What happen?"

"I think…we got kidnap ourselves." I sadly admitted, "Hurry, and untie yourself, so you can _untie _me, Yaya."

Getting from my urge, she picked herself up and stumbles to find anything sharp. My heart beat slower, hearing noises from downstairs. I hush her to be quiet. Because I couldn't see what she was doing, I imagine her gulping before clutching onto something.

"Slowly Yaya." I whispered, looking down on a small hole that's a meter away from me.

She came, rushing to cut the tight thing. I warn her not to cut me, wincing at the painful thought of being cut. After both had snapped, I grabbed her wrist, gesturing to the crack.

We stared at the opening, looking who was inside.

Our mouths gapped. There were numbers of children trapped beneath. Couple of them I recognize. Yaya's eyes were filled with tears, knowing her brother was crying.

I took her hand, _don't cry Yaya! We all know you have the biggest cries; don't blow it!_

She nodded wiping her nose over her sleeve.

I sighed, thinking what we should do. There were no windows, the room is empty, and I'm sure that the door is lock. I looked down when Yaya writing on my palm.

_Do you have a phone Rima, _she asked; now that I thought about it, he took my stuff!

I cussed with a sense of guilt rise in my throat. Yaya looked at me as if I was strange only to shrug it off. She let go of my hand then sighed.

She dashed off to the door, looking through the keyhole. I was struck that there still such old fashion western doors. I followed her, looking through it. From what I can catch, the hall is empty. I looked back at the knob, tapping the metal curve. It echoed and vibrated through my index finger. I can't believe that it was still there. I shake it until I slammed upwards. It bent however there were no signs of cracks. Yaya was amazed by this, probably wondering how I did it. I merely told her it was a long story.

The place had changed; it was a lot emptier and smaller. All the pictures that were once hung had left a big light spot that make it uneven with the paint surrounding it. Webs grew at the corners with dried flies and pleased spiders. I felt sad, realizing where I was at. Yes, it was years ago, but it was still desolating. The presence seemed to still have lingered despite the aged years. But what bothered me the most was the room in front of me.

If what I was doing seemed foolish, it is.

I ran towards it, opening it. Nothing has changed. It was still there. The damn office was still there, and the damn jar of artificial candy was still there. The damn files were all neatly organized in the fucking damn tray. The…

I felt a hand pressed down my shoulder. I panic only to remember Yaya was with me, a worried Yaya to that. I already knew what her question was.

"I was kidnap once in this barber shop...but we don't have to talk about this, Ya—"

I gasped, running at the shelves. I picked up mama and papa's phones. Why were their phones here? A horrifying sensation shot at my nerves. I flipped them, entering the passwords, searching through the calls. They were all from work as typical and for a week, none have of them had been received since a week. I trembled, falling on my knees. How? How? How…

"Rima, get up; please Rima," Yaya scowled, trying to pick me "I don't know what the phones is bothering you, but get up Rima. Please…I'm sorry…I didn't want to do this, but you're…"

"Oomph…shit Yaya…" I coughed; my stomach up roaring inside.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "but please Rima, Tsubasa needs our help."

"Those kids need our help too." I said softly, taking the phones into the pockets and my bag from the floor.

If there is something I do know I know I wasn't going to make the same mistakes. We head for the stairs to the first floor. I was surprised how well I remember which room the children were in…I guess I really can't forget about it no matter how hard I tired. A bitter smile rose.

_BAM!_

The kids screamed, but I wasn't surprised by it. They weren't tied, but they were sure in a damn jam. The door was made of metal as well as the room is.

Yaya cried, "Tsubasa!"

"Onee-chan!" he sobbed, hugging his older sister.

I smiled, touched by the scene, but it died when I recalled where we're at. I growled, harshly but for the right intentions, ordering them to silently walk in a single file line. They obeyed, except for two. I couldn't believe she and Hikaru was kidnap that I had to bang my head against the wall before double checking if it was true.

It is.

"Rikka, Hikaru," I exclaimed, "how did you…"

"We should ask you the same thing." The blonde blunted before turning the other younger kids, "Follow this"-His finger pointing at Rikka-"girl to the exit. She'll make sure you get to your parents."

Soon, the building was filled in noise, the last thing we needed.

"Silent," I scolded.

They whimpered, clearly confused on what's going on. They're too young to understand what's happening. All they know is that they were scared and wanted their parents. I gave in, merely sighing before telling them to follow Rikka.

"Yaya, let's hurry before he gets"

"Here? Oh, it's been too long Rima-chan, but then again, no it hasn't."

I stopped breathing.

"**_Oh Rima-chan, don't tell me you forgot about me, Rima-chan. I know it's been a long time, but surely you'll remember sensei."_**

"You…get away from her!" Yaya screamed, clutching Tsubasa in her arms.

He brushed off the comment, then smirking, "Get away from her? She's so delighted to be here that she can't even move, _Yaya-chi_."

-Third POV-

Yaya blinked, slightly disturbed how he knew her name. Her little brother hid behind her, clearly signaling that he was scared stiff. She held his hand tighter, feeling afraid herself, and if she wanted support too, she wouldn't have shown it—not now at least.

She barked, "You sick psychopath jerk; you torturing kids has gone far enough; do you even realize what effects had scarred them for what you did? Sick!"

He smiled wickedly; it wasn't inhuman, but it was a distasteful the same way. He looked as though he was amused by her shouting out credulous words in thin air. He widen more when noticing that the young girl was gritting her teeth.

Furthermore, the ace was disgusted with it. Something has been seething inside her since her brother's disappearance. The way the man had wantonly abduct kids—wait no, tricked them because of their naive age just because he's bigger, because he enjoyed it and just because he can angered her. She couldn't find the right words, but she knew, oh, she knows she was going to do would send her off to prison. Despite that, it's worth it; protecting her brother and the others and Rima too. She whispered softly that only the tearful little Tsubasa could have heard before rampaging towards with a bar abruptly in her hands.

'Interesting' he seemed to have mouthed.

He flipped, anticipating that the blonde male had countered by the back. When he landed on his two feet over the exit, he snickered, laughing how inexperience they are.

He added to his once customer's daughter, "You know…your little friend had appeared the night at your lovely home. She was quite interesting to brawl."

When Rima, or anyone for the matter, didn't say anything, he continued, "She was quite the looker; if only I had been more careful with her so I can show her what her tight little body could do. Though she probably wasn't as tight as you once was."

She screamed, falling on her knees to what he implied. She didn't remember to have meeting him again…not since the incident. And yet, there was no false in his tone; she couldn't help but be wordless in shock.

He laughed, missing from receiving any hits from the outrage friend. Out of the entire group he had collected, the big sister was the most entertaining. She had even surprised him with foul words coming from her lips.

He was pleased, to have trapped every one of them in the building. The front and back door has been sealed tight for years; there was only one escape and that was shattered window at one of the halls. He was so pleased, that he even informed them matter-of-factly. He chortled, loving how their frighten expressions changed into horrify.

The young girl charged at him as well as Hikaru and Rikka too, full at him. He felt a little disappointed how easy they were. It quickly became boring. Still, he chuckled, grabbing Yaya's shirt before slamming her right at the wall.

"Yaya!" Rima cried.

Crying, Tsubasa ran for his sister, crying, 'onee-chan, onee-chan' over and over.

Hikaru was taken aback by the little toddler then shouted out for Rikka when she was chasing after the child. For such an age, he cussed (learning this from his babysitters) from how the man was screwing with them.

Rikka tripped, which left the man off guard when she grabbed his ankle. He'd fallen along, hitting Rima at a shelf. The kids screamed, at the scene. The shelf had fallen, old rusted paint cans splattered on the wooden floor and a small box fell, spilled out thin strips of wood all over and rolled over the dingy edge.

The kids soon stampede over the man, trying to protect the others. They poked, kicked, punched, and some even bite the man's fresh. Hikaru was yelling at them to get away from him, reminding them at he was a dangerous man and that they have to get away. They sobbed, hurried to his demanding and rushed to a different part of the building.

Tears soaked Rima's face; redness stuffed her cheeks and nose. She felt ashamed, knowing that she was useless at a time like this. She didn't know why she couldn't do move more than she has; hell, she didn't even take in what the fuck was going around.

Hikaru glared at her, putting a side note to have a word with her when this is over. He grabbed, the man's shirt, his two prominence knuckled collided with his two front teeth. Next it smashed into his cheekbones, then jabbing it right up in his nose. He went straight at the face only to miss.

He looked back who had held him back. His angry eyes widen.

Rikka shouted to Hikaru, never seeing this side of him before. She was crying; she couldn't even look at him in the eyes; it burned. He could see how shaken she was.

Though he had soften, he remained serious, "I'm sorry, Rikka…I didn't mean to make you cry, but…if I let him live…he'll only come back to hurt you. So…"

He jerked Rikka's hand back, rotating it back to the bloody barber's face.

He and Rikka flipped back, when the man screamed insanely. He growled how they had pestered them far enough. He grabbed for the messy matches. He lit a small fire, screaming how they were pissing him off right after he thrown it in the floor.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY! Didn't you know?" The madman clutched over the back of his neck, "I poured gasoline in this building long before I had invited the kids in here! Now…we can all die to…"

"Keep your _nonsense_ crap to yourself," Hikaru had an axe in his hands from nearby, "we want none of your sick fantasies!"

He had smashed him into the barbershop's main room. The glass window that parted the two rooms of the building shattered into little pieces. The young business-in-training Ichinomiya spitted on the ground,

"Shit."

-Rima's POV-

The one thing I first remember from the whole thing scene was a gush of flames surfacing and eating away the damp building. I heard vague voices, but I knew well enough who she was.

"Rima!" Yaya cried, snatching my hand towards the halls.

I was startled and stared back, seeing Hikaru and Rikka running as well. An impulse had strike in my chest that I let out an utter in the rush. The blood had drained out of my body and swam back into my brain. The heat flashed behind me and above.

"It's spreading faster!" Rikka cried, waggling her clothing out of a nail.

"Run you idiot!" Hikaru scolded, grabbing her hand in sacrificing a rip in Rikka's dress.

My eyes watered by the awful smell of smoke. My throat itched and throbbed out expulsion of air. My legs had reached its peak, and then I yelped in my pain.

Yaya warped her arm around her back, sweating badly, but I was sure that everyone else was. I gasped unwillingly, the smoke traveling in. I coughed, screaming while my nails sink in Yaya's skin when something felled in front of me. I apologetic cried to her even though she ignored me.

We clutched onto the doorway's frame, meeting with the kids huddling to one another. Many of them were screaming, tugging one another's shirt. Many of them struggled trying to duck under each other to avoid the danger.

I know that they were kids, but it was awful! The way they were trying to push one out to save themselves. No, I mustn't think that…there must be a way out…There was a window…a window!

I ran over to it, realizing that it was a couple of metres from the ground. I tried to open the crank, but stopped when I accepted at I was too weak to open it. I hesitated, intense.

"Move!" Yaya charged with, what I managed to understand, a hammer.

More squeals crashed by the shattering glass. Yaya continued pound the window senselessly 'til her grip had slipped the death tool pit of her tips. I screamed when a large burning pole tumbled across the room.

"Yaya!" I ran, tripping on the floor.

My faced slammed against an impact. The excruciating pain roared and remained biting the rest of my senses to nothing. My wrist was crippling and burning. So painful I could sleep. I didn't know why I managed to stay conscious; darkness fuzzed my vision, yet I still had seen the children being thrown out of the window. I could have sworn…that…one those kids were…grinning like he was having a time of his life…

My breathing felt…ugh…

…

"Yaya?" I mumbled; my eyes popped, "YAYA?"

I couldn't hear anything what she was saying. In fact, I couldn't hear anything at all. The only thing I sure was that sad expression lived vivid in my eyes, vivid enough to say 'I'm sorry' as though it pleaded guilty to trail. If I could, I would have cried for the both of us: no, Yaya, you're not sorry; you're not the one who brought this upon us. I did.

…

"_You managed to live to now? And you _still _somehow to remember it? Oh my!"_

"_No…I admit that I had others filled in the details. I hardly could keep focus what happen."_

"_Miss Keller, I am…stunned. I can't put into words for it…I…I…I just can't."_

"_It's alright. I didn't either. Anyways, now that its tale has been finish, may I have another refill?"_

"_Yes, yes you may. But after so, I have to meet with Miss De Morselle soon; I'm surprised that she decided to dance."_

Ugh…where was I? Where am I? I heard an obnoxious serine. It was hard to move too, let alone an airy sound flowed in and out of me; all the tubes were tightly traveled in my nostrils. I gaped, yearning to touch for I was confused.

"Hush, now," a gentle voice I'm completely unfamiliar with swayed me, "you need to rest. You could have died from the fire if you hadn't been wearing that coat; it's the reason why you managed to escape from the whole fire now."

"Yaya…" The dry air and the salty tear burned my eyes; my voice cracked even if I didn't have the tubes, "Yaya…where is she…the girl with the…pigtails…"

I couldn't hear his voice…because he didn't say anything. I couldn't tell what he looked or what he was doing, but I cringed, realizing that she had pushed me out of the building. That sad expression, that sad vivid expression, it was more than plenty to not forget.

He hushed me again, telling me to calm down, but I couldn't. My body refused to heel. I began choking despite that the tubes were down in my throat.

"I don't exactly remember anyone who had any pigtails, miss, but as I recalled there was a young girl…probably older than you. The ambulance had received a call from a girl named Yaya Yuiki. I had hard time trying to look at her…and even harder to look away. She…"

I'm so sorry, Yaya. All of it is my fault. I…damn, Yaya, what should I say? Nothing I ever going to say will stop this from ever happening! All I ever heard was yelling all I ever heard was demanded apologies! Damn it, Yaya, I…I'm been an awful friend.

"Don't cry, she's a strong fighter; she's a tough cookie. When we had found her, she was breathing well and alive…"

I heard silence.

…

"**Oi, when do you the young one will wake up?**"

"Whenever she will decide to, she reminds me just like my daughter; sleep all day and wake up all night!"

I heard laughter; it aliens me. It didn't sound like Japanese at all. One voice belonged to a low rich voice and a higher pitch. They didn't sound like they're speaking the same language at all. Strange out of them all…I can understand them.

I muffled, drifting back to sleep.

I heard more disarranged laughter circling in my ears, annoying me to the point I barked at them right up.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?"

Instead of the light blinding me, it warmed my cold bare skin. I was surprised to see two people, one of them to be a dark skinned man. He looked old in his fifties with gray hair standing out of his black hair. His smiled revealed one tooth was dirty black and another that seemed to have broken. Even so, he has this kind and charming background that I felt welcome.

The woman next to him seemed to be younger than him, but somewhere in her thirties I guess. There was something about her that seems surprisingly familiar. Her long black hair fell down to her hip; under the lights, it highlighted a shade of brown though I assumed that wasn't the case. I notice there was a little gray at the tip root, seeing the signs of aging. But it was the face…something that I knew seemed to be at the tip of my tongue.

I gapped my mouth, finally seeing the resemblance, "You're Chika's mother aren't you? I never seen a picture of you, but I can tell."

I felt a little ease when she smiled and nodded, "I see you're clever as Nadeshiko says. It took a long time to finally meet face-to-face, but we are: Habib, Mai, and Rima.

I felt as though my mouth fell, "So you do speak Japanese."

She laughed, "Do you prefer if I speak my naïve language? Habib or I don't really mind what language we speak."

I scratched my head disbelief what I thought was true, "Why is that I can **_EVEN _**understand every word you say?"

They didn't say anything; instead the man named Habib took a thick book from the counter and to my tiny hands. I stared at it for a good long amount of time, knowing that it's the exact same book Chika gave me. Now that I remember, the last time I had last seen this was back at the…I shivered. The thought of it gave me more than goose bumps…It's probably better if I don't think about it for a while. I weakly coughed before staring at them for an explanation. I bet that I looked like some idiot with a sappy puppy-dog face waiting to be petted or something stupid. Garrrh, I've been spending too much time with Tadase! _NOOOOOOOO!_

Somebody shoot me.

"What do you want me to do?" I inquired, confused what he wanted me to do.

"**What the book was meant to do: write.**"

He had a sort of smile that could be call a smirk, but it wasn't. It had a sort of edge, but it wasn't anything dark—the contrary actually. I couldn't help but smile. It felt…fatherly.

"Ow…" I fanning my hand; when I finally placed the pencil down, I realized I had written over thirty-five pages. I'm surprised how this book hasn't been completely full yet.

They laughed teasingly; I growled in despite.

Mai smiled boldly, "Nadeshiko-sama was right about you; you are a feisty young girl. I can see why she likes you."

"She…talks about me?" I knew that was a stupid question, but I'm curious now.

She shook her head, "No, she writes them down. It's was just always easy for her to let her thoughts written; she always had a hard time trying to express herself."

"Really," I didn't believe any word she said, "that's not the Nadeshiko I knew. She's very expressive and there wasn't…"

Crap, I really can't say that.

She smiled, being patient but not wishy-washy at all, "Yes, there was a time she felt dull herself, Rima-chan. But you probably didn't notice it, because well, you had too much fun with her. Then again, at a young age, you wouldn't have seen it anyways."

Habib chuckled, "**Turn the next page child.**"

I did; I stumbled.

How did you?

But my words didn't spoke, and they had vanished. I held the black paper in my hands closely under the shimmering moonlight. Was it just a figment of my imagination? Was I just crazy for a long time?

I turned back a page.

And another.

Another.

And backwards until I reached to thirty-two more pages.

I flatten the page while looking at the date. I haft smiled before glancing at clock.

* * *

It was two weeks since I was released from the hospital. They treated me and told me to keep the bandage on as well as that I wasn't allowed to be visited by anyone expect from the authority or the doctors. From what I can remember, I felt scared to death when they kept pestering about questions what had happen. I told them the same thing, nothing more nothing less: It was all a blur.

During the two weeks, I had snuck into Yaya's room every time when I could. I was startled when I had first entered her room. She smiled as tears swelled in her eyes. It wasn't because I had visited her or even she blames me: it was painful for her to smile, because the permanent side effects not because of force, no; it was genuine and real, real than I ever was or be.

I had fake smiles to others; I had act cold towards others. That was me and it still is. Looking at Yaya made me force myself to hold back hugging her and **force **a smile while remaining poise, so I had spent my time with her, sitting, reading an old manga we had enjoy a lot to her. I had found it in the shelves, thinking that I may ease Yaya's loneliness. But I have to admit that it wasn't entirely selfless, actually, it was also to ease mines as well. I loathe myself, but as I said, that was me and it still is.

I couldn't help but to pressed my lips flatly to the thought while flipping through the pages. While I had proceed reading the story and throughout, Yaya made comments about some scenes. At first, I took it though she was just tired and wanted to say something, but…something hit me.

You couldn't imagine what the fire had done to her. I didn't mean mentally and physically. I also meant socially. She seemed more mature, more deliberated, and yet she hadn't left her old self from being childish and playful (even if it is sometimes annoying). I swore she would have been hyper if she wasn't hurting from…

I sighed, retracing the short time memory as tears soaked my hospital shirt.

I remember when I stepped out of the room. Amu was crying and hugging me for the pass ten minutes. Apparently, she and the others had find out when Yaya's parents found out the news from Kukai's brothers. I patted her head, smiling sadly. I knew it was my entire fault; I caused a lot of problems for everyone.

Speaking of which, the Yuikis and Somas was there too; they just arrived. Kukai had marched and shoved them from the side. I yelped, when Kukai grabbed my shirt. I knew what was coming.

"Rima, how did this happen?" His lime-color eyes were blazingly intense that I shrivel into the coward I truly am.

"I…it was a blur…"

The others were trying to push Kukai back, but it didn't stop him from getting what he intended to get.

"TELL ME RIMA," The veins in his face and arms became visible; and though I couldn't fully tell you how I felt or how the scene really looked, I can tell you I did not forget his words, "If fear is what keeping you from goddamn what, hell so be it! But you _do not _keep away any secrets about Yaya from me."-I squirmed about how close he lifted closer to his face when he whispered-"Not when you're lying flat out to my face, lair."

I screamed not within my control but his; everyone else struggled to hold him back. His expression didn't change; it only made me felt sick in guilt. The complication was out of my hands.

I cried. I cried real hard, resisting from watching Kukai leaving my sights.

Tadase asked if I wanted to just lie down somewhere; I shook my head. Even though I'm scared of Kukai, I still have to visit Yaya. I repeated it to myself when he helped me get back on my two feet.

* * *

It was about two and haft hours as I waited in the halls with Tsubasa. The group took their turn to talk with her; I let them go first since I had my chance by cheating. Amu was crying, seeing in her condition. Tadase was honestly apologetic, but he didn't show any more than so. Yaya's mother was even worse than Amu; she was hollering, cussing, asking why this had to happen. Her husband had to drag her out of the room when she had gotten out of control and even a different location because she was too loud. I couldn't blame her though as I felt my hand tightened. The Somas (excluding the youngest) were moody themselves, but they stayed gentle for Yaya. I couldn't hear well enough to know what they were saying to her, but I knew it was light-hearted and on the point. Kukai though…he was the worst them all.

I was even idling pass the doorway to see it.

"Yaya…" Kukai was sitting on the wooden chair at her side. He had his hands close to hers but not direct. He took a deep breath, seemingly unsure what to say; I see why. Flowing tears flickered through the light from where I'm position.

Yaya's smile cracked, but it lit. She slowly reached for his hands only to wince in the process. She hushed him, smiling still, telling him to let her fold his hand under hers. I was amazed how she took in the anger and frustration for him. I had to admit I wished I had that sort of eloquence. Coming from all people, I envied her for it. Even if she probably doesn't want that, I realized I failed to see what's underneath.

"Onee-chan…" The little boy walked in, wearing little jean overalls and stripped shirt. Timid, he stumbled over her bedside.

Kukai's eyes and mines meet; I jumped foolishly.

He snouted lowly, looking back to the two Yuikis.

"Onee-chan…" he weakling sniffed; clearly blaming himself.

I grimaced, no kid, it's not your fault as I mentally told your sister; you're not sorry, it's not your fault from the start.

"Hey there otouto, I'm glad you're safe." Yaya dryly coughed, "Make sure you be a good kid while your big sister has to go."

"Go?"

She motioned as if she was nodding, "Yes…y-y-you s-see, big sister has t-to…have to…_go _somewhere; though s-she wants to stay here because… she hasn't spent enough here, but she has to…leave soon, Tsubasa. And…it hurts so much…it hurts so much right now just trying to not to move so much…"-She winced again to stop Kukai from releasing her grip; I fell a little over the side by a shallow-"but she can't help it; she can't help but to _be_ moved to see the people she loves and knows came to see her. It's emotional…it's crazy. It makes me…h-happy."

"I'm sure it must have been scary when you were in the building. You were afraid, but you pulled your all to save those kids…Yaya, you're a sweet and strong girl who'd protect those around you without changing who you are…that's why you're loved and why you love—it's the happiness why you're moved."

"Chika?" Kukai and Yaya stammered.

Yaya relaxed herself, smiling, "Hmm, maybe, Chika-chi, maybe so, but who knows. It's a strange feeling for Yaya; she can't quite figure this strange feeling out."

She smiled bittersweet, "You already did…you just didn't realize it. You probably were thinking too much on how many ways you could conquer Candyland."

Yaya laughed earnestly unlike her old ways, right before looking at Kukai's way, "If you guys don't mind…Yaya want to talk to Kukai alone, will you? Yaya know you had just arrived Chika, and she appreciate that you did, but she want to…speak to him alone. That means you too Rima."

I slightly blushed, guilty. A sore feeling bruised right underneath my chest, so I nodded, trying not to leave any trace of sound crackling out of my lips. I lowly growled feeling awkward when she laughed again with company this time.

"Alright," she nodded finally, kissing the side of Yaya's forehead for a brief moment to my surprise, "I love you."

"Yaya loves you too," she cheerfully smiled, "just like the old times."

She sadly smile, taking Tsubasa's hand and headed over the door. I followed with them, unsure what had happen.

With the door shut, it was quiet. Just a little.

"Miss glasses lady," Tsubasa asked sadly, "is onee-chan in there because of me?"

Patient and kind, she bent towards his level, brushing his hair while giving them that tender look on her face, "No sweetie, she isn't in there because of you. Things happen to people when…"-She seemed as though she wanted to added in a note but omitted it instead-"they want to do something…sometimes they get into messes."

"Why?" He tugged her sleeve, "Onee-chan didn't do anything wrong…"

"I know," she was barely audible, "but sometimes bad things happen to people and…even if they did good things, they don't always get good things back. It's a scary thing; the world is scary, but she doesn't want you to stay sad. Onee-chan wants you to be happy, doesn't she?"

Tsubasa looked as though he didn't understand but didn't ask any more questions. He looked down, and though I hate to say it, but I'd seen this face before. I don't…exactly know but I do. It pained me…reminding me all of my wrongs.

I watched them walk pass by hand-by-hand and to the elevator.

I remembered something.

Bitch, I didn't forget what happen, "Hey, I'm coming too."

Chika smiled flatly; 'alright' is what she said.

Bitter, I flashed a smile, waiting in the small room with them. During the third time in the same elevator with that woman was boiling for me. I had to lift my collar and flag it.

"Too hot?" She asked, "Don't worry, outside is cold enough to cool you down."

'Shut up' is what I wanted to say, but I didn't say a word to her. I refused, not under in camera supervision at least.

She raised a brow without pressing onto the topic further, instead she fixed the boy's overalls and commented to make sure button all the way. He nodded, saying 'yes miss glasses lady.'

_Ping_, we stepped out of the automatic door and into the busy lobby. I felt sick inside my stomach, hearing the screaming, crying, and arguments within so many people within such a short notice. Most of them came from the children from the fire; I could make out some of the faces from the dreadful tumult. Some of them looked sad or almost looked lonely; others didn't really seem to care about it at all. They played with each other, talking about how they wanted to go eat or watch TV when they return to their houses. It was too bad that I couldn't and can't be so easy-going like them.

Tsubasa ran off to chase after his parents. I stared, wondering why I was second thinking about the whole scene. His parents looked awfully tired and stress. What bothered me the most though what happen between the three. When Tsubasa was running up to them trying to get them to notice, mama and papa started talking to me. I patiently listened to them, praying for them to stop the foolish job promotion but I couldn't stay as I am. They rejected me, ignoring my request to stop fighting. I told them to please stop fighting. Please, I had repeated.

_"Don't talk to me like that," A pain stung brightly against my cheek, "you have no right to tell me what to do; as your father, you do as you're told."_

_"Don't yell at her," No, mama, please, papa, please! Don't, don't so this!_

"Rima are you alright?"

"What?"

Chi…Chi_ka_?

"Yes, Rima, I'm worried…" She frowned, "please don't worry so much on Tsubasa; Kukai's brother will straighten his parents out. Now right, I want you to come with me. Dia wants to personally talk to you."

"Dia?"

I heard her sigh, "I know it's sudden, but she wanted to personally check on you at no charge. She's concerned with the way you're behaving."

Typical, I narrowed my eyebrows, looking at her right in the eye. They were clear as mist.

"I'm glad you're safe and sound, Rima," Dia smiled causally, holding up a clipboard and a pen.

"I thought you were still college."

"I am," she stated, "but the hospital were lacking doctors and nurses at a critical time, so I volunteer. Now please pull up your sleeve; I'm going to check your blood pressure."

* * *

It was about two hours since I struggled with what she told me to do. It wasn't because I didn't know how, no, because I was nervous. The Hinamori's sparklingly personality cooled unlike the time at the dorm room. Her hands were cold, and everything she said or does was colder the longer I was in here. I didn't know if it meant I was doing something wrong or if she was doing something right. She left the room to me and lonesome.

I clutched my side. What is this feeling, I asked myself. The sore feeling twisted into a boiling fester. I didn't quite know well, but well enough to know the obvious.

Dia came inside.

"Rima, I don't know any other way to say this," Dia's eyes remained on her paper, "so I'm going to have to say it the only way I can: you're pregnant."

W-what…?

"You're lying; Dia, that's not funny." If she was joking, she's having a hard time trying to show it.

"I'm not. It's hard for me as well. Don't worry, you can choose whether or not you want to give birth to the child; it must be hard since when…I'll leave that for Chika to discuss with you, Rima."

Chika shamelessly open the door, sharing small gestures with Dia before being left with me in the awkward transition. She heaved, before greeting.

"Rima…I've been—t"

"Been what?" I twitched inside as blood boiled in my veins, "Hiding secrets behind my back? Hell, if it was something that you wanted to keep to yourself reasonably, I could understand! But keeping something like this…I knew you were acting strange before…but I didn't believe that it would be this far you twat!"

To my surprise, she sighed, "Such language…"

"You made me more than mad! I kept holding this back long enough…since I have known the truth…"

"Rima, please let us civilize, hear me out before you go out of hand. I was granted permission from the government to tell you what you want to know about the issue; please don't waste it, I had to beg and compromise them to even do this much."

My lip started to bleed again, "Two minutes. Speak."

"I've been working with detectives for a week. Back at your house…we, well actually before I did work with them, _I_ found the kidnapper from those years ago…Yamabuki-san…he broke into your house while I was walking my way back to the Fujisaki compound. I would have killed him if I didn't want to desire to torture him for what he did. I did so about all night…and I should have done more…instead I turned him in to the police, reporting what he did. They…lost him. Apparently, he was slick and got away.

"That was when I was working with Tsukasa, that principle from your school? And this other person name Yuu Nikaidou. Anyways, we were tracking him down for a week…when Tsukasa was at the Seiya elementary school…he found your parents bodies…hanging from his office."

"**_WHAT?_**...When?"

She looked away, "The day you guys threw a party for Nadeshiko."

I'm afraid to ask, "Was…was…Rikka and Hikaru part of this too?"

"No…that is another side that I'm not allowed to say. What they did is something I am unable to confine you with or at least limited. But back to the issue…we received a call from surprising from one of your parent's phone at the middle of the night…Yaya called out of it. Of all people…she saved those kids…and you…out of the fire. After she thrown Hikaru and Rikka out of the building…the ceiling had fell on her. Rikka and Hikaru did their best to take her out…but the damage was already too much. I cried what had happen to her. The truth is if she escapes from death from this, she would no longer be able to enjoy or do the things she use to; she can no longer walk…participate in activities…none of that. She'd spend the rest of her life in a wheel at the most."

"I…I…don't believe you." A horrible sensation pain roused in my bleeding heart; at the time I hadn't fully realized I was shivering out of dread…I was too busy holding a grudge against the woman who I should have known better not to trust so much.

"And you were smiling like that to Yaya earlier?"

She frowned, and from I remembered or at least what I force myself to believe over and over to myself was out of pity. But then…I didn't care; I **hated **her.

"Rima…At the time…I…there was—"

"Fuck you! I don't need your pity, and I never did or will!" I slapped her hand, "So screw you, and the world! You can go back to your hole..."-I unwrapped my bandage from my wrist; I was shock to see myself holding back anger now-"You're just like my parents: first all smiling and cheerful, but then ruthless and selfish the next. I thought you were a friend, but I guess I thought wrong. What a cheap way…"

"Rima,"

"No, don't you dare touch me again." My throat crackled.

She pressed deeply against her lips as though she was trying to avoid any gesturing; she pulled her hand over her hair; she coughed.

"First off, I didn't pretend with Yaya. You know that I had babysat Nadeshiko when she was little; I did that with them too. I love them like family. And secondly, I don't know if I should call you a hypocrite or a scared child. It takes one to know one, they say. But that's not what I want to talk about, Rima. I still have twenty-four seconds to spare; you took thirteen seconds from me."

What?

Oh.

"…Tch, fine whatever."

"After the paramedics took the wounded in, we found Flunitrazepam what was left of the building; they found them both in you and Yaya. He…raped both of you and he raped you before—months…I don't know when…"

"Wait, flun what?" The harsh truth kicked me from the inside…I felt disgusted.

She sighed, "Flunitrazepam. It's a benzodiazepine that can affect people to be insentient and careless even though they can be awake through the time it's injected in the person's body system. After ingestion, it can linger for about eight to twenty-four hours depending on the dosage, though, it's difficult to trace it since it leaves the body and out quickly in low concentration comparing to similar drugs of the Flunitrazepam."

"Hah?"

She snorted.

"It's a sneaky drug that makes the person unaware of what's happening to them."

I rubbed my stomach, "I…"

"I'm sorry Rima; I didn't want this to happen to you. I don't know when this happen, but I failed to protect you. As my responsibility, I'm taking you in as though you're my child."

Despite the damn situation I found myself into, I had a sense of risibility to control myself, "Chika…I know you're just trying to help out and you are old enough to but…it won't work. It just won't. I mean it's just that…you're in college still; you don't even live in a house fully own to yourself. Hell, I bet you would even have a hard time trying to pay bills, let alone having another child. What makes you think you can take my burden, huh?"

"But Rima," Her eyes popped out, "look at _you_. You're one month's worth pregnant; you're not even in any condition to get a job. What makes you think you do this on your own? Damn, it doesn't have to be me, Rima. But at the moment, there is no one who's willing to adopt you around this place. Ever since that fire, streets had to be restricted which means the people who work around there can't even get to their job. Amu, Kukai, Yaya, Ikuto or Nadeshiko's families can't take you in either. Amu's parents are sick to death about Ami, Kukai's brothers can't get to their work, gah, Ikuto's families is going through issues, and…and Nadeshiko's…please don't let me go there."

"No, you are." I glanced at the topics she brought up, "You are. You brought it up; you're going to tell me."

She glanced over my shoulder, "No, Rima, I'm not. Sorry to say this, but apparently I had long used up my time."

* * *

She left me hanging! Damn, these walls looked smaller than ever. This is why I hate hospitals and I can't hate it even more. Damn people, damn building, and damn people dying…it's all so…unfair.

Yeah, that's pretty lame, I won't lie. But damn, it's that damn backstabbing that's happening all this time.

Much to my frustration, I saw traces of shining blonde highlighting under the lights. I remembered that he often visited his grandmother, didn't he. I walked over to his way, asking how she was doing.

He didn't say anything.

"I'm guessing she isn't taking it too well." I commented, turning the knob.

"Don't," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked; I knew what he said, but I wanted him to say it.

"Don't, Rima," hmm; I don't know if I should call this rude for not using a horrific, but that would be inappropriate if I said that wouldn't it? "She…passed away."

"When?" I asked sadly truly; I can sympathize with him while thinking of my own parents that once, too, to be kind and caring parents. Sure this is a grandmother, but it still has the word '_mother_' does it not?

"Ten minutes ago," Tadase mumbled weakly, "the nurses are in the room."

I stared at him; I didn't like the sad feeling that was filled today. It's eating away the time people could be using to living and instead of moping and fill with sorrow. It killed the part that once gave life in the people like a weed that sucks out the nutrients in a garden until it controlled over the soil. That is what happening to many of these people…like Yaya, her parents, those kids and their parents…myself included…I wonder if Tadase's grandmother ever felt like that.

Thinking from meeting her…yeah, she must have…but I was sure she didn't let it took over her life…even if it was just for a while…

I looked at him face-to-face, "Do you want to go for a walk in here for a bit?"

We ended up talking for the longest time we ever had. I asked him what he had said to his grandmother when she went and what he said to Yaya. He told me then asked me the same things. The whole topic session alone lasted probably an hour which later branched into different topics. If Tadase was feeling shy or nervous, he didn't show it. He showed another side of maturing that I really can't blame. I found it strange; for someone who can bore people with lectures, he sure didn't bore me right now.

Somewhere during the conversation, I ended up talking about the fire and what had happen inside. He was patient and didn't try to interrupt me. I like that about him, but I had a feeling somewhere else in his mind, he was off in his own thoughts too. I asked him what he was thinking; when he looked at me, he merely smiled and barely said: I'm pondering thoroughly about it must have been wordless for you. I was astonished with awe and sadness.

I guess somewhere I felt sad and guilty when I think my faults. It's sometimes difficult for me or others to get each other. I only felt that with one person. But if I could pick a second person who came close, Tadase is a candidate. It felt…natural with some real genuine discussion as though it melt away the snow…

And just when snow would melt into spring…

Rain and thunder?

"Is that crying…?" I mumbled; I realized we ended taking the second floor again. "It's coming from Yaya's room…"

Tadase opened soundlessly the door next to me, revealing a crying Kukai shouting out Yaya's name. Today showed me another Kukai that I never had seen before. His whole body was shaking that I wanted to hug him. An intense agony sagged under my eyes and my brows swung hard.

I saw a sleeping Yaya lying on her back very still while light tears sat on the corners of her closed eyes. I lowered my head realizing Yaya is now six feet under of the bed.

I can hear Kukai's fist slamming against the wall, wincing every moment he would utter in deep regret until the raw pain caught his throat. I heard Tadase calming the former Jack, but he was pushed back by the angry Soma.

He ran, leaving the two of us back in the dreadful silence. Ironically, the nurse had just come into the room after the trauma scene. She had advised us to leave.

And we did.

* * *

I felt sick again, telling Tadase that I had to go to the lady's room. My coughing was so loud that I could have sworn he must have heard it. Of course, other people in the room heard; I ignored their comments and gestures to one another. I sunk my head, wearily from the constant vomiting. I groaned for the pass ten minutes I sat my butt off of the ground.

When I opened the door, I notice three figures talking in serious tones. Tadase stared at me briefly before looking back at Rikka and Hikaru. I knew they have knew more than I would have believe.

"Rima…" Tadase began.

"Look, I don't want to hear it." I flatly warned him.

"If it's pity you're thinking it's not." I felt a sharp coldness wavering to his tongue, "Actually…we have a plan."

* * *

"No way…" I looked at them in horror. I can't fulfill doing this plan, no matter if it's for my health. It's too…risky.

Rikka frowned, "I know, but it's the only way. You have no other relatives, right? Your grandparents are died and your parents didn't have any siblings. You're going to be put up in an orphanage if no one takes you in. And I've…been to many orphanages before. It isn't pretty."-She put her hands up-"Not as in a harsh way, just that isn't always in the tip top shape. You're probably going to have to end up going to move to the next and another when they have to make changes. And like you said to us, Chika can't take you in as a daughter; she'll only cause crisis for the both of you.

"And…"-She glanced at my belly-"the kid…he or she is going to be painful to give birth to, Rima. Especially that size,"-She gestured her hands narrowly-"your body is going to be torn if you give birth to it. You'll die trying. And if you even do make it, how are you going to raise it? You're too young, Rima, too young. That child will end up in a different family or in the orphanages _with _you. Tell me how does that work for you?"

Tears streamed down had burn my swallowed eyes, "I-it doesn't…any of it. No matter what I make from now on…I-it won't."

Despite I could hardly see clearly, Hikaru was calm, poise. He said, "Rima…as I mention in the plan…Ikuto and Utau will be waiting at Easter to take you to the airport at ten at night. Don't worry about the holes we left off; we'll solve that for you."

"What about Ikuto…you'll make sure you'll drop the marks from his permanent record? Please, Hikaru, if you won't do it for me or the Tsukiyomis then do it for Yaya…she was friends with them. She did save Rikka, didn't she?"

I could have sworn he was fazed for a second.

"Since it's your request, I'll make sure that they'll be enlightened, but I can't promise they won't complete off of his permanent record; I know that it'll still have some effect, but he won't have to suffer the punishment the trustees placed on him."

Despite the pain, I smiled a little, knowing that Utau can still fulfill her dream. But then, I remembered Yaya and the fact she'll never have a chance to fulfill any dreams she might have slept for. She always acted like a baby, smiling when she's happy and whined when she felt displeased. She was scared and yet, she knew what must have been done. She saved me…she's why I am here today, why I am torn right now. I…

"Rima," Tadase broke in, "it's your choice, and we know really well that either one is difficult to face, so we won't make you choose, because in the end, it's what you did in life that you feel has been worth spent."

Out of all his lectures, this one is the most mesmerizing reverence I have heard.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know; I'm late. I'm sorry, but school was a hassle with sudden projects and now I have to take a program for school. No it's not summer school…see, I'm moving on to high school, so I want to be prepare with some classes for my schedule.**

**Anyways, 15,243 words in all, WOOT! It took a long time trying to get this done, and I got to say I'm glad I got this done now. And no, I don't hate Yaya. I don't kill characters, because I hate them. I'm not like that. If I kill someone in the story, it's because of plot. And I know this is an overwhelming and confusing chapter I admit, but I rather if I don't cut it. See, this is how I process of it: I think of this fanfic as though it was a movie cut into big chucks. I don't like to leave a cliffhanger only to disappoint with a failure to live up to the cliffhanger it tries to look.**

**And one more plot comment. I found difficult to try to write a story with a fearful Rima who's too scared to even tell what's going on. It wasn't until then had I realized this. So that's why there was a sudden change of POV. ^^;**

**As I already said, this is a LOOOOOOOONG chapter; I am going to bond to have lots of mistakes somewhere. If you notice any, please let me know.**

**Um, if you have any questions about plot or development, will you please keep it hold until the fic is over? I'll like to answer any of them best as I can without giving on 'this is how goes so this is how it must be' kind of thing.**

**(1) ****The Kamakura period takes place around 1192 through 1333 AD in Japan history. During the time period, the Kamakura shogunate took government in dictatorship. There was a Mongol invasions, but Japan won.**

**(2) Waraku is a shoe store.**

**(3) 110 is pretty much the same thing as 911, but in Japan form.**

**Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR OCs!**


	8. Walking Backwards

The paper crinkled ringed in my ear in moment of defeat. My mind threw random thoughts in my head. The one that stunk out the most was one person. I sighed, wondering if she's doing. Has she forgotten about me? The question seemed too difficult to doubt. Or did she simply hate me? That was much worse to believe.

"Are you doing well, mate?"

The voice came from the mailman; his old light green eyes dawned on my vision. His unintentional frown sagged on his face. Despite his old age, he was quite active. I simply waved the papers in my hand, "Just feeling a bit down, Bill."

"Is it about that girl you mentioned…named Rima, I recall?"

I nodded before laying my head against the wall with the papers slapping my face over. I didn't know what to say. Maybe a 'yes sir' or 'what a great memory you have' might work, but none seemed fitting or needed to the mood.

I heard him sitting by me on the old bench. I peeked over him when he spoke.

"Well, chap, I can tell you in all of my life spent, never have I've seen such a persistent child who would spend five years waiting for a reply from an old childhood friend. Don't you think she would have moved on with her life?"

I stared at him, blankly, at his words. I could see a sort of empathize elongated in his expression. For some reason, it seemed as though he had more to say. A small weak laugh cracked its way out of my lips, snapped on the surface of my skin. My eyes went back to the ceiling.

"It's just something you were not there to witness." My hand rested on my right leg.

He tilted his hat, "Excuse my rudeness, Nadeshiko, I know my arrogance may be inconsiderate because of what I viewed life, but if I may, I can also add how I used to be in a similar situation."-He took a deep breath-"A long distance relationship, to be more precise."

A sudden small flow of wind from the outside drifted its way in the halls. A tight embrace clung around my wrist.

"_**Nadeshiko**_," A growled rolled, "_**why is it that when you're late, you're here!**_"

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Nadeshiko." I heard the rasp voice tingled in my eardrum.

"You always grow gutted when I'm here, eh, Kairi?" I quickly put a smile on my face before I even spoke: one of my natural habits.

He scolded me about how I needed to stop being late to the meeting; I rolled my eyes giving the same reply I have always stuck with. He retorted with the typical remarks only with my snorts.

It was only time when we had arrived in the large noisy building. I feel nauseating every time I enter the room. Was it just me or did Easter is getting larger by the second? From the way the stranger's hundred-pound bag smacked against my face and left a huge bruise to throb on my cheek, I would say yes. A very bold yes.

It has been almost a decade the business's main priority was with shoes. Now, it has branched out into different categories: fashion designs, music industry, newspaper/local news, sports, and heck, even clubs for people out there to serve for the community. In fact, I was in one of them, the reason why my neighborhood buddy is being so fussy.

"Already twenty minutes late, Nadeshiko." He muttered while opening the door.

I simply smiled, "That beats last week's record."

Once we had entered the very top floor, the tension seemed to only grow awkward. Not that I wasn't expecting any less. Eyes stared as the footsteps echoed in the room. We quickly took our seats, before the room quiet again until the head group, Mister Jim Kendall, brought up today's topic: the latest committee service project.

"As to what I was saying," he coughed slightly, apparently to our interruption, "it has been to my notice that the town's central park has been destroyed from the explosions... I have devised seven different groups and selected each of you best fitted for the part."

He had spread a huge pile of paper sheets, while I recalled from a memory when I was with mother and my relatives during the day an incident the light pole had called a fire after falling for some unknown reason. No one was hurt—physically, but I remember watching the news a curly haired woman looked freaked out in the background. A faint lingered appeared in my thoughts as though a question urged to be asked. Unfortunately, it never received a reply.

…_Group 4, purging litter, remaining…_

I raised an eyebrow while scanning my role. Cleaning? I can do that, very well in fact. I took a couple of glances at Kairi and watched him wallowed silently. Not that I blamed him; I pretty much figured what he was assigned with.

My eyes went to Lisa this time, a girl who was assigned in group 2. Her violet eyes dulled over the list either seemingly uninterested or somewhere off on her own world. She was very calm, while resting her chin on her palm.

"Miss Fujisaki and Mister Sanjo," Kendall's voice flocked flatly in my ear, "please meet with me outside of the room."

I noticed a glare from Kairi before heading to the door. It'd gotten quiet when the door shut as the head leaned against the wall.

"Nadeshiko and Kairi," he coughed, "it has been the third time you have arrived late; is there a reason for this inconvenience?

I nodded, "That's because of time difficulties."-He backed his head, as if wondering for more explanation; I took in a small inhale before continuing calmly-"See, my schedule has been busy these days, and my family is getting into this personal conflict…"

He sucked his lips in before wiping his nose, "If that's the case, Miss Fujisaki, then please e-mail me later when you're going to be late, and I'll sort out some things for you. And you, Mister Sanjo, where were you?"

"I was getting her, Mr. Kendall." I could have sworn his eyes were glaring at me which I guess they most certainly did.

"Well then," he cough yet again, "I'm sure Miss Fujisaki is considerate of your help, Mister Sanjo, but she is responsible for herself. I understand and glad that you want to help a friend out, but you, as I mention, are responsible. Next time, don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir," he sighed.

"Good, now it's time to start on the project, shall we?"

* * *

After that discussion and when there was no one in sight, he flicked a finger at my forehead and asked if it was really true about I said. I stuck my tongue at him pitifully, before answering with 'It's complicated'. Of course, he rolled his bright green eyes but nonetheless seem to acknowledge the information.

Underneath his cold, calm and sometimes harsh attitude, he's actually a nice guy who's just shy. I remembered first seeing him studying under a tree during the spring. Notably, he, too, was natively Japanese. Ironic. He and I quickly became friends after I coughed up a couple of pictures of Lisa (for reasons that will remain close for now). It's kind of funny, though, he actually reminded me of Amu just without the spazzing.

"Whatever is going on with your family, if there's anything I can do, let me know; I hate it when you keep bottle things to yourself." He ruffled my hair playfully despite my grudging of anyone messing with my hair.

If I was Nagihiko right now, I would have thrown his hand away, but since I'm stuck as Nadeshiko, I'd have to go along with it.

"Yeah, yeah, Kairi," I smiled softly.

"Hey Kairi, get in your group!" Someone yelled, waving his hands.

He sighed, "Coming! Well, go to go."

"Yeah," I nodded off, walking over to my own.

It was a couple of hours after cleaning a load of litters and ashes (which are nearly clean too due to my incredible skills) that I noticed a little girl skipping along the sidewalk. She looked familiar, but I don't why. She was probably five years old, and her chubby-cheeked face had a cheerful glow to it. She had her strawberry blonde hair into two small pigtails that bounced back up and down. A thought fancy my mind from the past.

I smiled, wondering how the Rima and the others were doing back in Japan. Most of them never respond back to my calls, e-mails, or letters with the exception of Amu and Tadase, however that only lasted for a year. But I guess they had their reason.

"Hey, Nadeshiko, why are you sighing for?"

I turned around, which turned out to be Lisa walking around, maybe curiously, me.

I shrugged, "Shouldn't you be over there where Kairi and they are?"

She shrugged and smiled, two dimples carving at each cheek, "I just wanted to see where you were staring off to space."

"Bored," I leaned on a rake drowsily, "and tired."

"Want to go Starbucks after this? My treat," she offered, but I shook my head.

"Sorry, I have to head back home after this; my mom is kind of strict about me being late to practice for the past days." I twirled my hair, watching the little girl disappearing into a mere blur; I was sure Lisa caught this too.

"Oh, that's okay, maybe tomorrow before school then?"

Strange. We never talked this much to each other. Why start now? But a little thought crawled into transition. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Sure, Lisa,"-She popped a smile-"but in one condition."

She frowned when glancing at my index finger sticking out, "What's that?"

I smiled teasingly, "Kairi has to come along."

She backed her head up, "Kairi? Why?"

"Well," I started raking a couple of ashes into the bag, "he _loves _going there, and I know he would like to join in."

I ignored the fact that I notice she was feeling awkward about the new topic, instead, I continued smiling, waiting for her endless reply. It's better to let Kairi feel awkward than I were too.

"Uh…sure," she smiled rather ambivalently causing a hint of fret to show in her warily chuckle, "see you at five?"

"At five then," I agreed gladly.

* * *

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?"

To note where we doing, we're walking back home! It wasn't too long after the club activities were over. And good news too, the wind was light this evening, which I'm ultimately waited for; winter is about to be at closing, so spring is color up the cloudy land of the Brits.

Bad news? I decided to be an idiot and told good old chump, Kairi, the other good news. Too bad though, he is indeed as a spazz as Amu!

"Now, now," I fanned my hand up and down quickly, "she agreed. Aren't you happy?"

He blushed, chocking on his words. I laughed, shamelessly watching him jerking insanely over something so simple.

He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "It is NOT simple. It is IMPOSSIBLE. Impossible, did you hear me not, Nadeshiko?"

I rolled my eyes, "It is impossible for you to stop acting so repulsive over a girl you have a huge crush on? You make things look very blatant."

"Well, you sure make things a bloody hell for me."

"Ha," I mocked with sarcasm, "rubbish, you dim. What could go worst having coffee with her in the morning? You staring at her like the goof you are? Yeah, that's bloody hell alright, _baka_."

I stormed off to door before I let myself hear another word from him, but of course without reminding him to be on time. Releasing two little huffs while resting on the door then I'm swell to enter the house.

"Miss Fujisaki," one of the maids greeted though sounded unlike a British instead quite alien for me at the moment, "nice to you arrived back home."

"Thank you…" I paused, to what may seem hesitant, and looked over the small maid from head to toe; the first thing I noticed was her dark red hair and then the edge tones of her face; she looked far too thin for her well-being. Still she didn't look familiar, "uh wait, I don't recall seeing a young woman as young as you are working here, miss…?"

"M-my name is Linda Simon, Miss Fujisaki. I'm new, just starting working. Just before, I'm still learning everyone's names though."

I hanged my jacket in the hanger, "Alright then, I'll let you do your job. And also, you can just me Nadeshiko; you don't to get formal. It's fine by me, Linda."

She nodded, "Alright, Na…Nadeeisheko…"

For a few seconds or more, I laughed out loud, understanding she was having trouble trying to say 'Nadeshiko'. It was mere squints, but I could see she was even blushing a bit by embarrassment and even to hang her head a little. I hugged her by the shoulder, assuring her that it has happen to me a lot.

"'_Nadeshiko_' is how you pronounce it," I explained, "it's all due to Japanese pronunciations, but to make it short, you say short and quick when saying each. So it'll be…_Na_, _de_—_shi, ko_."

"Na…_Nadeshiko_."

"Yeah, that's right," I gave her thumbs up, "and you even have a little bit of that Tokyo Japanese accent to it too. If you want, I can give you some lessons to it to polish it."

"No, it's quite alright, but thank you." She smiled sheepishly.

"See you later then." I smiled, letting her do her job, but that unfamiliar feeling slowly and irritably changed into a familiar memory.

I turned around, but she was no longer at the doorway.

I shrugged, heading to the dancing floor. When I did, I saw radio turned on, talking about an Utada concert coming over in the UK and where I found mother standing at. She was sharply glancing at me very strangely, however I couldn't tell why for this reason. To add in the coldness, she didn't say anything, probably expecting me to instantly start practicing. And so, I sighed, walking into the middle of the room, not uttering a word to her.

But after about ten minutes that I did so, she decided to say something much to my dismay.

"Nadeshiko," she sighed, but it sounded more like a groan, "again, you're dancing is becoming less and less passionately these few months…I don't know what is becoming of you, but I've thought this through for long enough…Nadeshiko, you're going to take a break from Kabuki. Instead, you'll be taking the old Western theater, musical theater."

"Musical theater…?"

Her eyes were bold, full of veracity in the highlights, "It's a fresh start; maybe you'll learn something from the English arts. When your dancing spirits come back, we can pick up with what we left off. With that said, I already have filled papers for an audition that takes place uptown. The musical you're trying for is actually a totally new product. It's call _Lady in Tux_."

An angry frustration crippled in my throat because I wasn't being consulted with this sudden information. I heaved, not uttering another word to her.

* * *

The morning was cool and barely sunny. There were only a few adults drinking coffee inside the building and no teenager was around at this hour besides Kairi and me, but it was to be expected of it. And it was only an hours and haft before school starts, though it was only two blocks away from here. It was a little over haft an hour before five while we're waiting for Lisa to come.

Kairi was trembling, not to the air, but to his pitiful fears.

"Will you just calm down? You're making yourself looking like the idiot you are." His face looked like it'll be cooked from boiling too much; it makes me wonder what he'll look like when we're getting hot liquids in plastic cups with the snowboarder.

He twitched uncontrollably, "Can't…calculate…heat…exhaustion…"

"Pttf," I flipped my hair behind me, "like I said, you're overreacting, Kairi. Cool it, will ya? Or better yet, I'll help you. Be right back."

I headed to the gas station, buying a small pack of ice within ten minutes. I smirked daringly and laughed when he backed away from me. I told him I wouldn't let it go to waste and faked throwing it at him. He jumped on an impulse, fell like a fool, tripped over his own sneakers, and rolled in the parking lot, before scolding me for being the meanest person he's ever known and nooging me mercilessly. Kairi wasn't the strongest guy around, but it did make me laugh like crazy to beg him to stop.

"After what you put me through? Never." I could see him grinning to my dismay; I think my rib cage is hurting.

"Ha…hic…I won't..haha…d-do it again…hic…" Tears sat between the corners of my eyes.

"Lair," he snorts gruffly, continuing messing up my hair I spent so hard fixing this morning, "knowing you, you'll do it anyway."

"Ha…n-no…hic…t-that's not…ha" I was laughing so hard I gave up trying to let go from his grip and just clung on his arms; when I get my control again, then I'll semi-toss him and kick him to the curve.

"Kairi? Nadeshiko?"

Silence broke in as it was Lisa, staring at us strangely. By now, I felt a new source of laughter hitting and coming out of me.

"Crap…" I felt his head burning fierce and an open chance to escape.

"Lisa, glad you could make it!" I chirped up with a grin, "see, Kairi is being a meanie and tackling poor me. It was awful, Lisa."

"That is not true!" Tomato face splatter, "I…I…"

Instead of not believe either him or me, she chuckled, "Seems to me that you guys are like a couple."  
Say wha…t?

"Eww…" I mumbled; I'm a straight guy despite that I have to wear…female clothing. I was just raised that way, don't blame me.

"Heck no!" he tripped again, in no way able to redeem his sad, sad self.

I grabbed his collar, telling Lisa (with a smile on my face) her it's nothing to worry about him that it's just him being him. Having common sense, she questioned me, but having common sense, she shut her mouth up.

While we ordering our beverages, I noticed a girl with strawberry blond hair in two pigtails. Surprisingly enough, I have a strong feeling she was the same girl from yesterday. She was wearing very familiar clothing, and now that I've got a close a close look, she looked like she come be from a rich family. The funny thing about her though, is the shoes she's wearing. They were bright orange covered partially in soot or ash, clearly standing out of her dress.

I notice people were trying to ignore her, but seem couldn't stop throwing glances at one point. It was hard to get. She was skipping energetically and singing around the diner room. Why she up at this early in the morning? More importantly, where the heck are her parents or guardians?

My eyes trailed off when the girl went past two strangers over at the counter. Frankly, they one of them was talking a little louder than she should be.

"…I'm surprised that she decided to dance…Anyways, I'll see you later, miss."

A woman wore glasses and has red hair much similar to Linda's. When she noticed me staring at her, I twitched, trying to mind my own business. I might have sweat a little too.

I heard footsteps coming over this way.

"Kairi?"

I stared at him, wondering why she knew his name.

"Yukari? I thought you were on tour…"

I stared at her, wondering what their relationship is. They did have some similarities if you look closer at them. Putting aside of the obvious, they shared a couple of face traits. They both have sharp tones to their cheeks and chins. They even have a clear wide forehead too.

"Is she your mother?" I heard Lisa asked.

"No, I am not his mother," the older woman exclaimed in annoyance at the bold comment; she looked offended when Lisa had said this, "I'm his sister…"-I swore I heard a mumble about age from her-"And shouldn't you kids be at school right now?"

"Doesn't start a little over an hour." He told her, shrugging off the idea, "It is only two blocks away from here, so no big deal, sis."

She mumbled, "Well whatever, I have to go anyway. I'll talk to you later."

We had our drinks and went off to school, but I didn't left without stealing a glance at the other woman Kairi's sister was talking too. Inconveniently, she was facing at a different angle, so I couldn't see her that well. But notably, I did catch a glimpse that she has long messy dim blond hair reaching as far to her knees.

What stopped me from staring was Kairi dragging me.

"You sure like dragging her a lot, Kairi." Lisa exclaimed.

He didn't answer to that, just kept quiet about it until he found a new topic to talk about. Too bad he failed. What did he choose? He didn't. Who had to? Me.

"So how you guys doing so far with the club's project?" I asked trenchantly, yet actually I was not really interested with what I had brought in; if it'll keep the fire burning, then Kairi, you're one lucky guy that a friend like me is merciful.

"We're doing pretty well, actually." She sipped on her coffee, "we've already have gone as far as sketching all the designs we need and planned where to place them. I don't think we could have done it without Kairi."

I smirked when seeing that shy Kairi appearing.

"Now, I-I didn't really do much…" Not even going to look at her, Kairi? How rude.

"Don't be modest, Kairi," I snug my arm around his shoulder, "I mean, you're pretty much the smartest guy around here."

"Can't deny that." Lisa smiled, agreeing.

"_Ka…kawii…" _He mumbled in Japanese.

"Huh?" She asked, but still pleasantly smiling.

There's my chance to butt in.

"He was wondering…"-I clasped my hand over his mouth from speaking-"if you want to go to skiing resort with him this week? He'd really want to go but can't find anybody to go with."

"What about you?" She asked the perfect question; too easy too easy, but I can live with that.

"_Me_?" I smiled calmly, "Well, I have to audition this week. See, I'm trying out a musical, so he'd be all alone unless…you'll be so kind to come."

Lisa is known in school to barely have any plans except in snowboarding and going to the club at Easter and plus, she's honestly a nice girl; she can't decline to this.

"Sure," she gave a tiny smile, "I love snowboarding anyways."

Bingo, "That's great, I'm sure you and Kairi can fill in the details with one another. I have to get to homeroom for something."

While I had the chance, I whispered in his ear, "Good luck, you'll need it."

* * *

After school was over, I went home to get some things. When I arrived, mother was already gone, leaving with only the maids there to either be working or gossiping with one another which I rolled my eyes and ignored completely. And as I went up to my room, there even one maid standing over at my door. To my amusement, I whistle loudly enough to cause her to jump, freaking out that I was behind her.

"Miss...Fujisaki," she heaved, "you scared me. That was awfully mean of you to do such a thing."

"What did I told you." I noogie her head playfully, "Just call me Nadeshiko."

"Right, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "You don't need to be sorry, but I'd like to know why you're about to enter my room, Linda."

"I…I was going to clean…"

I snorted, looking at her empty hands, "Where's the cleaning materials?"

"I'm sorry…I'll just…"

"No," I grabbed her wrist before she could attempt to run on me, "I just want to know _why_ you were about to go into my room."- I emphasized on the word 'why' if I didn't make it clear to her on the first time-"I don't like when people try to run without an explanation."

She sighed, "You're right…The thing is, see, I'm a big fan of you and your dancing. And I wanted to get…uh…a sample of…your stuff."

She chuckled weakly, pulling on her collar. I laughed again, patting her head. I told her that she shouldn't be going into my room, and instead should have asked. She blushed, ashamed in her dignity (or so she says) and clung into my arm.

It took haft an hour to get her let go of me the only reason why was because it was her shift. Much to my frustration, I lost a lot time, damn it.

~Thirty five minutes later~

"Nadeshiko…"

"I know, I know," I mumbled.

"Hey Nadeshiko," Lisa smiled, carrying the equipment and materials, "hope you aren't tired yet; we still need to use our energy for the community."

"Of course I still have energy," I pouted, "I didn't study Kabuki to lose energy."

A few hours later, after the club activities, Kairi and I started walking back to our neighbor. I teased him about what happened this morning and asked him what happen between the two after I left.

He refused to tell me, hinting red in his cheeks.

I pinched his cheek, "This"-wiggling the same cheek-"is all I needed."

"Don't pinch my cheek." He snapped.

I sighed, looking up at the sky, "You shouldn't let your feelings go untold; you don't want to regret it. You like her a lot, don't you?"

"What would you know about?"

I rolled my eyes yet again, "You're oblivious."

I ran off, leaving him to think about it over by himself. I didn't really want to further down my personal thoughts at the moment. Especially since, we didn't meet at the time.

"Welcome home, Nadeshiko." One of the maids greeted me, "You came at the right moment; dinner is ready in a few minutes. Today is meatloaf night."

I smiled, "Sounds great, Margret. I'll just leave my stuff at my room."

Which remain me that I should buy an extra lock…

After dinner, I went to bathroom, bringing a radio with me. After I had run the bath and dipped in the warm water, I flicked the button on, upon countering an interview of Utada. I decided to listen, as I haven't heard anything from my native country for quite a while.

"_When will your European tour start first?_" The interview asked, sounding bored and monotone.

_"It'll start during the winter after the movie I'm directing…_" She said causally, elaborating ready and firmly; I forgot that she spoke very good English, just more American tone to it.

I soaked my head below my head and out of the soothing water. I rested my head against the surface, my mind swarming what I told Kairi…then to Rima…and…

_The look of her face was too much to stand. Her body always has been small and fragile, so I've always been carefully when embracing her. But for the first, I noticed small change. It wasn't the change scent, no, the Sakura smelled no different; her body felt more…feminine. _

_ "Rima…" I inhaled her scent and her lips selfishly and badly to no end._

_ It was brief, but abiding and I grew nostalgic for more. A deep feeling in me wished she had known me as _Nagihiko_ instead of _Nadeshiko _this whole time. Regardless, I loathe the fact how greedy and thoughtless I was being consumed in. I…stood back, struggling to hold back what contemptible control I had left._

_"What…what was that…" Sadly, I knew she react this way, but I couldn't let this situation go unknown; her eyes lingered a sort of guilt and sadness that I hated so much yet wanted so much to console. Why behave this way now, especially…_

_ I tried not to clutch onto my chest, and forced a Nadeshiko smile upon my face, "Promise you'll write back to me, Rima-chan?"_

_ She was hesitant, something I wish she wouldn't do right now, but she managed to smile a little even if it was a force one, "I promise, Naddy."_

_ Without warning, I embraced her again, letting my control out loose, letting my moment of greed get the better of me, but more importantly, letting Rima rest on my shoulder to hear, "I'll be waiting…"_

"NADESHIKO WHY ARE IN THE TUB FOR THIS LONG?"

The taste of mixed water engulfed and choked my mouth and nostrils. The darkness felt heavy, but not durable. Shit…the back side of my head throb a sharp pain. Air never felt this welcoming despite the dizziness stunning in my head.

"It's already eleven-thirty, Nadeshiko; you don't want to miss sleep."

I coughed, "I know mother; I'll be ready in less than ten minutes."

I didn't know to look to know she was pissed, "As if you haven't already much time."

I placed my forehead against my arm, hiding from the blinding lights.

_Her smile turned bitter, "Nadeshiko, you shouldn't wait for something that'll never come back, especially since life won't give you the lost time when you most want it."_

_

* * *

__This_ Saturday morning is the one morning I wished I could sleep in. I don't want to go out; I don't want to change into women clothes; I don't want to do anything except sleep.

"Nadeshiko, get you butt off of the bed."

"But mom it's Saturday…" I whined.

"The day you start auditioning for _Lady in Tux_; so move, move."

The air flew under once I had no sheets over me. I gave up. I ignored my mother's smart-mouth comments and head for the bathroom.

After preparation, I slumped downstairs to the kitchen, finding a couple of the maids working chattily along the way. I took what I can find, dumping them in the microwave.

I noticed locks of red swaying around the counter. I looked up.

"Good morning, Na…_Nadeshiko_," Linda smiled at my way as she was sweeping the floor, "I hope you had a good night sleep."

Good night sleep wasn't particularly I would describe, "Yeah I did, thanks for asking. I want to know though, why did you took a job like this?"

"Why?" Her cheeks really show vividly from her big smile; she flipped of her hair, "You know…I don't know; I mean, you know, I need the money to go college. Education is important, you know."-Ah, Baaya and Mai would have agreed on this-"After my father became in debt h-he had to work in three shifts. And my m-mother passed away, so you know, I didn't want to cause extra stress on h-him. Do you know what that's like?"

I looked at her eyes, taking her serious; I nodded, "Yeah, I do. But…that doesn't mean you shouldn't let him know what your grounds are."

I grabbed for my plate and went to the table; she didn't say anything, only biting her bottom lip and continued working. I shrugged, eating the meal.

* * *

It's almost eight o'clock; an hour and a haft before I have to enter in the popular theater in city. Hiro, a butler who have even worked for back at the Fujisaki compound, was driving the vehicle, while I was talking to Kairi over the phone.

"_Nadeshiko…what do I do when I…_"

"First," I instructed him in aversion, "cool it; she'll think of you as a freak for the rest of her life if you don't _cool it_. Second of all, JUST BE YOURSELF and you'll be fine."

"_What if—_"

"Anyways, I've got to go. Have fun!" _Click_; my head flew back against the seat. A humongous, exhausted sigh escaped beneath my breath. I'm a bit glad that I didn't come with those two; Kairi is too troublesome to try to give advice.

My eyes drifted at the window, watching the people pasting or waiting to their destination. It's a bit predicable knowing what you're doing and where you're heading, but at the same time…

"Mrs. and Mr. Fujisaki, we are here." Hiro tipped his cap.

Mother and I enter the building, minding from the decorations hanging over the walls and ceiling. There many people, most of them I assume are here for the tryouts.

After signing in, I picked up the script for the storyline, but more importantly, the role mother forced me to try out: the lead. I flip to the third page: word after word after page that my eyes were burned of witnessing and after ninety three minutes , I despised the entire plot; no, it wasn't poorly written I will honestly admit, but I gravely hated the characters in this scum.

The decisions that they chose, the outcomes that they make, it's all ridiculous! Why the hell would Katie keep building a lie that was so easy to avoid from the start? To live life like a gamble? Pfft, funny how she regret that. Then there's Mark…what an ass! What's more, he can't even take it. Grr… I hate it. I hate it. I fucking hate it. I don't have a clue how I was able to read through that.

"Nadeshiko where are you going; it's about to be your turn soon!"

"Screw it mom. I don't care about this musical. Even if it becomes a sensation hit, I don't want to be part of this role!"

"Maybe…you'll change your mind if you see this. Just…come with me."

I found myself in frustration along the way while I walked in the stands. I didn't find anything what mother was talking about. I looked around, but nothing caught my attention.

"Number twenty-four," the voice sounded raspy, "Rikka Hiiragi. You're trying out for…Katie?"

"Ri…Rikka?" Where have heard that name before?

I took a seat, waiting for what happens next.

"Yes," she smiled weakly, "I think her character is very dynamic throughout the story that some there's something I like about it."

The director nodded, "Very well, when you're ready, please start at scene 5 at the third line and this scene 24 at the sixth line."

She seemed to be nervous; her shoulders were stiff while her fingers were playing with one another. Despite my hatred, I couldn't let myself sit here and let her get embarrassed. So I walked past to the second row, and when I caught her attention, her bright eyes stared at me like I was some sort of plague, but she smiled charmingly nonetheless. I can somehow relate to her without knowing anything about her, the way she gestures were very much alike when I started dancing at a young age. I gave a thumb's-up, hoping her could lip-read my good luck. And from the way her eyes blinked, maybe, she did.

She dropped the script, and jumped then screamed, "Oh, oh, Carol, this is the best moment it has all day! I know we should…"

After two scenes, she did surprising well. The two scenes were different, but she had handled them rather well. I even clapped for her regardless of what anyone else thinks so. She seemed to be shy about it though, which was alright; it's not unnatural to have stage fright.

The director looked at her indifferently though, "Good, good, but next time, be careful where you're going; you could hurt yourself."

I headed back behind the curtains in a rush. She was still there, red filled in her cheeks. A blond haired boy walked by her, and from what I could read, seemed to be teasing her.

"You…"I huffed, "did great there."

"Oh…" I looked up at her, "Nadeshiko, it's been a long time."

"How did you know…?"

"_Your name is Rikka? You mean like in 'standing flowers'?_**(1)**_"_

_She laughed, "No, just in regular in Hiragana." _

"Rikka…you were from that time…"

She scratched her head, "Yeah, I figure you may have forgotten about me, but it's okay; we only met once, so it was natural."

My eyes went towards the blonde with the sharp blue eyes. Unlike Rikka, he was much more familiar, however that was because of his name being presented in credits in movies, brands, and much more. But if I do recall, he was with her. Strange though, he changed from the meeting; he had a bored look in his eyes. Now, they're intense, shooting a stare at me.

"Fujisaki," he pointed behind him, "good luck."

"_Number twenty-seven…Nadeshiko Fujisaki, come up on the stage._"

"Ah…" Crap, "uh, actually, about that…"

Rikka grabbed my hands, "Good luck, Nadeshiko, we're all rooting for you."

Wait…what did she meant about—oomph!

The next thing I knew, lights were flashing at me and people watching from a far; one of th0em being my mother, damn it, and three judges meters away. They all had an anticipate look in their face, something I wished they didn't.

I glanced back at Rikka who was smiling brightly and cheering silently. Great. I sighed, knowing either way; it wouldn't come out any good.

"And you're trying out for…Katie?" the man asked.

I shook my head, "Actually, I've been thinking of playing…Phillip."

As I expected, they looked at each other silently like I was crazy. Then they looked back at mother, who most likely didn't like the sudden change of role, for some reason; she frowned, the most I can see from her distance. They turned back to one another, mumbling out of sync.

After they finished, the director looked at me like there he had been funny for an hour, "Okay, we'll change it…but first, we'll like to know why change to a much lesser, less essential role, let alone character you're trying out is an insane alcoholic male?"

I couldn't help but laugh inside of the irony; I guess they're ignorant about my sex seemed strange to them. But in the end, I pushed the facts that I'm in a completely different territory and them countering a new raw material, and merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"It sounds interesting, so what not, mate?" I questioned; a smile going appearing halfway.

He nodded understandably, "I like you, chap; okay then, scene 11, seventh line and scene 22, fourteenth line."

I nodded, placing the book down just like Rikka did.

Next, I slurred over a couple of crates like I was piss, "Aww, god damn, I've already ran out of drinks."-I faked throwing up all over the floor as well as faking a sneeze-"Isaac that arse, where the bloody hell is he? He should have been here already."

I slammed the crates down, falling just as described from the script. I lay there, motionless, only two things moving was my slow heartbeat and my breathing. Quickly, my fist pounded loudly against the floor, and I dragged myself, pretending I heard footsteps coming inside.

For a few minutes after I got an approval to move to the next scene, I picked myself up before scream melodramatically, "Who fricken cares if Katie kills herself? I sure don't! I didn't choose what she decided to chose, Mark!"-I grabbed for a prop, pretending it was liquor and gorged in-"We were once friends, so what though; it's all in the past. So stop being a hypocrite, you spineless piece of rubbish and put your foot out of your mouth or I'll shove it up in your arse!"

I threw the plastic prop down, with an ugly mad look on my face. I never felt so glad, standing up in the stage and having myself releasing all this nonsensical sensation. My chest was pounding, quite breathlessly, so much that I feel I could die right then and there. But I didn't. Or did I plan to. No, there's other demons and monsters that I have to face before that could happen.

When I finished, they nodded, gave a few comments, some good things and some bad things. There were even a few questions about my performance, one about how I found my source of angry out of me, and another if I had experience them before. I answered them very simply and short, refusing to mention anything complicated or heavy; I didn't need to elaborate unnecessary.

But then, I suppose, there was one thing related that I do want to be spoke out in the open, a few words to them that I ought to let them know.

"Mr. Walton," I pushed my bangs away from my face, "about what you said Phillip being a lesser important role, I have to strongly disagree; his role is just as strong as Mark's or Katie's. He brings out the realism both roles lacked. In fact, I believe he hits home to many."

I walked out of the stage, ignoring the stares and comments people are having about me. Even Hikaru had a patronizing look in his face. But it didn't matter, because like I said, it wouldn't have been good either way.

"Wow," Rikka walked in front of me, "Nadeshiko, I knew you're great in acting from hearing others, but that was on another level. I'm just…stunned."

I had to chuckle at that; her childish ways reminded in the sorts of Yaya. I think they could be good friends too if they haven't met already.

"Thank you, Rikka; I appreciate your praise, but really, I probably wouldn't be getting the role though. I may look too feminine for their liking."

She shook her head, "You were amazing; they'll be foolish if they don't choose you. I'll even go advise them to for you."

Crap, "No, it's alright, Rikka—"

"Or better yet…I'll do it right now!"

Damn.

I heard laughter.

"Rikka is such a simpleton," Hikaru walked up, "Anyways, Nadeshiko, whether you play Phillip or not, you'll still get a part in the musical. Your performance was amazing."

I didn't know what to say. Was it amazing from my acting skills alone? Or was it because I had uncapped a hidden bottle? It simply could have been something that happen naturally, regardless, the way Hikaru had said this only scratched the surface. More so, it could be their alibi.

"Also," Hikaru's face turned blank like when he was a child, "I heard you're part of the community club at the London Easter corp."

"I am," I fell into oddness, "does being president mean you have to stalk down files, and who joins what or who does this or is it just me?"

"It's just you." He answered, sitting on a large cardboard box, "Your name just happened to flew by while I was having a meeting there."

"Oh I'm honored," I said sarcastically.

He let another laugh out of his throat, "I have to go now. Well, I'll be meeting you again, Nadeshiko Fujisaki."

He walked off, and until I didn't see him anymore, I left the place myself. I was glad that it was over, but remembering the comments that have been given to me, it was far from over. I don't think it has been over; my gut is telling me something that I can't hear.

Mother was right by the door of the entrance, her fingers rolling up and down on her arm. Her right eyebrow twitched, a constant habit, and right then, I already knew what will come. Oh well, its better if she kicks me out of the house than to play a ridiculous character.

She didn't say anything except telling me to head for the car. It was when after we had driven off of the parking lot and into the streets had she spoke.

"Nadeshiko, I can't believe what you did. I am very furious that you expose the chance of them finding out about Nagihiko. But, I'm also proud of you." –Huh…?-"After watching you perform such a devious, drunken man, I can see why you'd feel burn out; you've grown and changed. You're not the little quiet boy who just obeys his parents. In a way…"

She mumbled in her words, something I felt that if I asked her to repeat it, I'd change everything back the way it used to be. That little Nagihiko would once come back in my life to remind me the things I didn't want to remember. And so, we didn't pass any words to one another.

Instead, we've spent the long ride silently until we reached to one of her friend's place. I was told to she needed to get something and that she'll be back soon, so I had stayed behind. I took the chance to call Kairi and check up on him; Nadeshiko would be very noisy in her friend's love life. The process he's making is probably flimsy.

When he answered, I changed into my best chirpy Nadeshiko voice, "Hey, Kairi, how's you and Lisa doing so far?"

"_It was great…until the resort had to close; some punk caused a fire in the building._"

"No one got hurt, right?" I felt a cool shivered in my fingers.

"_Unfortunately, a couple of people are being taken to the nearest hospital. There was even someone in a coma…I have to go, Nadeshiko. I have to take Lisa back home._"

"Yeah, you do that." I hung up.

Before I could reflect on any thoughts, mother apparently did come back very quickly, more than I had expected. It also seems whatever she had felt before in the car had left; her blithe smile returned to its core, a look I couldn't remember she would causally make since Mai's death. She dropped in a DVD and a large cardboard box by me. Did I have any questions about it? Yes, curiosity has been man's predictable habits, but I wasn't too eager to ask.

None the less, she explained it happily, "I finally got the movie I wanted to see; Jesse had kindly let me borrow it. You should watch it with me, Nadeshiko."

I looked over the title reading _5 Centimeters Per Second_. The cover had a vivid expressive delineation, but at the same time looked atypical. If memories were right, I remember hearing about it years ago back when I had watched and read its advertisements throughout Japan years ago. I hadn't gotten the chance to see it, but I wasn't partially interested.

But my mother's pouty and excited face alone just begged efficaciously, I quickly gave in and nodded to her ease. She rambled on about missing Japan, and that this was a wonderful timing to watch a crafted motion picture setting in a realistic Japanese life. She even mention about coming back or at least a welcoming visit.

It has been a while, but I can still remember the crowded cities and eating sashimi and curry when I didn't feel like waiting to eat. I remember the constant changing of uniforms due to season (and my worst times as Nadeshiko). It felt like it's been forever and it felt so quick; the memories flick off and on like a light switch.

"Nadeshiko, come out; don't you want to stretch your legs?"

"Huh?" I blinked, catching myself back to reality.

"It's time to get out, Nadeshiko." She replied.

I notice that we had in a parking toll area. From the way the route is, it would have been at least thirty minutes to get here. Had we been driving this long? I shook off my continuous thoughts and darted out of the vehicle.

It turned out mother wanted to shop for once. Her playful attitude was too sudden for my liking; from the moment I decided to change roles, there was something fishy she's trying to rail.

I flinched when she stared at me stupefied; she asked if there was something wrong. I shook my head all readily and tiredly. She paused before laughing bewilderedly for a brief moment and added that I could just hang out around the mall while she's 'giving her debit cards a good workout' or whatever the hell that means. But it means I wouldn't have to do any carrying bags, so I greedily took the chance to change into more loose clothes (the extra clothes I always store under the seats) and grabbed a skateboard. After I'd untied my ribbon, I headed for the skatepark. To my amazement, the mall was a lot busier than I imagined. It was then the reason was obvious: sales at the popular stores.

I had to sighed, realizing that even my mother can have a short attention span. But again, I shrugged it off and continue walking to my destination.

Once I had arrived and started skating, I noticed there was a little child struggling moving on the skateboard. I was even a bit sad that no one even bothered to help. I sighed, rolling over by the kid.

When I got a good look at her, I was astonished how she has such a small babyish face behind that messy Venetian blonde hair. In fact, I was surprised that even a child this young is here.

"Here, let me help you how to control the board," I smiled, offering my help.

She nodded and smiled; for a second, I could have sworn there an odd resemblance in someone I'd seen in her before and in a way, I felt faint warmth behind that smile. I quickly snapped out from my thoughts and started instructing her about the steps of controlling a skateboard.

About an hour or two, I was flabbergasted how much of a fast learner she was. She almost can dial all of the moves I've shown her. At times, I had been scratching my head if this was even possible. She was really mature at her age too, maybe too mature that I had to ask her how old she is.

"Five," she replied while moving in a 360.

I asked for her name, but she didn't response; it looked as though the kid didn't want to answer to a stranger though, I found this to be understandable. Still, I tried asking her again this time giving my name to her. She seemed to be indifferent about it; instead she just thanked for the lessons and left the scene without any parent or any one with her.

Knowing my constant habits and concerns, I followed her, which seemed she was heading to the elevator, but before I could have catch up and ask where her parents are, a strong grip around my wrist tugged me back. It was my own mother who hindered me back.

"Nagihiko," her smile intensifies, "here take these bags; it was a killer in there!"

"But, but—" I looked back.

Damn. The crowd had already engulfed her in; an annoying persistent dare circled around my thoughts, yet in greatest attempt, I shrugged off. I sighed lowly, helping my mother with bringing the purchases back to the car.

* * *

It was evening by the time we reached back home. The ride had been quite comforting from all the exhaustion I've been experiencing today. I felt a little sore from carrying and storing all the items inside the house; mother had me lifting the boxes in the basement. I groaned out of the feeling like some has deluged me in my agenda (which she did), when finally releasing the last package on the shelf, and then fell backwards against the floor. I cursed, slugging myself upstairs.

But to my discovery, I found Linda muttering to herself at the door. For some reason, a thought in my mind kept telling me to be silent and a rhythm in my heart moved a tad faster. A strange fickle tease held me back; Linda didn't seem to realize someone was listening. I knew I shouldn't be rude, but there was one word that I knew right then I couldn't ignore.

"…Mashiro a été très bien ici ...J'ai tout sous contrôl…"

I didn't know she could speak French. But what's more, is the Mashiro she's talking is the Rima I know of? Should I interfere now? No, that would only lead her suspicious about me. I stayed hidden, trying to hear as much of the conversation as I could. Unfortunately, the most information I could catch that she was to meet this person at some place at some time.

I had an urge to kick or punch something around me senselessly. I didn't.

* * *

I had met up with Kairi at school on the following Monday; he looked as pale as a ghost and bags sagged under his eyes. He didn't even bother to tidy up his clothes.

I winced, "I take it that things didn't go too swell… Though I suppose it wouldn't with…"

He didn't even seem to be listening to me; he was just lifelessly walked to class. I bit my lip, knowing there was only one person that could fix is…

…

"Oh hey, Nadeshiko what's up?" Lisa faked a smile; she was getting her stuff from her locker.

I snorted, "Lisa, cut the small talk. I know I'm going to be a bitch about this, but let me get this straight to the point: what had happen during you and Kairi during that ski exactly? And I don't mean just the incident."

She frowned, avoiding eye contact.

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly, I'm not here to sugar coat things to you nor am I here to pick on you; Kairi is a good friend of mine. When I saw this morning, he was out of it. What had happen between you two?"

She let her bangs fall over her eyes; for a moment, I could have sworn I've seen a dark side I had not seen from her before. She mumbled something harshly.

"What?" I said a bit impatient than I had wish it was.

"I don't like Kairi, Nadeshiko," she slammed locker, "You can't just force someone to like someone. I understand if Kairi has had a crush on me, but treating me as some lower kind just because you want some enlightenment doesn't make it okay. I'm not some kind of person who'd want the last word or thinks less of a person. If you want to talk to me, then talk to me at the post office after school; I'm only going to wait just for a while."

I watched her walk to next class as the bell rang. I then walked to mine.

…

I did wait for her to come at the post official; Bill was off duty that day, but I still knew many people who worked there very well.

"You are what you say, Nadeshiko." I heard a voice say.

I shrugged, letting Lisa sit next to me, "I particularly am one who likes things done dealing with the problem than talking about it behind its back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, resting her head on her knees.

I didn't answer at first, looking at the clouds mustering. I thought about the times when I used to live with Baaya and the maids as well as father when he did. I remember when Mai would talk to Baaya about those cheesy soap opera, and Chika nagging the hell out of me about staying at the shallow waters of the beach. I thought about Rima and her icy attitude that the girls hated.

I rubbed my forehead, nostalgia seemed it didn't want to extricate from my past. I hated that I somehow keep getting new answers every time I think about these things. I felt tired, not because I've been thinking about these things, but also for the lifestyle I've been living. Dancing has been my life; it wasn't only until the last few years had the love for it started to feel artificial. When I had moved to the UK, I thought I was facing a new era of my life, but now I'm question if this is just in the same chapter of from earlier on as though no process had been made. True, I like getting problems solved, but I was never good at doing it though. I've always have had others to help me.

I felt Lisa poking my elbow, interrupting my lonesome thoughts in haste. I stared at her for the longest time; her eyebrows folded impatiently but her eyes shone shades of purple; she didn't need me to elaborate what I meant.

Any bitter tension that was going on around us had been put into a halt. I too rested my head on my knees…like a ball.

She explained to me on that day Kairi and she was having a fun time, but when the incident happened, she freaked out. They were in the attack; Kairi tried to protect her, but ended up hurting her in the knee. She didn't want to talk to him after that.

Lisa met to a closure, "I guess if things were a bit different I might not have been childish. But I can't talk to Kairi now. It'd be much better if we just move on with our lives and not look back."-She gave me an odd look like she wanted something from me; she leaned close to me, close enough that our nose nearly touched-"Pull out your ribbon will you."

She got me off guard with that sudden command. I hesitated, but I pulled away from her space; I didn't suspect she'd be bold right then. I parted my lips slightly, trying to find words to say. They proved to be vain.

I sweated when she brushed my bangs away from my face. I froze when she gently untied my ribbon. I lost my breath when she whispered in my mouth.

"You look very much like a girl, Nadeshiko, but you're a boy aren't you."

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while...hmm...actually how many of you even remembers this anyways? It's not a popular fic as I am aware of, but seriously I doubt that it's worth getting excited for or to read compare to others. But there is actually anybody that wants to know why this was delayed I'll put it as I was having trouble keeping things organized. I am hoping I'll be able to write and finish another chapter today, but if not, I'll force myself to at least write 500 words everyday this weekend. Sadly, because this wasn't were I exactly wanted to stop at, but this seemed a really good spot to spot at. And yes, I did switched it back to Nagihiko for the rest of this story until the epilogue. It might be confusing at first, but maybe the next chapter will make things more sense. **

**Also, language can be a tricky thing to cover around to, so words like baka or kawaii might have earned me a couple of bitch slaps, but what else can I say? When the setting had taken place in Japan, I was sort of translating what they'd say in Japanese in English. So now it's almost the other way around...I'm quite unsure what I should have done. Any tips? I appreciate it as well as any other tips to improve on. **

**Also speaking of which...any British or people who have lived in Great Britain, if I did anything that any that's incorrect (such as clothing, food, landscape, building, etc.) then let me know. I can't promise that I'll change it depending on what it is, but I'll make sure I won't do the same mistake again whenever I write where the setting takes place in the UK in general. I already have the feeling I earned myself a couple more bitch slaps...**

**(1) Rikka written in 立花 supposedly means standing flowers. Rikka written in りっか is Hiiragi Rikka's name is spelled. **

**And the omake below, umlike the other one, is a vague sample of what I am planning to write some time in the future (to be more precisely...more less than next year). It's call Shades of Purple just like a certain title from a certain album. Each chapter will be base on the songs of that album. There. Will. Be. No. Lyrics. Or at least not one of those that has lyrics pasted in the fic like my fic Shugo fic. If it interests you then you might like the whole story. If it doesn't, then you might want to save yourself time from reading it when it does come out. **

**Omake:**

It was a long way ride to the beaches near Tokyo, but it wasn't noisy like it would be in the summer. Amu, being bored, notice Rima was happily listening to a heavily sweet sounding background music in her old mp3.

"What's that song are you listening to Rima?" Amu asked in interest, "It sounds really girly for someone like you."

The blonde dismissed that statement and replied with no shame, "It's call Pretty Boy. Want to listen?"

She nodded and found herself listening to a Westerner song, more specific, English. She understood only a little, but she did like how sweet the singer had in her voice, but there was one thing that just seemed off to her.

"Weird," she said, "why does the singer sound like chipmunks?"

Rima shrugged, "Actually, there's two singers singing in this song. And the people who directed it must have auto tune their voices a whole lot."

Amu smiled in amuse by how Rima was correcting her; she took a look at that the name of the singers.

"Uh...how would you say this?" She pointed to the name, "you really seem to like their music, Rima."

She shrugged again then rolling her eyes as she drank her soda, "Their band name was _M2m_, but they disbanded years ago. And yeah I like their music...it's one of those...guilty pleasures I suppose. I don't know why."

Amu smiled wider, wondering about this a little bit more than she should be, "Is this song referring to Nagihiko to you?"

The smaller one spitted out the fluid out, "What? No! Where the heck did you think of that? Anyways, we're at our stop."

Amu yawned, realizing they are at their stop; they went out of the bus and head towards the murky beach. The sun was setting, but the ocean washed inward the sand lively. It may not be perfect to swim in, but it definitely has great fishing spots.

"Amu-chan, Rima-chan," a familiar person said in delight, "I thought you guys would never come!"

Amu waved at Nagihiko, grabbing Rima's hand and dashed down the stone steps. The petite girl couldn't understand why she associate herself like him, but since he's her friend, she respected that boundary at least. When they reached at the bottom, Nagihiko took the girls where the others were at: a wooden building owned by an old cranky hag-Rima's own grandmother.

Of all the people, Rima was surprised herself, since when did her grandmother lived in a place like this?

"Since there was an all-you-can-eat seafood buffet." The old woman laughed loudly bewildering the young folks. When she had calmed down, she advised them not to let this trip go to waste.

Rima grumbled, "As if I'd let this chance go to waste."

And she will not let her chance go to waste.


	9. Rikka: Talented Actress but Awful Dancer

It had been weeks since my meeting with Lisa; it also had been the same amount of time of absence of talking to Kairi. But I can still remember her cold rhetorical statement. How she ignored my question about how she knew by giving me one of her own.

"_Why do you mindlessly hinder on useless thoughts, Nadeshiko? It makes me very…curious about the way you think."_

I knew from that moment she wasn't going to leave me alone, now that I've pushed her into this; a sly twitch shivered through my skin.

"Nadeshiko," Rikka shouted across my way. Actually, I hadn't realized she was here.

It was 19:00 when I walked out of the train to home from the theater. I had the script the producer had given me. Rikka must have wanted to talk to be about our roles.

"Nadeshiko," Rikka asked me, "are you okay? You don't look too well."

It's because I'm not. How can I? There are things I didn't want to happen, but they did, and things I don't want to tell to anybody, yet I will. I've made that mistake too many times.

I smiled at her, "I'm just nervous about the part. Do you want to practice with me? We can practice at my place."

She flinched nervously, but she nodded eagerly as she picked up her script.

"Um, what scene do you want to practice first?"

I thought about it; of course it had to be the scene where Katie and Philip meet. That is when the audience gets drawn into the story.

"Scene four," I flipped the pages, "it has a lot of the dialog that tells what Philip and Katie are as characters."

She nodded while looking for the page and read the lines. When she was done, she raised her eyebrows, "Wow, this is interesting. Katie meets Philip at a crime scene; I knew that, but I didn't realize he had this much of a sense of humor, but Katie didn't think find it humorous, not that I can blame her… I didn't really much attention when reading this, but I never notice there were so many details in the few pages here."

I pretended to be interested as well, "Well, it's subtle. You have to pay attention to the little contingent the writer hints out. Read a bit more while we head to my place."

She did so. Awing and gasping along the way.

* * *

"You brought a friend with you, Nadeshiko?" Mother asked me.

"Yes, mother," I introduced her to Rikka, "her name is Rikka. Rikka, this is my mother."

"It's nice to meet you!" She said in her cheery self, though I can tell she was nervous. She did was playing with her finger.

Mother noticed too, but she smiled nonetheless and welcomes her in before heading into the kitchen to help with Linda and the others. Rikka seemed distracted by something.

"What are you looking at?"

She blinked, "You have a big house; I'm just amazed you live in this kind of place that's all. Do you mind if we go to the kitchen? I'm actually feeling kind of hungry."

I nodded. I was going to prepare something for us, but Linda had already served fish and chips for us. She had stated she had fixed up this meal herself, but I was a little weary with her. I became cynical when hanging with Linda. I knew I must have met her somewhere, but I still couldn't figure out where though. Oddly enough, Rikka was having a full conversation with her too, a rather tame one to that. But then again, perhaps I'm just thinking about it too much.

"Aren't you going to finish your meal, Rikka?" Linda asked.

"Right," she forced the lumps of food down her throat.

"Woah, don't choke yourself." I advised, though she ended up beating her fist against her chest.

Mother laughed, "It looks like it's too late."

I passed the glass of water towards which she chugged down. It took her a minute calm herself; she gasped wearily, "I really ought to eat slowly."

"You think?" I rolled my eyes.

Her face flushed, as though she was telling herself to behave. I rested my head on my palm, waiting for her to finish eating and leave. The ladies continued talking, while I didn't bother to listen anymore.

It was probably about another five minutes or so, they were done with their conversation. Rikka and I had decided to practice in the dancing studio.

When we got there, Rikka instantly awed and comment how huge the room is. I simply dismiss it with a statement, as I dropped my bag on the side of the doorway.

"My family has been dancing for generations." I merely explained, "It's only natural for the Fujisakis to have a large dancing room."

She let herself stare around the room before settling them on me. She had a very fixated expression that had made her look very redolent but unlike of herself. She leaned against the wall then slipping down to the floor like she was too focus on collecting her thoughts.

When she had found what she was looking for, it seems at least, she asked me in a low dead voice, "Do you like dancing, Nadeshiko?"

"Of course," I said without much thought, "I've been dancing since I was a little child."

She lifted her shoulders and tucked in her knee around her arms. It was as though she had aged halve of her age; a rather calm presence appeared suddenly. Any positive emotions that had circulated around her vanish and been replaced with a serious attitude.

"If so," she rested her head on her arms, "why did you look so haft-empty during tryouts? Surely dancing isn't so stiff and ridged as you had performed there. Does your acting reflect how well you dance, Nadeshiko?"

I looked at her, wondering where did her endearing qualities went. I asked her why she would ask such an irrelevant question. She shook her head, reminiscent gazing at the ceiling as though she knew something that I should have known.

I tried hard considering what she was aiming for but failed to get any solid links. She was being too vague, just as everyone else was. My frustration with people being so difficult in communication was nearly at its peak. Luckily though, she prevents it from breaking.

"That day I met you and Rima, the tryouts, this room I feel an ostentatious waver. It's hard to explain, but every time when I'm with you, I get this is something odd about you. Maybe…my point is that I want dance the part with you. Dancing the whole plot from the script is what I want to satisfy my curiosity. Will you dance with me?"

"Dancing with you?" I raised a brow, "Isn't that an unexpected request? Though, why do I get the feeling you're twisting your own words with me? I have a feeling you know something that I do not know, Rikka."

She stood up without answering me, unoffended, not afraid of my confrontation. She position herself, unnerved and poise. Surprised, I recognize her moves were from one of my performances in the Japan long ago. Did she intend for me to just go along with it?

Regardless, I followed her movements. It felt uncanny of me to dance without my kimono, but I danced anyway. She wasn't much of a dancer as far as she was doing, but she had more spirit in it than I ever had. I stumbled when she had abruptly changed into a different dancing style.

The change of pace had fit the mood with scene four, the crime scene. I teased her just as Philip did, and she replicated Katie's motion. She jerked, then 'falling' and quickly raising herself. I took her hand, ready to lead her.

There were many times I grew impatient with her, such as when she wanted to take lead. She halted at a great deal, and even I was about to scold her, I became worried for no tenable reason. The frustration was replaced with a very presumptuous and banal guess, _no_, premise.

I managed to slip a smile, a weak one at the most, "You do know something, don't you, Rikka? The way you're acting stubborn and childish, you know something I should know."

For a second, she smiled blithely like her usual self; she didn't deny, but she also didn't admit it, "You know who she is, don't you?"

"You sure love to ignore the question like everyone else does, don't you?" I retorted.

She shrugged raggedly, throwing the script at me.

I caught it, "What was that for?"

"Turn to page one-hundred thirty-seven," she started to read the lines, "'Philip, I want to leave. I just want to be free.'"

I rolled my eyes for the second time; I really hate this part, as it's the most ridiculous part of the entire plot.

"'Is you stupid?'" I fumingly replied; my gaze rolled over slightly and my tone, slow and angry, rose, "'you'll die if you do that. For what purpose and for what redemption will it gain for you, Kitten? It gives me such a mad face. Isaac did this, didn't he? I'll…'"

"'You're drunk again aren't you?'" Rikka give a sullen frown, "'didn't you listen to the doctors? You'll get yourself an overdose.'"

I gave her the finger, "'Kitten, you stop that! Don't change topic, not when you're going to do something so stupid, damnit!"

"'You're the one that's doing something stupid,'" Rikka proclaimed "'You're pushing everything off into somewhere dark and pitiful. You can act tough, but I know you're confused. It shows, especially when you drink.'"

"'How would you know?'" A bitter feeling swelled up, "'you've been acting like a blind person since the day we meet. There's something more than you have showing."

For a moment, I wasn't sure if she was acting anymore, "Yes, you're right, Philip. I am hiding something. I'm afraid of being left behind, and I want to be free. I don't want to be the one doesn't know a thing. You've always done that; you become bitter and hurt the ones around you by your silence. Like those bottles you've been drinking, you'll eventually use them up and throw them away; _they won't become wanted and starts to break from what they used to be_."

"Rima," I muttered under my breath; my eyes widen when I had realized I had said her name.

I found an even greater reason why I despise this play.

"Rima?" She said, "You just called me Rima, Nagihiko."

I pulled my bangs back from all the stress, "No, I said 'Rikka.'"

Despite my lie, she didn't try to further it and instead she closed the script and looked at her watch. She really is an actress, "It's late; I really have to go. But I have a favor; can you meet me at the skiing resort on July fourth?"

* * *

**A/N: I really suck at updating. o3o This isn't the entire chapter, as it's actually a lot longer than this, but I would probably just make your eyes bleed (?). So, I'm just going to post the other parts at a different time. And yes, the lame dancing was stolen from Princess Tutu in a shape of form and fashion. ._. Any grammar mistakes you notice that you want to point out for me? **

**Oh yeah, the small section below this is really stupid and is pretty much at one go.**

Okay Idiot! (if you have to ask, look it up on my profile under **My Fanfics**): The Really Stupid Lawsuit No. 1

"Do you pickles, Mr. Bob?" One asked.

"Why yes, Mr. Bill." The other replied as he throws cucumbers into the trashcan.

The entire room was filled chatter and excitement of getting today's court, but they didn't even have notice the judge is ready to start the process.

A murky and tired woman coughed, as she tried to get the crowd's attention. She saw a blue haired prevent and a pink haired child fussing at a dark corner, an obsessive cross-dresser and a freakish clown ready to kill each other, and lots and lots and lots candy wrappers lying everywhere on the floor. There was even a ramen contest at the middle of the seat.

"Order, please," she tapped the gavel against the platform, "it's time to get started."

"Love me!" The cat snuggled against the girl's chest.

"For once, go _HOME_ Ikuto." She whacked him.

"Pedido, por favor," she pleaded, slightly rising her voice.

"Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!" The clown swatted bowling pins at her foe's face.

"Says the bush ball," he retorted.

"Hush!" She whacked the wooden mallet this time.

"Eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eeeeeeeeeeeeat!" :DDDDDDDDDD

"Order, order, order!" The judge roared, breaking the gavel, "ORDER, ORDER, ORDER, BAKABAKABAKABAKKAAA!"

"..."

"We should tie her ankle up to the ceiling fan."

"Shuddap and listen," she snapped, pushing her glass back to the bridge of her nose, "it's time to get in succession. Kairi please tell me this court file."

"Feeling abused and harassed Plaintiff Hotori Tadase has sued for twenty-five billion dollars against"-he squinted at the paper-...you got to be kidding me."

"Oh what is it?" She looked at the file, "What the...? For goodness' sake, when will it end? Ugh, Tadase, why are you suing yourself?"

"You see your honor," Tadase held sheets of paper in his hands, "Tadagay has haunted me for a long time. I have been through sleepless nights, and every time I try to eat, all I can think about it the fangirls shouting 'Die Tadagay, die Tadagay...' Everywhere I go, the pain never stops. The whole incident has caused me heart pains, back pains, jaw pains, all kinds of pain, your honor."

The woman tapped her fingers, wondering if she was expected to send him to jail. She came to a conclusion.

"Dude, you can't sue yourself and win. This lawsuit is overthrown." She rubbed her temples tiredly, "Geez, why did I woke up five in the morning for this? Mr. Bill, stop throwing the cucumbers."

"But...but..."

**FAIL.**


	10. And As We Go On, We Shall Soon See

I was lucky to have slept last night, but on the other hand, maybe I was not. I couldn't stop thinking about the skiing resort that out of thousands of people, there one red flicker in the middle of the crowd. Then, there was nothing was but pitch black. That was then I had caught myself awake in a strange fear. I hadn't told anyone about it, too ashamed of the uncertainty.

"Hi, Nadeshiko," Lisa sugar-coated her smile, "I need help with a calculus problem. Can you help me out?"

"Sure," I shot back an acrimonious grin.

Lisa moved her seat next to me, a little too close than she should have. I didn't dare take a step back; had I done so, would she have recognized it as defeat?

Her face darkens, as though she was contriving an elaborated plan. Her voice remained candied, but her words were the opposite.

"You're going to take me to an Utada Hikaru concert," she commanded, writing directions on my textbook. "It's really been a while since I've been in a Japanese concert."-I dropped my pencil-"I know I don't look like it, but I fluently speak Japanese. In matter of fact, I grew up in Hokkaido."

"Why are you telling me this?" I had to ask; none of her statements connected with another.

"Because," she said in a persnickety tone, "you hurt my feelings when you keep pushing me into a corner; it's only right that you make up for it."

What a brat, I had instantly thought, but then I thought about that her statement had only answer haft of her actions.

"And? You don't honestly think giving trivia information is going to work on me."

She smiled, bright eyed, as though she wanted me to say that. She was far too eager to contain herself, yet she was above cocky to be pretentious. She shook her head lightly; if I didn't know any better, she looked like the sweet girl Kairi had a crush on.

She took a pen and grabbed my wrist, "You'll understand during the day of the concert, Nadeshiko."-She raised her voice-"Thanks for the help; I understand how to solve this problem now."

I looked at my arm, all covered in ten digits.

* * *

During lunch, I saw Kairi sitting under the tree, reading a ragged book. His face remained expressionless, as his eyes never left the pages. I sat next by him, not sure what I was going to do. All I did, and maybe the best thing I can do, was an attempt to give a few words of advice.

Or at least I tried.

"Don't bother, Nadeshiko," he sighed, "It's alright. She was just a crush; I didn't realize how insecure she was. I'll move on. I'll find somebody else new. But the point is why are you involving yourself with her? She's been getting too comfortable with you."

He sounded tired, and I had begun to see two pair of black creases sagging beneath his eyes. He was beyond the lack of sleep, yet he was far from falling asleep. He refused to avert his sight from the book, not even if it was for a friend.

I laid my head against the trunk.

"It's kind of a long story, though I don't know how much of a long story it is." I confessed, "I'm not sure how much of it I can take."

He blinked, not surprised at all. He flipped the next page.

"You ought to stop stretching your neck like that; your laryngeal prominence is showing, Nadeshiko. By the way, the name is too pretty for you, even if you do have a pretty face."

My entire body twisted around; cautious is for one reason, and stupidity is the second.

"How long did you knew?"

"From the time I've constantly drag you from the post office. I don't really think a girl is willing to wait for a girl to write back unless she was love sick. I've heard more than enough of your conversation with the mailman. I didn't have to sneak up on you to do so."

Despite the awkward transitions, I smiled; Kairi hadn't lost any of senses in the first place, even if he felt heartbroken. He hadn't lost sight of himself. I felt glad, more than I comprehended. Suddenly, it didn't matter if people knew my secret. I find it hard to call it that at this point anyway. But now I wonder what I was going to do from here on out.

A huge weight dropped instantly, as I closed my eyes.

"What book are you reading?" I asked, digressing out of the topic.

He flipped another page, "it's for research. I've been studying for the past few weeks. Anyways, Mr. Kendall had asked me to inform you to go to Easter and meet with him when school's over. He says it's crucial; you should go."

I stood, ready to go to class, "I'm glad you've gotten yourself together."

After that whole conversation, he finally took his eyes off of the page number, just as he heaved a laborious sigh and smiled wearily, "Frankly, my friend, I've never been together."

* * *

I headed to Easter just as Kairi had wanted me to. Mr. Kendall was sitting in his desk, with numerous paperwork piles waiting to be check. He was coughing roughly still; has it been about a month since he had this cough?

"You should see a doctor," I notify. "I don't know about you, but it really has been getting worse."

"Ah, Nadeshiko," he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, "I'm glad you could come. And yes, it has gotten highly irritating. But I've been so busy with the project, and I really want to see it to perfection. Kids can play on the playground again before the disaster had happen."

"Yes," I agreed, "however, it still isn't healthy for you to restrict yourself in this state. If you want, I can monitor the program for you while you're off to the doctor."

"You're right; you're right," he nodded, "But I have to go straight on about the reason why I called you."-He said this while coughing-"There have been…threats concerning about you, Nadeshiko. It happened sometime during last week, when this letter came through the mail."

"And what do you want to me to do? Am I expected to be restricted in some area?"

And if I was to be, I would refuse.

It seemed, however, he had other thoughts in mind.

"No," he said, trying hard to speak, "on the contrary, it would be at a disadvantage if you were to, to put it bluntly. Is there anyone that you know that would want to post threats?"

I thought about it, just then a sharp realization pinned in me. An icy, harsh flinch slapped hard down my spine, "That…that bastard."

I had no guilt to restrain from my language, nor did I have any care whether he would be ashamed. I was too busy staring at my bruised hands shaking in distraught, trying so hard to retrace what had happen during that night.

Didn't Chika finish the rest? She said she had taken care of it. She wouldn't lie to me. But her eyes…I knew there was something more to her eyes that made me doubt—

"Nadeshiko, get a hold of yourself!" I heaved, trying to collect myself in his words, "It is not the time to go paranoid. Be calm, just…think. Now, I'm not saying to go out there and wear a huge 'KILL ME SIGN', but at the same time, I need you to cooperate with me here. There are other two person who knows about the situation; I am you know them well enough."

As if on cue, I lost all senses when I saw Tsukasa and Hikaru walked in. How long is it since I have seen the principle? He gave a blithe smile in greetings. It is just as I imagine even five years ago; he hadn't change by far.

"Long time no see, Nagihiko," he spoke in perfect English, "you really have changed a lot, haven't you?"

"Tsukasa and Hikaru are here to investigate this problem," Mr. Kendall explained. "It would be too much of a problem to have more people involved than necessary."

He started to cough again, hazarding to the point he was coughing out blood. Tsukasa ran over him, checking the amount of blood spilling.

Concerned, Hikaru had called his assistants for help, "Get Mr. Kendall to the ER this instant!

After he was taken out of the room, Hikaru rubbed his temples, "I knew I should have made him go see a doctor. Nagihiko, I can't waste any more time, so come with us. We have no time to waste."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...it's going to be a while until the really good part I've been wanting to write...at the mean time, here's some smut omake here. o_o Actually, I intended it to be more for humor, but I guess I ended up writing more of a salacious one. But I had fun writing this for what its worth. Any opinions on it? I don't mind. Zzzzzz...(writing this note at 12:30 pm)**

Okay Idiot!: If Rima Were to…

It was sunset when the two friends walked on their city's sidewalk. The one of the two had one question for the other.

"Rima, why don't you like Nagihiko?" Amu asked her friend.

The blonde replied, "What is there to like anyway? He has hair like a girl, and he doesn't even look like a guy."

"Aww, but you shouldn't judge a person by his or her looks." She advises her.

"Says the one liked a guy for his looks," Rima retort.

Quickly, she regretted what she had said, but oddly enough, Amu didn't look hurt. Instead, she had the slyest smile she had ever worn as though she had seen through the queen's deception.

She chuckled, finding more logical reasons for the small child's denial, "You _LIKE _him, don't you?"

"No, I don—"

"Oh," she interrupted, "yes you do. It all makes sense now. No wonder you act like a five-year-old around him; you have a crush on him! Actually, it's pretty cute; Little Rima-chan has a crush on him."

"Hmpf," she muttered, "you're the one acting like a five-year-old. I'm leaving."

She hurried off, as far as Amu out of her sight. But for some reason, she couldn't stop speed walking; she kept thinking about the joker's outrageous assumption. There was possibly no way she could ever like him…right?

For years, all Fujisaki ever did was annoy the hell out of her. His pretentious smile and his polite attitude towards everyone, everything about him annoyed her. It was bad enough he could pass off as a girl and a boy.

So of course she couldn't possibly be attracted to such thing. In no way shape or form, can he make her slip into inutile emotions. Not even if he said—

"Oh, Rima, you're so sexy." She heard Nagihiko whisper in her ear.

"Huh?" She spun around in paranoid; apparently, it was only the mailman she had scared away. Besides him, there was no one else.

"I…I must be going crazy." She walked a little faster.

Her heart seemed to have no sense of tempo or rhythm; every time one beat hit silent, she lost her breath, and every time it made a sound, it only made her more insane.

"Actually, Rima-chan, I'm going crazy for you."

"AHH!" She screamed.

She turned for the second time, only to see no one. She carried her two little feet on for miles and miles to the extent beyond her limits that she never knew she could break.

When she finally gave in to the pain, she tripped and landed harshly against the cerement. She rested her head, thinking, 'Maybe I do like him…'

She shook her not, "What the hell are I thinking? Oh god, I'm turning into Amu, damnit."

She started to think which grew into a deep thought. And the deep thought sank further to fantasizing that eventually settled on obsession. She pictured the two of them lying under the velvet blanket of stars that shinned lively to entertain.

"Rima, the way you do Bala-Balance is so hot," Nagihiko played with Rima's hair, "you make my knees weak."

She felt him kiss the flesh of her cheek then upward to her cheekbone. He trailed towards her earlobe and left many playful kisses and nibble; Rima felt a tingled pleasure, and despite this, in the back of her mind, she cussed, _damn writer, stealing scenes from _Amuto _of all things_.

Her thoughts transit back to the affection. Badly, she compressed anxiety and nervousness when he started to travel to the side of her neck. His icy lips are the Antarctic, yet his messages were fierce and passionate as fire.

It was lubricious, brilliantly lubricious.

She flinched, nerved by this action. This cacoethes was too much to be true; it scared her to the bone that this was becoming more than a kiss.

"Rima…" he moaned, "I…can't take it anymore."

She felt the cold air swooping to her nearly bare chest. She felt sick and dirty just thinking about what is going to happen.

"Nagihiko, what are you doing?" She tried to fight back, though it wasn't him who she had trouble facing.

When he didn't answer, she tried again, "Nagihiko…"

"Yes, Rima-chan?" He answered causally.

"Stop," she stuttered, "it. Please."

"But Rima-chan," he reasoned her, "if I do, you're going to be infected."

"But," she stuttered even worse, "if we _do_ this, we're both going to be affected."

He rolled his eyes, "Rima, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do!" She shouted, "Yes I do, Nagihiko! I do know what I'm talking about; I like you way too much to let you ruin yourself because of this foolish decision. Hell, I liked you since the day I met you, but I just didn't realize those emotions. You just did it, Nagihiko, you really just did."-Light painfully hit her eyes; she realized what she had really done-"…Crap."

She found herself in a different room, at an awkward angle below of Nagihiko. The side of her head ached, as she slapped herself in stupidity.

"Nagihiko," she weakly asked, "why am I at your house?"

"I found you lying right by my house," he said, nearly passionless, "you were covered in bruises."

His face was pale, stunned even. He stared at her, as she stared right back at him. There were too many things to try to understand what was going on, but it had dawned on her to at least get one thing straight.

"And…" Rima averted her eyes away, as she tried to collect the words into a sentence, "you heard my confession, didn't you?"

He stayed silent, but he retained a glint in his eyes that seemed to want her to wait. So she did. He sighed when he lacked better words to say.

"Yes, Rima, I heard you loud and clear."

"So…" she fanned herself, "what now?"

She found herself burning up, anxious to meet the conclusion. He just shook head silly and ruffled the girl's messy hair.

She looked like she was freak out, a hot mess to put on top of it. She was just begging to be loved more than any law allowed. He cussed himself for thinking that.

Although tempted, Nagihiko resisted giving her a kiss and just simply brushed her hair from her face. He couldn't help but smile at the tired girl.

He spoke softly, "Don't think so hard right now. You got to be treated; that is what it important at this moment."

She grabbed his hand; she held a determine look in her eyes, "And when this moment is gone, then what? Are you just going to leave things undone?"

She was so persistent about this that he decided to tease her a little. Just to mess with her mind wouldn't cause much harm.

He whispered in her ear in a taunting manner, "Oh Rima, if you want to know so badly, why won't you do something about it yourself? After all, you pushed your hatred, your fantasies, and your love on me. Why won't you do something about it yourself?"

"Like hell I will."

And she did.


	11. Clues

There was a lump in my throat that I just couldn't get out. I was aware I was panicking for all the wrong reasons, but I didn't like what coming at me; though I knew it was inevitable to not think about the consequences.

Hikaru looked at his glass window in all seriousness. It was no wonder why he would be; he had such a large nearly empty room to cogitate. He had a slight thick file on his desk, as I assume it was for me. He signified a very disdain frown.

"Look through these files," He was trying to be stoic, but I was sure he couldn't keep staying this way for long.

I did so, only to find disturbing photos in my hands. Photos that made me realized why I never received a reply.

"Where the hell is Rima?"

We had started yelling for different reasons.

"First of all, Nagihiko, please calm down; you are hideously losing your former collected self. I know it's more than troubling, but there's nothing more I can do to fix the past. And I don't know where Rima is; I haven't seen her since for four years, however I know for a fact she has not died. And lastly, let go of my shirt."

I did so, aching that I was losing control fast and easy. I slapped both my hands against my face, the throbbing impacted harshly.

"Please continue looking at them," I felt a strong grip on my shoulder, "there is a reason why you're here. This is a conflict that must be resolved by you. For five years, we failed to do our job, and now we're depending on you for this."

I shot back my head at Tsukasa, "What do you mean five years? Are you telling me that Rima's parents died in a bloody hanging five years ago? All because of that bastard—"

"Ssshhh, calm down, Nagihiko, remember what Hikaru just said." He said, "Look at these file and read them carefully. The next one is the threat Mr. Kendall was speaking to you about."

In all trembling hands, I forced myself to look at the next entry. I started to read:

_Carrying away your young life, Nadeshiko? Only fools let themselves dissipate the years by. Not only did you mistake yourself with freedom, but you're one step closer to your death. Cooperate with me right now and make things easier for me. Even better, just don't fight it. Running away is useless now that you're only going to face your pending end. Take a little thought of what little time you have left._

As far I knew this whole note was clearly abstract. There was no substance to this threat, but I couldn't be so sure. The next best thing is to continue looking at the others. Oddly enough, the next one was written in entirely Japanese, both sloppy and childish.

_You will not catch me. I will get you all…_

I looked at the other ones, but all the written entries were just as sloppy and childish as the second. None of them fit the maturity of the first.

"We suspect that the recent threat is from a different person," Tsukasa said, "From the way it's written, we couldn't come up the meaning behind the obscure message."

"Hmm," I said the throbbing in my chest slowed down, "I'm going have to break some of these things down in analysis. There is something that I can't just figure flat out in one go."

"That's fine; we just need you to be aware of the dangers. We'll give you details as we come. Right now, we're in a jumble of mess. However," Hikaru handed me a tracking device, "you must live your daily routine just like it was any day. You're going to keep your Nadeshiko persona longer."

I took it, slightly offended towards that last comment, "Since when is Nadeshiko was a persona? She is me."

* * *

By the time I arrived home, the sun had already set. My brain was distorted in all the information that had clouded in my thoughts. Just when I was one step forward, I walked two million steps back.

I ached, thinking about Rima. What life is she living this whole time? Oh god, I can't imagine or start to think what she must be going through. I don't know what I can do but find her parents' murder.

"Nagihiko," I heard my mother called me, "where have you been? It's past ten; you have school tomorrow."

I reminded myself to calm down, "I was at Easter; Mr. Kendall wanted to talk about what program budget, but during the middle of our conversation, he was coughing out of blood. There was a huge rush to get him into the hospital."

She didn't look convince, "I feel awful for his condition, however it does not excuse you arriving home late. You are perfectly capable of watching the time. Don't you have homework? And how about the play, Fugisaki Nagihiko, did you even thought about that?"

I groaned, "Mother, it's complicated, okay? I'm tired; it's been a long day. Can we please talk about it later?"

I would have thought she would have continued to exasperate, being the bossy mother she is. Instead, she simply grimace and nodded.

"I trust what happen today is important, Nagihiko. I don't want to scold you as though you're a child. It's just as being a parent, having your child growing up is a huge step. Just…go take a shower and go to bed after you finish whatever you were doing."

"Mother…" I tried to apologize, but she had already left to another room and shut the door.

I sighed, heading upstairs. I stopped halfway when Linda appeared; she was staring at me like I had a contagious disease, but I suppose I was doing the same.

She held a vacuum in her hands.

"Nadeshiko, didn't you know your mother was concerned about your well-being? She was almost ready to call the cops; it really isn't like you to be home this late."

A cautious gleam flashed in her eyes. I was tempted to grab her by the collar and force her to give out the information. But I knew that would be stupid of me to even try.

So instead, I walked up past her, only to leave a few words.

"Linda, you're well aware of what you got yourself into."

* * *

**A/N: Crap...I guess I should start writing now...**

Okay Idiot!: WHIP MY HAIR!

_I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth ..._

"What the hell are you guys are doing?" Amu asked Rima and Nagihiko.

Rima replied, "I whip my hair back and forth!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, that's just stupid."

"You're just hatin' because you can't whip it like we do." Nagihiko continued whipping his hair.

"Whip it like you do? Geez, that's lame." She slapped herself.

_I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth __I whip my hair back and forth ..._

"Gahhhhhh, stop bringing American culture into Japan!" Amu whaled.

"As if you follow traditional Japanese cultural." Both Rima and Nagihiko gave that '=w=' look at Amu, "Whip it, whip it _real _good."

"You guys go do that. I'm...just going to leave now..." _Idiots_, Amu wanted to add.


	12. Story

It was the afternoon when I had to deliver a large box downtown from mother. I was completely overwhelmed by the extreme heat in the air; it was a surprised that anyone was still outside. I quickly wished I had just refused and studied for mid-terms or something other than this. I groaned as the sweat soaked down my neck.

I dropped myself against a brick wall at a nearby alley. My hands were strained in red marks, as I was stretching them. I rested, fanning myself the dry air across my face.

Blue stood out in the corner of my eyes; I blinked to see a young girl in a sundress, draped in layers around the waist. She stood there, perhaps pleased to what she had discovered as her tiny pigtails bounced avidly.

I smiled, "I suppose we get to meet again, huh?"

"Mr. Purple-head," she quickly responded, tugging me to get up, "Ms. Tai is waiting for you; says you got lots and lots of books to deliver for her."

Could she be referring to where I was heading to? I couldn't be so sure, but the girl's sugary voice and the big, gleaming, honey eyes reminded me so much of Yaya's and Amu's. She was so tiny, too, making her twice as adorable. They were practically pleading to me to follow, easily influential to the weaklings such as myself.

I followed her, letting the red marks resurfacing on the palms of my hand. But much to my knowledge, we were walking deeper into the alley and on its steps. Healthy green vines grasp against an old, brittle fence and around a door. She pointed to it, exclaiming that is where Ms. Tai lives. I stared at it then at the young child.

However, she seemed to have dismissed it, as she opened the door. We were greeted by the old woman behind a counter, whose presence gave me a very striking nostalgia.

"Are you Ms. Tai Lee?" I asked, showing her the box.

She looked as old as Baaya, with strands of black and white hair mixed. Her skin showed an aged body, yet it kept a very significant of history, as so did her lonesome eyes.

She nodded her head twice, "Yes, yes, just place the thing right on the shelves; I will sort those things out later."

I did as she told me.

The woman offered me a seat, which I politely took. She lifted the girl on her lap like a grandmother would. The child smiled contagiously, as she suddenly rambled in nonsensical stories to the old woman as though she was the same age as her. Kind and patient, she listened, nodding her head to every detail.

When finished, she asked the girl to go upstairs to bring her an entity, which she gladly did. After she left, Ms. Tai apologized for neglecting my presence. I didn't mind, as I waited for what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Are you Nadeshiko?" She asked as she offered me cold ice tea.

I gladly took it, "Nadeshiko is an alias; how do you know?"

She sipped her beverage, "My sister told me long time ago when she used to work for your family."

She had no close resemblance to anyone I knew besides one person.

I stared at her, "You're Mai's sister?"

She smiled sadly, "Yes, she and I communicate a few times every year. She often spoke about you. I was amazed; she often talked about you as though you were her own son."

Although I didn't know much about her or her situation, I did know as least this much, "You miss her a lot, don't you?"

She held the cup still.

"Ms. Tai, I have the photo album here." The girl reappeared.

She hopped back to her lap, smiling. She gestured me to come over, and even Ms. Tai did; I tried to play it off as humble as I looked over it. I saw a group of people I never have seen before. Some was smiling at the camera, others cooking for a large party. When they flipped into the individuals, I nearly cracked a stupid smile on my face.

"Is that Chika?" I asked, looking at the girl.

She was wearing all the fluffs in the world. She smiled dotingly, carrying a porcelain doll and her hair tied in pigtails. She looked like one those girls who belonged in Barney; I wonder how such a happy kid into a lonesome person. I even held second opinions.

"Someone had let her borrow wearing those clothes," A smile shot up for nostalgia, "I remember she used to be such a happy child; it's a shame I can't visit her though."-There was a glint in her eyes as she continued talking-"When my sister decided to move to Japan, it was because of her spouse and his governing."

I had actually learned this information, "But when he died…"

"She lost the money and couldn't move out of Japan; there were debts she had to pay, including your family." She sipped her cup, "Come, there's something I want to show you."

She carried the album and head for the hallway. The girl smiled, inciting me to come as well.

I quietly followed her. Along the way, there were shelves of books everywhere. Out of the majority of them were worn and dusty books; none were written in fiction, either history books or diaries of that sort. She led us to the den where more books were stacked into piles. I had to wonder, what the point of having all of these books is. Though looks can be deceiving, she didn't seem to be the kind to spend her days sticking her noses into the pages.

"There was a man who had more than plenty of imagination going inside his head," she said, as though she was putting a long story into her own words, "he traveled around the world since he could never be the traditional man of his village. And so,"

I recognized the story, and I knew it well.

"He met many people in his life," I continued it, "some who broke his heart, some who rejected him because of skin color, but he always seemed to carry on with life, because he had a feat to achieve even after his life. He wanted to share his stories to someone for generations; it didn't matter to him if it was only a few or large. If there was someone to read his stories at least for each generation, then he continue be a story teller."

I was surprised even the girl knew about it too.

"He asked people what their stories were like. He liked so many that he ask if they could write down. Some didn't want to though," she grabbed my hand, "some reasons were that they were scare of telling their tales. Some people didn't really think it was worth writing down or they didn't think they had the talent to. Still, it didn't stop the man to look for someone who was willing to share their stories."

She took me to a small isolated playground behind the house, and we ended up swinging. I felt a bit foolish; I felt old. Ms. Tai didn't seem to mind, as her focus went towards the garden.

Sweat started to reform again, but I tried my best to ignore it.

I continued the story though I had to wonder if I was even telling it for a reason, "He found friendships through his hardships. He even found love at one point; he was a happy man with a felicitous young woman at his side, though it didn't last too well…"

My eyes trailed to the girl; she stopped swinging, and her smile had wavered into a frown. She kept her eyes down at the dirt, as though she had something in her mind.

"Why the long face?" I asked her.

"You know Mr. Purple-head," she said rather sadly, "mama would take us to the playground and tell us stories when she was a little girl. She had a hard time with her mommy and daddy; her mommy and daddy would fight and fight and fight, all day and night. Mama didn't want us to be like her; she said she doesn't want to treat us bad. But she does it anyway. Sometimes she gets mad at us for no reason, and we don't say a word. Later, she would say sorry and take us to go to the playground; it makes her think a lot."

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" I asked her; she didn't seem to understand what I meant, because she continued rambling.

"I wish mama would be happy; it makes me sad a lot. When she gets mad, I run to Ms. Tai's house. I like her; she doesn't get mad at me."

Ms. Tai came over and hugged her, soothing the distress child. She rocked her until the point she calmed down.

I had to admit; she reminded me a lot myself, put aside of the buoyant personality even when I was a child. I didn't even know her name, yet I already have a feeling we share a lot more history than I even know.I grew to miss half of my childhood.

She muttered something; her mouth shut tightly, but her eyes still had a lot to say.

"I heard you have practice at a play, Nagihiko," she called me by my real name; "I would like to see you perform."

"Aww crap," I stared at my watch, "I forgot about it."

"We can go to my car, come, come." She carried the girl and went back inside.

I had a bloody feeling something was going more shambolic than it already is.

* * *

**A/N: Geez, that was one heck of dailog there. I also lacked that British speech too. -.- But it's okay for Ms. Tai, I have excuses for her. *looks at the other way* Anyways, this is far more light hearted than the others, so no segment here...And I still have to write some more...and more...and more and more and more.**


	13. Park

The sun hit me hard when I got out of the car and rushed to the theater. I was spared with ten minutes left in my hands, but then a weight of embarrassment swept under me; I'm actually caring about this stupid play.

The first person I saw was Hikaru, and surprisingly enough, he had a pale face as though he had seen a ghost.

"Mr. Yellow-head," the girl's smile returned, "where's Ms. Meatball-head?"

"You know her, Hikaru?" I asked him, though it only seemed to make him paler.

"Yep," she said, "he's—"

He rushed towards her, carrying her up from her little legs; he snuggle her to which made me feel disturbed of this side of him.

"—my cousin," he laughed weakly, "Isn't she just so adorable?"

My eyebrows burrowed down my skin; there was something wrong with him, and I had to recall from Rikka's visit. A seething reminder boiled to my disdain. I bit my lip, which was something I hadn't done for a long time.

I tasted blood, "You and Rikka know something don't you? Not only you two, but Tsukasa knows as well and perhaps more. I want answers, Hikaru, and I can do more than just words."

He looked down, a sort of guilt that came to me, but he refrained from being informative, or rather, he didn't know what to say.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you this; you'll get your answers eventually. I just don't know when."

I felt a huge pat against my back, "Come, come, Nagihiko, you have to get to practice. You'll have to just find out later, okay?"

I sighed, nodding despite the triteness while Hikaru sighed in relief. He carried the girl inside the building, as though he was looking for someone. Ms. Tai mumbled something, though the only word that struck to me was 'Keller.'

"Who is Ms. Keller?" I asked her.

She looked at me peculiarly.

"She is a co-worker of mine," she sighed deplorably, "She's also Little Yaya's mother."

"Yaya?" I found myself stuttering, "Her name is Yaya? Do you know where she lives?"

She shook her head and pointed towards my watch, "You should get going to your play; I'll come in soon enough, Nagihiko."

I gave back a vague smile of disappointment before walking off backstage. A couple of the crew members welcomed me before turning their heads back to what they were originally doing. I stood by Rikka who looked very uncomfortable. She quailed as she tried to greet me with a canny smile.

"Hey Nadeshiko," she rubbed her shoulder, "what took you so long?"

She kept her eyes away from me every time I tried to get a glance at her face. Even though it wasn't the first, she was acting reticent to the extent.

"Why are you acting nervous? Don't tell me you have stage fright?" I teased.

She faked a laugh, "Yeah as if, of course not."

I knew it wasn't the reason, and I thought back to Hikaru's reaction. His is the equivalent to the red head, but she made it much more obvious. My mentation went back to the moments everyone was hiding something with me; a persistent idea came to mind.

I made a diabolical face, "Does this has to do with… _Little Yaya_, Rikka?"

I felt disgustingly ignoble but it wasn't as if I hadn't already been this way. She looked disbelief at what I just said.

She squeaked, "You mean you _know _about her?"

"Why of course," My face turned stern, "you didn't think I wouldn't find out about her; did you think I would stay ignorant? I'm a bit mad at you, Rikka."

In panic, she stepped away from me; she became my little mouse, and all I need is to squeeze out information from her.

"Of course not," she tried to scurry out of direction.

I grabbed her wrist, just as Philip had in one of the scenes.

"Well," I finally made eye contact with her, "explain your reason."

Her eyes and eyebrows position themselves in a weird facial expression and then I realized she was analyzing my face, trying to trace any false bluff I was trying to pull. She must have not believed me, but she seemed to stop thinking too hard.

"My information is as limited as Hikaru; that's why he's letting you in on the case the other day, Nadeshiko."-She shrugged her shoulders-"It's been difficult for years. And besides Ms. Keller—" she muffled when she realized she said what she shouldn't have.

And there goes that name again.

"And what about Ms. Keller?" A small strip of hope, even if it was childish, surface. I just need to push her a little further…

She gulped hastily, worrying about her careless actions. Her eyes seemed to waver to something, or rather some_one_. I looked back to what she was looking at and then I saw Hikaru and the girl sitting in the seats. She frowned, and the bags under her eyes started to show. I wasn't quite sure what exactly she was thinking, but as far as I could tell, she was struggling with a decision to pick.

Though I knew it would have been a bad thing for me to let her, I said yes when she asked me to let her think for a moment. I thought about my lack of controlling myself for the past years, that I've been foolish to the point I've been asinine.

My head had switched itself by the time Rikka had found a conclusion.

She whisper it silently, "Ms. Keller wants to tell you herself. I only think she has the right to tell you; it's not my tale to tell you. But to tell you the truth, no one knows where she currently is besides that little girl."

"Her daughter?" I asked even if it is a stupid question.

She awkwardly pressed her lips together, "Yes, her daughter, but she doesn't say anything about it. Not to me or Hikaru or anyone else, even if we try to tempt or scare her. But I think she's willingly to express her feelings to you, though. Sadly, she's a lot like her mother when she was young, I believe."

She sighed tiredly, "But it's not like I grew up with her."

She patted my shoulder softly and walked away too backstage after a sad feeling began to grow inside me. My eyes went back to the child, where she was already smiling and laughing again.

"Okay, everyone," the director clapped, "it's time to get started. I would like to introduce to you, Lulu Morcerf; she is going to the choreographer. Our time is limited, so please pay attention to her directions."

A young woman with light blonde hair walked up to the stage; she had a pompous spirit about her from the way she strutted under the light. She carried a clipboard and a pen in her hands. I could have sworn I saw her winking at me.

She smiled proudly, "Hello everyone, as Mr. Hoshina just said, I am Lulu Morcerf. I'll be working with each one of you in groups of the dance steps. I'd like…"

She started listing names to one area of the stage. Funny, if not mocking, I was the only one without a group. Everyone stole glances of me, and whisper a few words to one another. I was nowhere tremulous, but a dubious did darken.

The choreographer came up to me with apologies, "I'm sorry Nadeshiko; out of everyone, Philip only has one major dancing part. Actually, I read the script, and I just find him to be too disingenuous to express his emotions."-She tapped the pen at her lips, and her smile roused to a sweet one-"Which is too bad, you're an amazing dancer; I once saw a performance of yours. I would have totally given you more dancing roles if the writer had given your character a more of an expressive personality."

I ignored that last comment, "Nah, it's alright. I'll just help the others out."

She nodded, approving before she offered her hand, "It's nice to meet you by the way."

I took it, "Likewise."

* * *

The first feeling I encounter was anxiety when rehearsal was over; it was hard to believe that I had to performance this within a few weeks. Everyone else, though, seemed to enjoy themselves, excited to perform it in a live crowd.

Keller's daughter was the first person to greet my return; she was pointing to something.

"Mr. Purple-head," she smiled boisterously again, "Mr. Green-head is here; he says he wanted to see how your rehearsal is going."

I looked up to who she was pointing at—though I had assume it was Kairi—and here he was, standing next Hikaru and a few other people. From my past experiences, I had in mind what was yet to come.

She took my hand.

"Nadeshiko," he called me, "how are you feeling? You're sweating."

"I feel deprived." I admitted.

"I can see why." He said.

Hikaru followed by with a fixated look on his face. The girl let go of my hand to join the blonde's—not that I didn't mind. He loosened by the comfort of whatever he was feeling.

"Nadeshiko," I jumped a little when Ms. Tai grabbed my shoulder, "I trust that you'll bring Little Yaya back to my place later. I have to go somewhere at the time being."

I nodded, watching her meet with the choreographer. My sight went back to Yaya, who was clenching her hand tightly around two of my fingers. She murmured softly, but I was able to hear her.

She looked up to me, "Mr. Purple-head…I don't want to go to Ms. Tai's house yet…"

I patted her head, "Then what do you suggest we go?"

"Um," she stood still, thinking innocently of a young child would have.

She smiled, seemed to be shy to answer me. Instead, she let out a soft 'follow me' and pulls me out on the sidewalk.

It wasn't long until I notice the path came unfamiliar to me. There were bushes of different types of plants dangling on garden fences, and a road made of gravel. The air was still extremely hot, but the cast of shadows had eased me just a little.

I'm surprised that she had even got tired, even odd about it. I offered to give her a piggyback ride, but she turned down the offer.

She said I'm going to need to use my energy as much as I can. I raised my brow at that comment, wondering what kind of life this child has gone through. She wiped her forehead and chuckled. She started skipping excitedly.

The sunlight flashed harshly again, much to my dismay, and the first thing that took away my attention was the large pile of bags—the same that was used in the committee from Easter.

"It's the park…"

"Duh," she smiled playfully, "what else did you think it is?"

I ruffled her hair, "You think you're so smart?"-She nodded, which earned her tickles-"Come on, we can play later; it's too hot to even try."

She escaped from my grasp and crossed her arms.

"No," she firmly stomped her foot.

Annoyed as I am, I couldn't help but be amused by her unconvincing rebellion. Sweat dripped down to her neck and she was licking her lips.

I smiled, "How about this; we can go buy some ice cream and we can later go back to the park, okay? What do you say?"

She looked away; I suppose she didn't believe. I stepped closer, patting her head. She pushed my hand away and grumbled.

"Fine," she frowned, "but promise me that we'll come back here. Pinkie promise?"

I held out my pinkie, "I promise."

* * *

We walked to the streets, finding a small ice cream business nearby. I asked what she wanted, and she replied with blueberry.

"Make sure there's only one scoop," she added.

We ate our treats inside the building, watching the day passing by. Yaya licked hers slowly, perhaps having thoughts in her head troubling her. Her eyes drifted somewhere in la la land. I tried to get her head out of the clouds by asking her typical questions. But all her responses were quick and simple. And then, she would look away, returning back to her thoughts of doubt.

I sighed, "When we finish, we can go back to the park."

She looked up, "Really?"

"Yes, yes," I couldn't believe the smile on her face; I can't understand how much the park means a lot to her, "but first I need to go somewhere first."

"Okay," she said, the curves on her lips straighten in a calm position, "where are we going, Mr. Purple-head?"

I messed with her hair, "It's not far from here."

We, well, I walked while the girl rode on my back. We traveled around the block to find the post office. She asked me why I wanted to go in, but I heedlessly paid little of an answer.

I saw Bob talking to a co-worker, and he seemed to have notice me. He seemed exhausted; the bangs under his eyes darken, and the strands of his hair fall against his face. I walked up to him when the other person left somewhere else.

"Nadeshiko, you're back again…" he said weakly.

Something was wrong with his clothing—everything was disorder and out of place. His shoes were cover in mud, and there was this extreme panic in his eyes.

"If you're tired, I'll just go ask—"

"No, no, it's quite alright. I'll go check."-He went and came back with a letter-"this letter have been lying around—seems it's dying for you to pick it up."

"Thanks."

The letter was crinkled, dusted with something I can't really describe besides a kind of powder. A sweet scent came off of it, smelling like cherry blossoms. A part of me felt negligibly sick; the worthless nostalgia came to haunt me again.

Though unlike me, Yaya smiled a little, "It smells like cherry blossoms. Mama said they were her favorites. It reminded her of her childhood."

"How about I buy some candles then? There's scented cherry blossoms" I suggested.

The tip of her lips curved up, as she laid her head on my shoulder. She nodded rather positively which I took as a yes.

Before we left, I thanked Bob and told him take it easy. He told me not to worry, tilting his hat. I wasn't convinced, but Bob wouldn't have any of the 'crazy nonsense' or so he says. He gave a flat grin as a farewell.

"Do you think he would like some candles," Yaya asked.

"I don't know," I tried not to yawn, "but I'll go buy some if you want."

"I think he would like that," I felt her hugging me tighter.

We spent not too long in the market; Yaya was very eager to get back to the park. I complied, but not without buying cold water bottles. I can feel the sun's rays flashing in my eyes.

By the time we got there, the heat had cooled down much to my appreciation. My legs desired for a rest which I gladly did so when I plop on the swing. The child didn't seem to mind, as she just wanted to swing too.

"Why do you want to be here so much?"

I remember how she didn't want to answer me the first time we had met, but for some reason, she seemed to be much different than from before.

She was happier—or at least tried to be, and she was more than she seemed to be. It was like I can't figure her out. She's full of attitude, spirit, and even forlorn…

She reminded me a lot like Rima.

"Mama always takes us to the park, but since the damage, she didn't want to risk us coming back her. She's afraid…"

"She's afraid that someone coming back to the park and hurt you?"-She nodded, although it was reasonable-"I suppose I can understand. And you said 'us'—what do you mean? Do you have brothers and sisters?"

She nodded, "Big brother and sister are a little strange, but then again, I don't really know what it means to be strange. Ms. Meat-ball-head says they're unusually adorable."

"You have some big words you got there," I admired the vast vocabulary the young child is using, but then again, she probably doesn't realize haft the things she's saying at times.

"Ms. Lulu teaches me," She said, "Mr. Hikaru says so."

The dance choreographer is who I assumed she was referring to. I never knew how small this world seemed to be, at least around here considering it's a city.

"She used to come by here at the park too, her and Ms. Yukari that is. They say the park is a great place for a razzle. I think so too."-She smiled a little-"Mama said she used to see cherry blossoms when she was a child. She wished there were cherry blossoms around here."

"Really," a strange heartbeat elated me with hopes, "what is your mama's name?"

"Mama, what else," she smiled at me as if I was mad as a bag of ferrets, "You're quite silly, Mr. Purple-head."

I ruffled her hair, "I'm just mad keen."-The sun was setting by then-"It's getting late; I should take you home now."

"Take me back to Ms. Tai Lee's house. Mama said she's going to pick me up from there."

A desperate side of me was yet again on the verge of showing. Luckily, or not, I didn't show it, but I was already wiping simply alibis on the top of my head.

"Think we can come back here again, some time?" She asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't we? Now, let me carry you back to the house, you're going to get tired by the time we get back to Ms. Tai."

She was too quick to yawn, "I've gotta talk Mama about the things we were doing when she picks me up."

It wasn't 'til later that we found out that she didn't pick her up.

* * *

**Excuse of the Day-I mean Author's Notes: I am back from the Dead of Laziness! Sort of. Kind of. Maybe. I apologize for grammar...YOU CAN TELL I AM RUSHING GAHHH and no one cares. Drat. Oh, I still plan to finish this if you aren't aware of this. A part of me shamelessly fonds it...*shot***

**Okay Idiot! (this one is rated only mature teens or older can read, although, I get the feeling those who aren't will just read it anyway): **

The world around Ikuto couldn't be more disturbing. Oddly enough, the environment was flat, thin, and...breakable. He saw turtles wearing sunglasses, and little, weird, grumpy penises stomping around the places. Plants that has teeth seemed they were really hungry. And speaking of which, they tried to bite him. But it was no use, he felt nothing of it at all except for a paper cut.

It's-A-Me-Ikuto.


End file.
